Attention
by Silu-chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Careful Now' by Dionys]. Ils ont quasiment couché ensemble dans la voiture. Et après ? Doumeki tente de cacher ses sentiments (et son impotence guérie) pour que le Patron ne le vire pas. Patron, qui a bien sûr remarqué son attirance, et compte bien torturer Doumeki pour s'amuser. Parce qu'au moins, se dit Yashiro, ce type reste impuissant. [Fait suite au chapitre 21]
1. Voyeurisme forcé : Fois Numéro 1 à 4

**Titre original** : Careful Now

 **Auteur** : Dionys

 **Traductrice** : Silu-chan

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de la traductrice :** Je voudrais remercier _Dionys_ , l'auteur de cette sublime fanfiction dont je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, qui est une fille géniale et tout simplement incroyable ! Elle m'a gentiment accordé la permission de traduire cette histoire qui m'a beaucoup marquée, merci à toi Dani ! Allez lire la version originale si vous le pouvez, vous n'en ressortirez pas indemne, je vous le garantis =) Le lien est dans mon profil, sinon vous pouvez aussi la trouver sur _Archive of your own_ , même titre, même pseudo !

J'espère avoir réussi à transmettre un tant soit peu les sentiments que j'ai ressentis en lisant la vo, et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez, sachez que je peux tout à fait les traduire pour les transmettre à l'auteur si vous le souhaitez ^^

* * *

 **Avertissement -** ce chapitre contient de brefs flash-back comportant des scènes de sexe, pour la plupart incluant Yashiro dans des positions diverses et variées (j'imagine que vous voyez de quoi je parle)

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il y avait toujours eu des choses en ce monde que Doumeki Chikara ne comprenait pas. Et ça lui allait très bien.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi aucun de ses professeurs ne semblait l'apprécier. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'infirmière avec qui il avait perdu sa virginité lui avait sauté dessus. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa sœur avait commencé à l'aimer de manière romantique ni pourquoi son père avait violé toutes les lois de la Terre et du Ciel en l'abusant. Il n'avait surtout pas compris l'expression de sa sœur en ce jour horrible. Ce visage froid, impassible, de mannequin, de poupée plutôt que d'être humain. N'aurait-elle pas dû être en train de se débattre, de lui arracher les yeux ? N'aurait-elle pas dû se déchaîner et insulter Dieu et les hommes insensibles à son sort ? N'aurait-elle pas dû -?

Il ne comprenait pas. Et dans un certain sens, cela ne valait mieux pas. Puisque toutes ces situations échappaient à sa compréhension, à sa raison, il n'y avait eu qu'une marche à suivre.

(Dans l'ordre : travailler dur à l'école, baiser avec l'infirmière, ignorer sa sœur, battre son père à mort et être envoyé en prison pour ça.)

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Doumeki ne comprenait pas quelque chose, mais voulait plus que tout comprendre. Et ce quelque chose avait grandement à voir avec Yashiro.

Par exemple, il n'avait pas compris la jalousie qui gangrenait son cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait été attiré par Yashiro dès la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, sur sa silhouette élégante, presque éthérée, son attitude minutieusement étudiée, son assurance à toute épreuve.

Et pourtant, **la première fois qu'il avait vu Yashiro se faire littéralement baiser sur son bureau** (le policier derrière lui, les jambes écartées et se faisant pilonner sans merci), il n'avait ressenti que le besoin urgent de le protéger. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté ce mec et avait trouvé le courage de parler à Yashiro pour la première fois.

 _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Suivi de _Plutôt oui, ça se voit pas !?_ Un début des plus houleux.

La **Fois Numéro 2** avait été avec un type dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom (encore un officier de police ?) et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti était un sentiment de malaise. (Yashiro en face de Doumeki sur le canapé, le gars derrière lui, le pilonnant sans merci). Rien qu'un malaise qui l'avait pris aux tripes. Presque pas de ressentiment. Et pas de désir, bien évidemment. Son impuissance s'en était assurée. Et s'il avait ressenti quelque chose, c'était uniquement du soulagement lorsque Yashiro lui avait demandé de quitter la pièce.

Le premier pincement de jalousie s'était manifesté lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte pour être confronté à la **Fois Numéro 3** (Yashiro, les mains attachées, s'appuyant sur la vitre, Ryuuzaki derrière lui, le pilonnant sans merci.) Oui. C'est vrai. Cette fois, c'était de la jalousie. Particulièrement quand Yashiro, d'une voix haletante, rauque de plaisir, qui conservait ses intonations harmonieuses et doucereuses même lorsqu'il se faisait baiser, avait supplié Ryuuzaki de ne pas s'arrêter parce qu'il n'avait pas encore joui.

Et puis il y avait eu la **Fois Numéro 4** , fatidique. Ce flic énorme et répugnant, qui tenait plus du gorille que de l'humain. Cette fois, il avait fallu toute la volonté de Doumeki pour qu'il réussisse à quitter la pièce. Réussisse à faire abstraction des cris de douleur qui lui parvenaient de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était de la jalousie bien sûr, mais elle avait muté. Muté en quelque chose de compliqué, aux blanc et noir s'était ajouté du gris. Doumeki n'osait même pas ne serait-ce que tenter de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Et il se demandait... qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il avait toujours désiré le Patron, avant même qu'il ne travaille pour lui. Alors pourquoi cette transformation douloureuse du malaise de la Fois Numéro 2 à la jalousie-haine-mépris de soi-désir de la Fois Numéro 4 ?

Il souhaitait plus que tout comprendre. Il le fallait. Parce qu'il allait devoir rassembler toute sa maîtrise de soi (même si elle n'était en ce moment qu'infime) pour pouvoir endurer la Fois Numéro 5. Il devait l'endurer pour conserver une certaine santé mentale, bien entendu, mais aussi ne pas être outrageusement évident, aveuglé par la jalousie, la possessivité. Car Yashiro le virerait alors dans l'instant.

Il priait pour que Yashiro ne l'ait pas remarqué, qu'il ne le remarque jamais. Il n'avait jamais prié avec autant de ferveur.

Bien évidemment, Yashiro l'avait remarqué.

* * *

Pour être honnête, cela lui avait pris bien (trop) longtemps. Il aurait dû le découvrir plus tôt. Mais il avait finalement capté.

Et depuis qu'ils avaient emmené un Nanahara amoché à la clinique de Kageyama et avait forniqué sur les sièges arrières pendant une éternité délicieuse, Yashiro l'avait observé attentivement.

Même si c'était difficile, car il était constamment déconcentré par les souvenirs de la langue brûlante de Doumeki sur sa peau. La force de sa prise sur ses chevilles, la sensation désormais familière de la main large et calleuse sur son sexe. Et cette expression. Toujours cette expression. _Je donnerais tout pour voir ton visage déformé par l'envie de me baiser_. Yashiro n'avait-il pas souhaité exactement cela ?

Le souvenir le rend à moitié dur, même maintenant, des jours plus tard.

Et dans le but d'en faire abstraction, Yashiro l'avait observé. Son visage était de profil pendant les réunions pour pouvoir toujours garder Doumeki à l'œil. Il disait certaines choses à certains moments, pour tester les réactions obtenues. C'était comme jeter de la mie de pain et attendre que la mouette, appâtée, rampe jusqu'à lui.

Et il planifiait, minutieusement, de rendre la Fois Numéro 5 pour Doumeki aussi douloureuse que possible.


	2. Voyeurisme forcé : Fois Numéro 5

**Avertissement -** scènes de sexe explicites

 **Le décor :** le bureau de Yashiro, quelques jours après le rapatriement de Nanahara

 **Les gens :** Yashiro, Doumeki, Nanahara couvert de bandages

 **D'autres gens :** qui appartiennent au gang de Matsubara

 **Le sujet de la conversation :** Hirata, qui s'est révélé être le super-méchant du jour, que tout le monde-adore-détester.

Yashiro était assis sur le canapé en cuir, en train d'informer le chef par intérim du gang de Matsubara des récents événements (puisque Ryuuzaki était toujours techniquement leur prisonnier, et était de ce fait indisponible pour le moment). ( **Les récents événements :** L'hostilité d'un Hirata en colère, jaloux, et potentiellement sexuellement frustré, ayant tenté de tuer Yashiro pour asseoir son statut. Le plan de Yashiro consistait à donner au gang de Matsubara assez d'infos pour s'en faire un allié provisoire, mais pas suffisamment pour les mettre sur un pied d'égalité.)

Le chef, Ota, était une nouvelle tête. A peine la trentaine, un visage long, avec cette carrure de nageur qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un triangle renversé. Il était assis en face de lui, et faisait exactement ce qui était attendu de lui. C'est-à-dire que ses yeux papillonnaient de l'entrejambe de Yashiro pour ensuite fixer ses jambes, puis revenaient sur son sexe, et ce toutes les trente secondes. A partir d'un moment, un imperceptible rougissement vint colorer ses joues, juste en-dessous de ses yeux. Yashiro était flatté. C'était une manière plus qu'évidente de montrer combien ce bleu voulait s'amuser avec les chiottes publiques des huiles du clan...

Ota joua parfaitement son rôle devant ses hommes. Il dit non à presque tout, parce qu'il n'y voyait (prétendait-il) pas d'intérêt pour Matsubara. Yashiro recueillit gracieusement les sous-entendus, avec le même soin qu'il aurait eu s'il collectionnait des pierres précieuses. D'un simple mot, il vira tout le monde hors de la pièce, à l'exception d'Ota et de Doumeki.

Sans ses hommes, Ota paraissait à la fois soulagé et un peu dépassé par la situation. Il jeta un regard nerveux en direction du garde du corps silencieux et stoïque qui se tenait debout derrière Yashiro. Il semblait se demander pourquoi il avait été autorisé à rester avec eux.

"J'imagine," commença Yashiro, souriant tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette. "Que vous attendez quelque chose pour sceller notre accord ?"

Oh, comme c'est mignon, sourit-il intérieurement. Je ne savais pas que des hommes adultes et bien bâtis qui plus est, pouvaient rougir comme des pucelles.

Il bougea très légèrement sur son siège, faisant mine de croiser les jambes, pour que la silhouette solide et rassurante de son garde du corps-jouet sexuel préféré reste dans son champ de vision.

"Nous pourrions en parler plus longuement au Dophin, si cela vous tente, évidemment. Vous voyez de quel hôtel je parle ?"

Là. Presque imperceptible. Une mâchoire qui se serre, un poing qui se ferme, un vaisseau sanguin qui éclate quelque part, qui sait. Était-ce son imagination, projetait-il dans la réalité ses fantasmes ? Cela restait une éventualité, mais Yashiro le sentait : quelque chose avait changé en Doumeki. Un frisson le parcourut, un de ceux à la fois familier et délicieusement étranger.

"Je - le - oui, je vois où c'est," balbutia Ota.

"Bien. Dans ce cas, voyons-nous là-bas demain. Que direz-vous de midi ? Pour savourer le dessert juste avant le déjeuner."

 _Oh ! Oh, est-ce que les yeux de Doumeki viennent de s'étrécir ? Là. Non ? Ah, je ne sais pas. Disons que c'est quand même le cas. Pour le fun._

Ota, les oreilles écarlates, fixait la table basse devant lui. Il essaya de protester une dernière fois.

"Ce ne sera pas - je veux dire, la réponse n'est pas certaine concernant les négociations, même si nous..."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr," le coupa Yashiro, désinvolte. "Nous ne faisons que parler. Que négocier." Il toisa Ota d'un regard qui avait mis des hommes beaucoup plus coriaces que lui à genoux. "Mais, vous savez, négocier peut devenir très amusant. A condition de savoir comment s'y prendre."

Les oreilles d'Ota étaient encore rouges tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce. Il refusa de regarder ses hommes dans les yeux en partant.

* * *

Fois Numéro 5, pensa Doumeki le matin suivant en se réveillant, aussi reposé que s'il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilée. Fois Numéro 5. Juste survivre.

* * *

La Lexus se faufilait habilement dans le léger trafic de l'après-midi, si jamais le trafic à Tokyo pouvait un jour être considéré comme 'léger'. Yashiro en profitait pour regarder le paysage. C'était un jour ensoleillé, lumineux, agrémenté d'un ciel sans nuages. Un jour magnifique, vraiment. Idéal pour faire du tourisme. Ou contempler les oiseaux. Ou faire du lèche-vitrines. Ou... Mais Yashiro était à court d'activités intéressantes.

Doumeki ne lui avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, ce qui se révélait presque aussi louche que sa manie habituelle de le fixer trop longtemps et de manière trop intense.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le majestueux bâtiment qu'était le Dolphin Hotel. Yashiro l'examina attentivement, concentré, et fit faire à Doumeki deux fois le tour avant de le diriger vers une place de parking très spéciale, le long de la rue. Doumeki était trop occupé à tenir la bride à ses émotions pour remarquer cette bizarrerie. Car ces émotions tentaient de s'échapper en ruant, comme dans ce vieux western qu'il avait vu étant enfant, où des chevaux, les naseaux dilatés, couraient et hennissaient. L'un de ses films où les chevaux étaient emmenés au bord d'une falaise pour mourir de manière on ne peut plus réaliste, juste pour que le film puisse se targuer d'être authentique ? Est-ce que les gens pouvaient vraiment être si cruels ? Ce n'étaient que des chevaux. Ils faisaient juste ce qu'on leur disait, ils obéissaient, fidèles à leur maître, inconscients de ce qu'ils -

"... -meki ! Idiot !"

"Que - oui. Désolé, Patron."

"A quoi tu pensais bordel ?"

"Rien. Je suis désolé."

"Je disais que tu m'accompagnerais pour être sûr que tout se passe comme prévu là-haut. Parfois c'est des agneaux pleurnichards dont il faut le plus se méfier."

"Comme vous voudrez, Patron."

Ce fut la plus longue marche-à-travers-le-couloir-jusqu'au-troisième-étage qu'il n'ait jamais vécue de sa vie. Le Patron sentait vraiment bon dans l'ascenseur. Un mélange de musc et de (coûteuse) eau de Cologne.

Yashiro ne l'avait emmené avec lui que pour impressionner Ota. Il le savait. Et pourtant ses instincts étaient en alerte - bien plus que ce que la situation ne semblait l'exiger. Ota les attendait dans la suite. Mais il n'était pas seul.

 **Gars de Matsubara #2 :** Grand (encore plus que Doumeki), exceptionnellement bien fait de sa personne, de longs cheveux qui lui cachaient un œil, il exsudait l'argent et le pouvoir. A côté de lui, Ota, angoissé et nerveux, semblait presque penaud d'être là. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas soutenir la comparaison.

"Nakazawa," se présenta le très bel homme, allant même jusqu'à offrir sa main gauche à Yashiro après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à son bras droit immobilisé par l'écharpe. Il n'accorda en revanche pas un seul regard à Doumeki. "L'homme qui dirige dans l'ombre Matsubara," ajouta-t-il de façon tout à fait modeste. "Par intérim, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr."

Yashiro ressentit malgré lui une pointe d'excitation face à l'aura que dégageait cet homme. C'était rare pour lui d'avoir un rival susceptible de lui ravir le titre de la personne la plus magnifique/charmante/incroyablement attirante de la pièce.

Doumeki haït cet homme aussitôt, plus que n'importe quel autre être humain sur cette terre, plus que n'importe qui dans sa vie, à l'exception de son père.

"Veuillez pardonner ma présence inattendue," renchérit onctueusement Nakazawa. "Mais j'ai ouï dire d'imminentes négociations qui se tiendraient en ce lieu, et je me devais simplement d'y ajouter ma touche personnelle. En même temps, si possible. Ota ici présent," et il désigna de la tête son collègue à l'évidence mal-à-l'aise, "s'est finalement laissé convaincre par ma suggestion, bien qu'il continue de s'inquiéter de votre réaction."

 _Dites non_ , pria désespérément Doumeki.

"Mais certainement," dit Yashiro.

"Tu vois, Ota ? Je t'avais dit qu'il serait ouvert à la suggestion." Soudain, le voilà qu'il tenait le menton de Yashiro entre ses mains. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il était ouvert à tout."

Personne, encore moins lui-même, n'aurait pu prédire la réaction de Doumeki. Son poing vola dans l'air, frappa le menton de Nakazawa dans un bruit écœurant et définitif.

 _Vraiment ?_ lui demanda une voix dans sa tête, la même qui avait déblatéré sur les chevaux morts. _Tu craques pour cette ordure et quelques sous-entendus sordides ? Alors que t'es resté là à regarder le Patron se faire enculer comme une pute sans jamais bouger le putain de petit doigt !_

Yashiro resta sans voix pendant quelques instants.

Le poing de Doumeki lui faisait mal et son esprit était désespérément vide. Il entendait les plates excuses de Yashiro de manière déformée, comme si ses paroles provenaient de hauts-parleurs mal réglés. Il sentit, plus qu'entendit, son maître le convoquer dans le couloir. Pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il le suivit tel un robot, il exulta intérieurement. Il avait empêché la Fois Numéro 5 !

Et puis la réalité reprit ses droits dans un bourdonnement assourdissant, quand Yashiro s'arrêta près de l'ascenseur et le regarda, l'expression glaciale. Doumeki pâlit affreusement.

"Patron, je -"

La claque qu'il reçut fut comme un coup de fouet. Plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait pensée pour être honnête. Il faillit s'encastrer dans les boutons de l'ascenseur. Yashiro avait fait exprès de viser l'estafilade sur sa joue, bien entendu. Il se redressa avec effort, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il avait mal autre part que là où il avait été frappé. C'était la première fois que le Patron levait la main sur lui.

Le regard de Yashiro était faussement calme, dangereusement acéré. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps d'apprécier la tentative de Doumeki de se redresser et de se faire tout petit en même temps.

Le plan qu'il avait soigneusement préparé lui retombait dessus ou portait ses fruits d'une manière merveilleusement inattendue. Yashiro ne savait pas encore.

"Attends dans la voiture," ordonna-t-il froidement. "Tu ne bouges pas d'un cheveu tant que je n'ai pas fini. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

"Oui, Patron."

"Hors de ma vue."

* * *

Si marcher dans le couloir et monter jusqu'au troisième étage en ascenseur lui avait paru long, attendre dans la voiture, les oiseaux chantant dans une splendide après-midi de printemps, lui semblait prendre des années. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier, contempla ses chaussures.

Puis, lassé de la vue, il leva les yeux, se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé. Mais il refusait de regarder l'heure, trop nerveux à l'idée de se rendre compte que l'aiguille de sa montre n'avait avancé que d'une minute ou deux.

Tout compte fait, il était presque content des récents événements. Entre les chevaux morts qui hantaient son esprit, le visage impassible de Yashiro dans l'ascenseur, le bruit satisfaisant qu'avait fait son poing en heurtant le menton de ce bâtard arrogant, les chevaux morts, la douleur souillée de rouge, la main de Yashiro frappant sa blessure à la joue, les chevaux morts, ses chaussures légèrement éraflées, et d'autres choses encore totalement hors sujet, il avait réussi avec succès à s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui était sûrement en train de se passer au troisième étage.

Le troisième étage.

Tel un aimant, ses yeux furent attirés contre sa volonté par la rangée de fenêtres. Les rideaux étaient tirés pour la plupart. Mais pas pour toutes. Et soudain...

Il détourna le regard, le cœur battant.

 _Ne fais pas ça_ , dit la voix, lentement et distinctement. _Ne regarde surtout pas. Compris ?_

Mais il regarda bien sûr. Et ne put plus détourner le regard.

* * *

Ils échangèrent un total de zéro mots dans la voiture, le silence régnant tout le long du trajet du retour. Doumeki ne s'était autorisé qu'un bref coup d'œil tandis que Yashiro prenait place avec un soupir à l'arrière (des bleus et des marques de morsures sur sa nuque, des brûlures dues à une corde trop serrée, une petite coupure derrière l'oreille, mais autrement apparemment sain et sauf) avant de rediriger son attention sur la route.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son appartement que la voix de Yashiro résonna finalement dans l'habitacle.

"Encore un étalage de manque de savoir-vivre de ce genre, et tu es viré."

Il y avait dans ce ton la même menace sous-jacente que Doumeki avait pu percevoir à l'hôtel. Il ne plaisantait pas.

"Je comprends." Puis, après une légère pause, "Je suis désolé, Patron."

Pas de réponse.

Doumeki baissa le regard, contempla ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ses jointures étaient-elles si blanches et sa peau si tendue ? Une maladie de peau peut-être. Comme la jaunisse, par exemple. Quoi de mieux pour couronner le tout ? Ou alors c'était parce qu'il se nourrissait mal. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé de légumes verts ?

Puis il pensa enfin à relâcher sa prise sur le volant. Le sang retourna progressivement dans ses mains.

Tandis qu'il se garait près de l'immeuble de Yashiro, un éclair de courage le traversa.

"Avez-vous faim ? Je peux vous cuisiner quelque chose."

"Non."

Laisse-moi tranquille, en d'autres termes. Un poids s'installa sur le torse de Doumeki, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Cependant, avant de sortir de la voiture, Yashiro semblait pensif. Puis, son sourire familier, félin s'étira sur ses lèvres. Doumeki se serait senti soulagé s'il n'avait pas eu la chair de poule à cette vue.

"Je vais me faire à manger," annonçait-il finalement, ouvrant la portière. "Et tu devrais aussi te faire quelque chose. Le spectacle t'aura ouvert l'appétit, j'en suis certain."

 _Le spectacle ?_

Alors même qu'il était déjà parti, le sourire de Yashiro sembla se graver de manière permanente dans le rétroviseur.

 _Il m'a vu regarder. Evidemment. Bordel, mais quel idiot. Un imbécile complet, un total crétin, un..._

Puis, lentement, Doumeki réalisa. Les pièces s'imbriquèrent, le puzzle fut complet. La place de parking soigneusement choisie. L'ordre d'attendre dans la voiture, de ne surtout pas bouger.

Il avait été positionné. Stratégiquement manœuvré. Comme une pièce d'un jeu d'échecs. Un cavalier qui avait été déplacé là juste pour qu'il puisse mieux voir la reine se faire baiser par le roi adverse et son fou ou qu'importe. Le sang rugissait à ses oreilles.

Et sans y penser davantage, il se rua hors de la voiture.

Yashiro se tenait encore devant sa porte, occupé à chercher d'une main (évidemment) ses clefs. Il se retourna, surpris.

Dans l'esprit de Doumeki, le Patron était encore là, à quatre pattes sur le tapis, les rayons du soleil illuminant la scène à travers la baie vitrée. Nakazawa grinçait des dents et empoignait ses cheveux. Il le besognait durement, tandis que le visage strié de larmes de Yashiro était occupé à satisfaire un Ota excité et en sueur. Ses gémissements incessants étaient à chaque fois ponctués par un tiraillement de la corde qui liait sa nuque et ses mains. Il haleta, et le sexe suintant d'Ota glissa hors de sa bouche. Au même moment, Nakazawa se penchait et mordait sa nuque, fort.

Bien évidemment depuis la rue, Doumeki n'avait pu se rendre compte de détails tel le serrement de dents ou si les gémissements étaient en rythme ou non avec les coups de rein, mais son imagination avait gracieusement rempli les trous.

Livide de rage, Doumeki l'attrapa et le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée. Il prit brusquement sa mâchoire dans sa main. La tête de Yashiro heurta légèrement le panneau de bois sous le choc. D'un air absent, Doumeki regarda les yeux de Yashiro étinceler, s'étrécir. Son esprit parcourait à toute vitesse les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : le baiser, l'embrasser, le frapper, l'étrangler, pleurer sur son épaule. Ce sentiment qui le submergeait était très similaire à celui qu'il avait ressenti quand Yashiro lui avait menti à propos de sa sœur. Et ce qu'il faisait, en réponse, était tout aussi similaire. Comme c'était peu original de sa part.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aussi furieux. N'avait-il pas depuis longtemps accepté le fait d'être le jouet du Patron ? N'avait-il pas souhaité qu'il l'utilise comme bon lui semble ?

Pendant ce temps, le sexe de Yashiro s'était éveillé sous cette attention, et une excitation aussi soudaine que douloureuse le mettait au supplice. Il avait, comme Doumeki, fait le lien avec l'épisode précédent. Mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, Yashiro se sentait exposé d'une manière complètement différente, presque dangereuse. Depuis leur accrochage sur les sièges arrières de la Lexus, son imagination, même ses rêves dernièrement, n'avaient tourné qu'autour d'une seule et même chose. Et devant lui se tenait l'acteur principal, qui le maintenait contre la porte avec force, sa main agrippant sa mâchoire, ce visage arborant cette expression incroyable. Son odeur était tellement alléchante. La sueur et l'eau de Cologne bon marché.

"Attention," réussit-il à dire, soulagé que sa voix reste mesurée malgré l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

La voix ferme l'atteignit en plein cœur. _Tu es viré_. Le cauchemar de Doumeki. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer.

Il le relâcha et fit un pas en arrière, encore plus humilié qu'auparavant, ce qu'il ne croyait pas possible. Pouvait-il encore tomber plus bas ? Il respirait lourdement, fixait le bras de Yashiro soutenu par l'écharpe, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Rentre chez toi."

D'abord le soulagement. Il n'était pas viré.

Puis, alors que la porte s'ouvrait puis se refermait, le froid. Il avait froid. Froid ? Non pas tout à fait. Il se sentait... vide ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Quelque chose. Rien.

Il se retourna, s'affaissa contre la porte, sachant pertinemment qu'en faisant ça, il satisfaisait tous les clichés de la série mélo par excellence. Il s'en moquait. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, rentra la tête dans ses genoux, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

 **Un résumé des diverses durées qu'il avait pu expérimenter aujourd'hui :** le couloir et l'attente dans l'ascenseur : un certain temps. L'attente dans la voiture : des années. Resté assis là comme un déchet abandonné, un sac en papier graisseux et froissé : une putain d'éternité.

* * *

Ou seulement trente secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et il bascula en arrière.

"En y repensant," lui annonça Yashiro d'une voix traînante et désinvolte, "Je viens juste de me rappeler que je ne pouvais même pas me branler correctement avec une seule main, alors que dire de cuisiner. Je suis quasiment sûr de n'avoir jamais touché une cuisinière de ma vie, d'ailleurs."

Doumeki bondit sur ses pieds.


	3. Taureau sans cornes

**Avertissement - Sexe** _ **hardcore**_ **dans ce chapitre. Cependant, étant fan de Saezuru, vous pouvez probablement le supporter ^^**

* * *

 **Le décor :** l'appartement de Yashiro, peu après la Fois Numéro 5

 **Les acteurs :** Yashiro (confiant, détendu, joueur) et Doumeki (nerveux, jaloux, soulagé de ne pas être viré, en train de faire à manger)

 **Le sujet de la conversation :** La Fois Numéro 5

"Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour tout nettoyer," annonça d'entrée de jeu Yashiro, nonchalant, juste après être sorti de la salle de bain. "C'est vraiment incroyable ce que ça peut changer d'avoir une queue en plus dans la partie."

Doumeki inspira profondément et continua sa tâche avec concentration, c'est-à-dire couper méthodiquement les pommes de terre en cubes à l'aide d'un couteau. Il sortit de la coriandre du sac de provisions, l'empoigna par le cou ( _Le cou ? Non, la tige. La tige...)_ et trancha les têtes duveteuses et tremblantes.

Les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau et vêtu d'une nouvelle chemise, Yashiro vagabonda dans la cuisine. Il se percha sur le comptoir opposé à Doumeki, s'auto-congratulant intérieurement de sa liste sans cesse grandissante de tâches qu'il pouvait effectuer à une main. Doumeki ne se retourna pas. Avec un petit soupir, Yashiro prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits à côté de lui et croqua dedans, chantonnant négligemment. Sa voix basse résonnait sur les ustensiles accrochés sur le mur et les ondes sonores formaient d'agréables vagues de couleurs.

Il n'était pas mauvais, pensa Doumeki. Pas mauvais du tout. L'air lui disait quelque chose. Une émotion brute, triste. Il essaya de se rappeler le nom du morceau.

L'huile commençait à grésiller dans la poêle. Doumeki tendit sa main à plat pour évaluer la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Pour absolument aucune raison en particulier, ce simple geste suffit à faire battre le cœur de Yashiro plus vite. C'était sûrement la vue de cette main bandée, cette main aux quatre doigts. Il imagina un instant la chaleur de cette main. Imagina ce qu'il se passerait s'il la pressait, cette main nue, contre la poêle brûlante. L'imagina à l'intérieur de lui, intense, frénétique, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose. Une main inutilement grande. Qui sain d'esprit avait conçu une main aussi immense ?

"Est-ce que t'es amoureux de moi, Doumeki ?"

Les oignons brunissaient bruyamment dans la poêle.

"Tu l'es, pas vrai ? Amoureux de moi." Tout en mâchant : "J'imagine que tu devais penser que tu cachais tes sentiments évidents de manière admirable." Un ricanement. Enjoué et sinistre.

Doumeki ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa nuque brûlait sous ce regard intense.

Il lui fallut un effort inhumain pour arriver à bouger sa main d'un centimètre. Puis il se reprit. Il attrapa les carottes. Une carotte. Une carotte longue et épaisse qui se terminait en une pointe chétive et vulnérable. Trancha.

"Je suis curieux, cependant. Si tu m'aimes tant que ça, qu'est-ce que ça fait, dis-moi ? De me mater en train de me faire baiser il y a une heure à peine ?"

De rondelles presque inexistantes, fragiles et faibles, il passa à des cercles de plus en plus larges. D'un orange vif sur les bords à un orange plus clair, plus timide au centre. Toutes les rondelles étaient semblables, exceptée leur différence de taille.

"Ils m'ont fait passer à la casserole, c'est rien de le dire. T'as bien vu comment ils m'ont attaché, pas vrai ? C'était l'idée de Nakazawa. Ota est juste resté planté là comme un gamin, le fixant bêtement tandis qu'il nouait les cordes. Vraiment un gentil garçon, voulait faire de mal à personne, voulait juste que quelqu'un s'occupe de sa queue. Il m'a fait penser à toi. Il a même dit 'Attention !' à Nakazawa lorsqu'il a enlevé la sangle de l'écharpe pour me lier les mains. Tu te rends compte ?"

Yashiro se glissa plus près de Doumeki. Il pouvait le toucher avec son pied de là où il était s'il étendait suffisamment sa jambe.

"Puis Nakazawa m'a étiré bien large."

 _Les carottes. Ne pense qu'aux carottes. Ne te coupe pas. Ne saigne pas au-dessus de la poêle._

"Il a carrément pris mes fesses à pleines mains et est resté planté là à les étirer comme un malade pendant des heures. Enfin des minutes qui semblaient durer des heures. J'avais l'impression que mon trou allait se déchirer à ce stade. Il n'a rien fait, est resté là à fixer mon cul tendu devant lui. A savourer mes gémissements à travers le bâillon peut-être. Ota devait se branler comme un fou devant ce spectacle, pas que j'étais particulièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait."

Bien que ni Doumeki ni personne d'autre ne pouvait voir les yeux du Patron pendant qu'il parlait, une étincelle maniaque avait fait son apparition dans ses iris au fur et à mesure qu'il poursuivait son monologue. Le cœur de Yashiro martelait sourdement dans sa cage thoracique et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il avait trouvé une plaie - une petite blessure ouverte, sensible et irritable, qui pulsait doucement - et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était enfoncer sa lame dedans aussi profondément que possible.

"Aussi quand ils ont finalement commencé à me baiser" renchérit-il, mordant de nouveau dans sa pomme. "Je ne savais pas si j'étais censé rire ou pleurer. J'ai fait les deux je crois. Et là, il m'a plaqué la tête contre le sol et m'a dit de la fermer. Il m'a baisé durement, pendant pas mal de temps. Son sexe était enfoui en moi, et il allait et venait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus. J'ai joui rien qu'à la sensation, sans que personne d'autre ne me touche. Puis Ota a finalement trouvé un semblant de courage dans sa misérable carcasse et s'est ramené."

 _Ça suffit, maintenant_. Yashiro ignora la voix. C'était une de ces voix qui semblait supplier d'être ignorée.

"Il était pas mal du tout, à vrai dire. Il m'a baisé la bouche jusqu'au palais, d'un coup. Je suis sûr que j'ai un bleu maintenant. Je me suis étouffé bien sûr, et il a joui aussitôt. Nakazawa aussi. Les deux en même temps. Plutôt pas mal comme coïncidence, pas vrai ?"

Les haricots verts ensuite. Doumeki voulait maudire le couteau tremblant dans ses mains.

"Et ce n'était que le premier round. Des queues de première fraîcheur vraiment." Yashiro soupira avec emphase, nostalgique. Il leva un pied et effleura gentiment la ceinture de Doumeki, au creux des reins. "Ce qui me rend curieux de quoi la tienne aurait l'air, si jamais elle se levait à nouveau. Je parie que ça doit être un spectacle à voir. Enfin, j'imagine que ça l'était."

Doumeki était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en ses vingt-cinq années d'existence.

Le pied de Yashiro glissa de ses reins, traçant la ceinture de ses orteils avec l'intention évidente d'atteindre son entrejambe. Prenant son temps, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but.

 _Les jambes de cet homme ne peuvent pas être si longues_ , essaya de se rassurer désespérément Doumeki. Il tenta de s'enfuir. Il se demandait brièvement si son mouvement de recul serait plus subtil s'il s'avançait vers le frigo ou se jetait par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Soudain Yashiro ria. L'atmosphère pesante se dissipa. Il se redressa et sauta agilement du comptoir.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de tes sentiments pour moi," déclara-t-il, froidement, nonchalamment, et il finit la pomme d'un claquement de mâchoire avant d'en jeter le cadavre dans la poubelle. Le trognon rebondit sur le rebord et atterrit sur le sol. Il allait devoir travailler le lancer de pommes avec sa main gauche. "Parce que tu n'es qu'un taureau sans cornes. Tu n'as rien de dangereux pour moi. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'un taureau sans cornes ? Une vache ! Une gentille petite vache, totalement inoffensive."

Son rire s'éternisait. Pas le rire rauque et naturel qu'il n'avait pu refréner à la vue du visage impassible de Doumeki engoncé dans le T-Shirt avec le tigre. Non, ce rire-là était plus contrôlé. Forcé. Artificiel.

Quand Yashiro s'éloigna finalement de lui, Doumeki s'accorda le luxe de reprendre sa respiration, mais ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Et son cher petit ami était encore très excité. _Va-t'en_ , supplia-t-il. _S'il te plaît. Tu vas nous faire virer. Il ne veut plus jamais nous voir._

"Des sentiments mal placés et un désir de surprotection sont vraiment les pires traits de caractère possibles pour un garde du corps. Les pires," infligea Yashiro sans merci. Il avait l'impression d'avoir parlé pendant des heures et pourtant des mots vides et dénués de sens débordaient encore de sa bouche. Il parlait pour parler. Et étrangement, il était presque sur le point de pleurer.

Il fit volte-face pour grappiller une rondelle de carotte sur la planche à découper, effleurant au passage le dos et le bras de Doumeki, faisant des ravages à sa fréquence cardiaque.

"Ça se met en travers de tout. Spécialement dans notre domaine d'activités. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, à partir du moment où tu es le seul concerné, qui s'en soucie ?"

Il fourra la rondelle dans sa bouche et mâchonna paresseusement.

"J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es chanceux. Ton impuissance est la seule chose qui te permet de garder ce job."

Il glissa subitement sa main autour de la taille de Doumeki et, d'un gloussement moqueur et sûr de lui, lui agrippa les parties. Son sexe. Durci.

Le temps se figea dans sa course. Même les oignons grésillaient dans la poêle de manière silencieuse.

* * *

Les yeux de Yashiro s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il en resta bouche-bée.

Doumeki réagit enfin mais s'écarta quelques secondes trop tard. Il n'entendait plus que le pouls de quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas être lui rugir à ses oreilles. Les oignons, réalisa-t-il de manière détachée, commençaient à noircir du manque d'attention à leur égard.

"Hé bien, hé bien..."

 _Bordel._

"Hé bien, hé bien, hé bien..."

 _Je vous en prie ne..._

"Je vous en prie ne -" Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Des postillons grésillèrent à côté des oignons carbonisés.

"Je vous en prie ne quoi ?" Yashiro paraissait quelque peu stupéfait.

"Je vous en prie ne dites rien à ma sœur." Son esprit pédalait dans le vide, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. "Si vous me virez. Elle dit qu'elle est fière de moi. Fière que je travaille pour vous. Elle n'a que faire de ce que vous faites comme travail. Elle..."

Mais il s'interrompit car Yashiro riait à nouveau. Doumeki se blinda intérieurement et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Des larmes se formaient au coin des yeux de Yashiro et le rire devenait quasi-hystérique. Doumeki sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

"Ta sœur," s'étrangla-t-il, presque plié en deux. "T'as la gaule pour la première fois depuis que je te connais et la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit c'est de me supplier de ne pas le dire à _ta sœur ?_ "

Il finit sa phrase dans un gloussement difficilement contenu, la respiration haletante.

Bien qu'il ait toujours la chair de poule, Doumeki fut parcouru d'un minuscule rayon d'espoir.

"Alors je... je ne suis pas viré ?"

Yashiro se redressa, s'essuyant les yeux après avoir pleuré de rire. "Oh, mais si, tu es définitivement viré."

"Mais -"

"T'es sourd, crétin ? T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Je _n'autoriserai pas_ ce genre de merde entraver mon travail. Je t'ai prévenu dès ton arrivée. Oh, mais c'est vrai !" Il avait finalement cessé de rire. "Pas étonnant que tu sois devenu taré après Nakazawa aujourd'hui. T'étais bien dur et tu m'avais caché ça, hein ?"

Le nom de Nakazawa le blessa comme un morceau de verre vicieusement enfoncé dans sa chair tendre.

Yashiro était encore quelque peu rougi de ses récents éclats de rire, mais il avait repris le contrôle. Il inspira profondément et s'arrangea pour que les traits de son visage soient illisibles. Impassible, calme et mesuré, avec une pointe de sarcasme, un petit sourire narquois qui avait vu la merde de ce monde et qui avait survécu. Doumeki, comme observateur de sa propre vie, le regardait faire de très loin.

 _Je te demande si Kirishima t'a déjà parlé de moi ?_

Il était de nouveau là, le dos droit et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître nerveux, en face-à-face devant Yashiro pour la première fois. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois seulement ? Il avait été dès le départ subjugué par ce regard acéré.

 _Allez, dis-moi tout. Je ne me fâcherai pas._

Il lui avait répondu honnêtement, parce qu'à ce moment, sa capacité de réflexion était aux abonnés absents, toute son attention dirigée vers l'homme magnifique devant lui.

 _Toujours se méfier de lui quand il sourit,_ avait-il répondu de manière égale.

Le cœur de Doumeki sombra dans des profondeurs jusqu'à alors inégalées. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait protester contre ce sourire. La décision du Patron était déjà prise.

Yashiro passa une main dans ses cheveux de manière absente, les sourcils levés, pour évaluer combien ils avaient séché. Puis il s'éloigna.

"Va-t'en," un simple ordre. "Va au bureau, prends tes affaires et fous le camp. T'auras des indemnités de licenciement et tout le tralala. Mais je ne veux plus jamais te voir."

"Patron, s'il vous plaît -"

Un regard méprisant.

"Je ne suis plus ton Patron."

Et cela suffit. Juste ça. Rien que ça. Après ça, il y eut un claquement audible. Quelque part. Doumeki était sûr de l'avoir entendu. C'était même un claquement spécifique, comme la lanière d'un fouet qui fouette l'air ou plutôt une ceinture, une corde qui retenait quelque chose. Qui maintenait tout ensemble. Et elle cédait sous la pression. Et quand elle se rompit, avec ce bruit de claquement qu'aurait fait une lanière de cuir, tout s'écroula et se déversa et le submergea. Toutes ces teintes de gris qu'il n'avait pu analyser. Expliquer. Et à leur tête, tel le capitaine d'un navire, se dressait un désir primaire et sauvage, si simple à comprendre.

 _Salir._

Yashiro observa tout ce processus du coin de l'œil et sut aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pu l'arrêter, même s'il avait essayé.

Un Doumeki imposant et furieux l'attrapait par le col pour lui donner un coup de poing ou deux, à en juger par son regard menaçant. Mais à la place, il le jeta sur son épaule sans crier gare.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce qu- ?"

Et à ce moment, depuis cette fois où on lui avait tiré dessus, Yashiro eut presque réellement peur. Le sentiment le fit aussitôt avoir la trique. L'excitation qu'il ressentait augmentait de manière exponentielle le temps que Doumeki le balance sur le lit.

Sa chemise fut déchirée avec tant de force que les boutons volèrent à travers la pièce. Son bras droit lui fit mal lorsque les lambeaux de tissu restants furent arrachés. Son pantalon envolé en l'espace d'une seconde. Son bras en écharpe peina à survivre à l'assaut.

"Ah ! Putain, Doumeki, attends -"

"Taisez-vous."

Les mots et le ton de sa voix furent en soi plus choquants que la main sur son sexe, en train de le branler de manière bien trop intense. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais Doumeki le rejeta aussitôt sur le lit, et le maintint sur le matelas, continuant ses attouchements. Yashiro souhaitait plus que tout graver l'image de son expression dans ses rétines de manière permanente. C'était la première fois, réalisa-t-il, incrédule, qu'il était aussi proche de vouloir un tatouage.

Et puis la main de Doumeki quitta son sexe pour son cul. Deux doigts. Sans aucun avertissement. Yashiro relâcha son souffle, stupéfait. Ou comment les rêves deviennent réalité.

Doumeki gronda sourdement sous la sensation, allant même jusqu'à fermer brièvement les yeux. Il avait imaginé cette chaleur brûlante tant de fois que la scène lui paraissait irréelle. Il ajouta un troisième doigt. Il pouvait entendre Yashiro grogner de douleur. Et c'était à cause de lui. Et il s'en délectait.

Et pourtant, quand il baissa les yeux et vit la douleur assombrir les traits de Yashiro cela... l'irrita presque. Ce n'était pas une vraie douleur. Pas encore.

Il souleva son bassin, jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Yashiro soient en l'air près de son visage, puis rassembla toute la salive qu'il pouvait produire. L'appliqua consciencieusement sur l'intimité du Patron qui se contractait de plaisir par intermittence.

Il le plaqua ensuite sur le lit, le maintenant immobile. Défit sa ceinture à une main, ouvrit sa braguette et se prépara sommairement. La chaleur sur la pointe de son sexe était incroyable.

Yashiro retint sa respiration. C'était énorme. Beaucoup trop. Tout comme les mains de ce bâtard, ses pieds, sa taille et tout en fait. Il frissonna d'envie, de besoin urgent et, de nouveau, de peur.

Là. Doumeki trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans le blanc de ses yeux. Il lui rendit férocement son regard, et le pénétra avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Il se fraya un chemin dans le corps de Yashiro, et putain ça faisait mal. Ça le brûlait comme jamais. Pas de plaisir, rien qu'une agonie frémissante. Les yeux de Yashiro roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et il jouit sur-le-champ, son sperme maculant son ventre et la main de Doumeki.

Les spasmes résultant de son orgasme furent presque impossible à supporter, mais Doumeki réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à se retenir. Il attendit que les vagues de plaisir refluent, compta même jusqu'à dix, puis se retira presque entièrement.

Yashiro, peinant à se remettre de sa récente éjaculation, ressentit chaque centimètre de ce sexe qui bougeait en lui. Et même ça faisait mal. Il n'y avait clairement pas assez de lubrifiant. Pas assez pour ce qu'ils faisaient. Pas assez même s'il se faisait baiser par un sexe d'une taille raisonnable.

"Attends," parvint-il à haleter, la tête rejetée en arrière, son bras gauche cherchant à empêcher l'autre de bouger. "Idiot, tu dois -"

"Taisez-vous," le coupa Doumeki. Puis il le pénétra. Encore.

Un cri à mi-chemin entre sanglot et hurlement s'échappa de la bouche de Yashiro. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. A chaque va-et-vient, il voyait des étoiles, puis du rouge obscurcissait sa vision, puis des étoiles, puis des traînées de jaune démoniaque. Une chose était sûre, il allait y avoir du sang. Il cherchait de l'air, à bout de souffle.

"Si... si bon !"

Même à travers le brouillard de plaisir qui embrumait ses sens, et la douleur qu'il ressentait ( _Comment quelque chose en ce monde pouvait être si invraisemblablement étroit ?_ ) la voix de Yashiro, faible, tremblante, pantelante, attisa la flamme de sa colère qui n'attendait que ça pour se libérer.

Il prit Yashiro à la gorge de sa main bandée, l'immobilisant contre le matelas. Il ne serra pas, il pressa juste légèrement son larynx, suffisamment pour que Yashiro ait du mal à former des mots articulés. Suffisamment pour que ses gémissements ne soient plus que des halètements désordonnés.

C'était comme dans les rêves les plus fous de Yashiro. Son corps se déchirait encore et encore sous l'intrusion et l'oxygène peinait à se frayer un passage dans ses poumons. Il fixa les yeux de Doumeki, étincelants, qui ne cillaient pas, et soudain un autre orgasme se profilait. C'était impossible. Doumeki ne pouvait être si... doué. Pas ce garde du corps, pataud et imbécile.

Puis soudainement un froid glacial investit ses entrailles alors que Doumeki se retirait complètement. La main sur sa gorge avait disparu elle aussi. Yashiro fut retourné comme une crêpe, son visage fut brusquement pressé contre le matelas. Au même moment, Doumeki le baisait avec force.

Une chaleur familière, pensa Doumeki, et tout ça avait l'air d'une gigantesque hallucination. Le Patron était devenu pour lui une chaleur familière.

 _Je ne suis plus ton Patron._

Yashiro entendit l'agrafe de son écharpe se défaire plus qu'il ne le sentit, et soudain son bras droit était libéré. Il pendait dans le vide comme... comme un sexe flasque. Il ricana.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand Doumeki attrapa son bras, son bras droit blessé par balles, et le serra. Il le tordit dans son dos, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Durement.

Le cri perçant que poussa Yashiro résonna dans toute la pièce. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, Doumeki se demanda si les flics avaient pu être alertés par le bruit, s'ils étaient en chemin. Il ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant, ne ralentit pas ses va-et-vient implacables. Qu'ils viennent.

Les draps étaient trempés par les larmes de Yashiro. Yashiro jouit encore, silencieusement, mais encore plus intensément, son corps ruant sous l'effet de spasmes incontrôlables.

 _Tel que je te connais, tu ne me ferais l'amour qu'en douceur. Donc, non._

Ses propres mots lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il se mit à rire. Il ria encore et encore, ria à travers ses larmes, et Doumeki craqua finalement à cette vue. Il le pénétra aussi profondément que possible, une dernière fois, agrippant toujours étroitement le bras blessé de Yashiro, puis jouit violemment.

* * *

Assis au bord de lit, respirant bruyamment, Doumeki Chikara n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'avait ramené dans le monde réel. Plusieurs choses à la fois sans doute.

 **1 :** La vision surréaliste de son sperme maculant les cuisses du Patron. **2 :** Le corps frissonnant et nu sur le lit, recroquevillé en position fœtale. **3 :** Les gémissements de souffrance de Yashiro, qui serrait contre lui son bras droit blessé. **4 :** Le sang qui salissait son propre T-Shirt.

Ça devait être le sang. Le sang, définitivement.

Cela lui prit encore plusieurs secondes embrouillées avant d'en réaliser l'origine.

"Patron..."

Yashiro entendit la fêlure dans la voix de Doumeki. La version spéciale sexe de Doumeki lui manquait déjà.

Des perles de douleur, comme des perles de sueur, dégoulinaient le long des muscles tendus de son bras, avant de tomber goutte à goutte sur son poignet, là où sa main droite pendait, comme morte, dépourvue de toute sensation. Et puis il y avait l'élancement douloureux de son rectum. Et les muscles de ses cuisses et de son bras gauche qui criaient grâce. Le sentiment que s'il bougeait d'un pouce, toutes les parties de son corps gémiraient de douleur. C'était le paradis.

Il sentit le poids de Doumeki se déplacer sur le matelas.

"Ramène l'écharpe," dit-il, et sa voix trembla sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

Doumeki la récupéra sur le sol et la tendit à Yashiro. Il ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire. Le cœur de Yashiro se serra d'une manière totalement désagréable. Il s'assit avec précaution.

Il tenta de croiser le regard de Doumeki, en vain. Ils essayèrent de remettre le bras tremblant dans l'écharpe en silence.

"Patron," marmonna éventuellement Doumeki, la voix rauque et faible.

"Je ne suis plus ton Patron."

Incroyable combien l'entendre dire faisait encore si mal.

"Nous devrions... nous devrions aller voir Kageyama."

Yashiro eut un rire dépourvu d'humour. "Et dis-moi comment tu vas lui expliquer la situation ? Kageyama va te trucider sur place."

Doumeki était sur le point de vomir. Ou de s'asphyxier. Les deux peut-être.

A cet instant, une alarme perçante brisa le silence. Le cœur de Doumeki eut un sursaut d'espoir.

C'était l'alarme de son réveil. S'il vous plaît. Faites qu'il soit encore endormi, qu'il doive se réveiller pour survivre à la Fois Numéro 5. Il ferait beaucoup mieux cette fois.

"Fantastique," essaya de plaisanter Yashiro, mais le cœur n'y était pas. "C'est l'alarme incendie, crétin. Tu es vraiment un imbécile de première catégorie."

Les oignons qui noircissaient. La poêle qu'il n'avait jamais enlevée du feu. La puanteur consécutive à l'une de ses nombreuses erreurs du jour se répandait dans l'appartement tel un gaz empoisonné.

Yashiro tenta tant bien que mal de se lever du lit et se mit lentement debout. Doumeki remarqua malgré lui, atterré, du sang mêlé de semence s'écouler de ses cuisses.

"Nettoie ton bordel," annonça Yashiro au mur le plus éloigné. Puis il se retourna et força Doumeki à rencontrer son regard, refusant de lâcher prise. "Je parle de celui dans la cuisine, évidemment. Puis dégage."


	4. Bouts de cervelle sur sweater tigré

**Note de l'auteur :** _Le choix de vêtements de Doumeki, et les réactions qu'il suscite, sont directement inspirés du premier chapitre de_ Locked Up in Frost _de artemisrisen._

Doumeki n'avait jamais remarqué que le monde était fait en carton. Jusqu'à maintenant. Du carton couleur grisâtre, triste et morne. Son appartement, les rues, la rouille qui maculait de taches la rambarde dans sa salle de bains, son reflet dans le miroir. Même le soleil. Il n'avait jamais non plus remarqué la fine couche qui recouvrait tout ce carton triste et grisâtre. Une couche qui l'empêchait de le toucher. C'est comme s'il l'effleurait sans l'atteindre. Hors du monde. Il ne pouvait ni le toucher ni être absorbé par lui.

Le téléphone sonna. Après une semaine et demie à renverser les meubles, lampes, se prendre les pieds dans les câbles et forcer ses jambes à supporter son poids pour décrocher avant que la sonnerie ne s'interrompe, juste pour parler à un type d'une société de télémarketing ou à un joyeux crétin d'une quelconque association, il avait commencé à l'ignorer. Avait commencé à haïr ce putain de téléphone.

Une fois, pris dans un accès de rage, il l'avait balancé contre le mur. Puis il s'était mis à quatre pattes et avait rassemblé les pièces éparpillées pour les remettre ensemble, remerciant le ciel d'être impassible face à la terrible symbolique de ce geste.

Un message de sa sœur : _Où es-tu ?_

Un message de Kuga : _?_

Un message de Nanahara : _Putain t'es passé où, bordel ?_

(Il n'était jamais repassé au bureau. Il se moquait de ses indemnités de licenciement comme de sa première chemise. Il croyait que Nanahara l'avait compris depuis le temps.)

Et juste pour se torturer un peu plus, il avait jeté un œil aux derniers messages affichés sous le contact 'Patron'. Ils dataient de la veille de la dernière fois qu'il avait pu le voir. La veille du désastre.

 _\- Va voir Kageyama. Chope des antidouleurs. De la morphine. De la cocaïne même, je m'en fous. Mon bras me fait mal comme jamais._

 _\- Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne vous donnerait plus d'antidouleurs._

 _\- Dis-lui que tu lui feras une gâterie en échange._

Environ vingt minutes plus tard :

 _\- Il refuse quand même._

 _\- ... c'est pas vrai._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu lui as vraiment proposé de lui faire une pipe en échange d'antidouleurs ?!_

 _\- Le Patron me l'a demandé._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Patron ?_

 _\- Je me branle devant l'image mentale de toi en train de sucer Kageyama. Donne-moi une minute._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Je rigole, idiot. Je riais tellement fort que c'était impossible pour moi de t'écrire un message. Achète de l'aspirine à la pharmacie la plus proche ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mon bras me fait un mal de chien._

Mon bras me fait un mal de chien.

Mon bras me fait un mal de chien. Les mots résonnaient dans la pénombre, au sein de l'obscurité qui régnait dans son appartement à l'entretien de plus en plus chaotique. C'était un avertissement pour le Doumeki du futur qui lui tordrait le bras derrière son dos, et le serrerait avec toute sa force, et à cause de ça, un son terrifiant sortirait de la gorge du Patron.

Et c'était étrange comme quoi un horrible flic corrompu qui tenait plus du gorille que de l'homme dans un hôtel miteux l'avait percé à jour mieux que quiconque.

Finalement, il était comme son père.

* * *

Les bouts de cervelle du tout nouvel enrôlé garde du corps/assistant personnel/chauffeur avaient taché irrémédiablement le cuir du siège passager. C'étaient des bouts de cerveau vraiment bien visibles, rien à voir avec les mignonnes petites éclaboussures de sang qu'on vous montrait dans les films. Non, là, la matière grise dégoulinait et suintait. Un mélange de rose dégueulasse et de gris. Le gris était majoritaire, décida Yashiro. Nous ne sommes que des morceaux de viande après tout.

Il soupira et rechargea son arme de la main gauche, puis coinça le flingue sous son aisselle droite. Des balles ricochèrent sur la tôle métallique de la voiture. Il y eut des cris. Encore plus de coups de feu. Enfin bref, la routine des Yakuza quoi, conclut Yashiro, presque las. Ennuyé. Il se retourna sur le ventre, son flanc pressé contre le dossier du siège et leva la tête. Visa et tira.

Viser de la main gauche restait difficile. Il s'était fait une note mentale de s'améliorer ce jour-là. Ce jour-là. Quand le trognon de pomme avait manqué la poubelle et rebondi sur le bord. Mais il n'avait pas exactement eu le temps de débuter son entraînement. Après tout, il avait été quelque peu occupé ces derniers jours.

Il entendit quelqu'un pousser un râle et tomber. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça avec sa main gauche, tout compte fait. Mais cela ne sembla avoir aucun impact sur le nombre de flingues qui essayaient de lui coller une balle dans la tête. Il s'empara de son téléphone.

Nanahara ne répondait pas. Espèce de connard inutile. Sugimoto était à une heure de route d'ici. Misumi se trouvait déjà à Taiwan, bien évidemment. Ryuuzaki était... ah, c'est vrai, il était encore leur prisonnier, techniquement.

Le Destin lui souriait, ce bâtard, et restait là les bras croisés. Les sourcils levés de manière suggestive. Vas-y, semblait-il lui dire. Fais-le. Appelle-le.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Il appela. Pour tomber sur le répondeur. Il réessaya encore et encore. Personne ne lui répondit.

Une respiration bruyante près de lui attira son attention. Un type au visage tout en longueur et portant des lunettes de soleil fit la grossière erreur de passer sa tête à travers la fenêtre. Il supposait sûrement que Yashiro était mort suite à la récente accalmie. La balle lui perfora la mâchoire et une magnifique rose ensanglantée s'épanouit sur la toiture au-dessus de sa tête. Yashiro en fut subjugué.

" _Patron ?_ "

On entend des voix, maintenant ? Yashiro fit parcourir amoureusement son doigt sous le menton du cadavre. Un peu de sang qui s'écoulait encore de la plaie ouverte macula le bout de son doigt. Une si petite ouverture, d'une simplicité trompeuse.

" _Patron, que se passe-t-il ?_ "

Il colla le téléphone à son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?"

"Je suis désolé."

"Le nouveau est mort. Je suis coincé dans la voiture. Des types quelconques tentent de me coller une balle dans le crâne. Ils ne sont pas très doués pour l'instant, mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que la chance va tourner."

Le cadavre était vraiment attirant, d'une certaine manière tordue. Yashiro était en train de considérer si risquer de perdre son autre bras dans le but de lui enlever ses lunettes de soleil valait le coup, lorsque son interlocuteur parla à nouveau.

"Où êtes-vous ?"

Yashiro lui dit.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre. Les balles qui visaient sa voiture furent déviées en un clin d'œil. Et puis Doumeki fut là, devant lui, sur le siège passager de devant, et du sang et des bouts de cervelle tachèrent son... son... bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il portait ?

"Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Doumeki était trop occupé à jeter son remplaçant décédé par la fenêtre pour répondre.

"C'est l'horrible machin avec le tigre, que tu portes à l'envers ?"

"Êtes-vous blessé ?" Doumeki se retourna pour le regarder. Son regard était toujours le même, remarqua Yashiro, aussi intense que d'habitude. Quelle pensée stupide.

"Ouais, allons-y. Rappelle-toi de baisser la tête. L'autre gars l'a oublié et ça a mal fini pour lui."

La voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, les impacts de balles martelant la carrosserie. Le type à peu près séduisant aux lunettes de soleil glissa sur le pare-brise, disparaissant de leur vue. Yashiro en fut presque triste.

Doumeki se débattait avec le volant.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

"L'un des pneus arrière est crevé. Va falloir faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le changer."

Des étincelles volèrent alors qu'ils s'échappaient. Yashiro se demanda vaguement qui étaient ceux qui avaient essayé de le tuer et pourquoi. Les quelques personnes qu'il avait appelées se chargeraient heureusement d'en découvrir la raison à sa place.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Doumeki pour les semer. Vous pouviez dire ce que vous voulez, mais ce gars savait conduire. Et baiser comme un dieu.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parking abandonné coincé entre deux restaurants miséreux. Yashiro ne voulait même pas savoir dans quel trou de Tokyo ils s'étaient fourrés.

"Tu sais changer une roue ?"

"Oui."

"Alors vas-y. J'ai un vol à attraper dans pas longtemps."

Il y avait un truc indéniablement attirant à ce gars portant une roue de secours, jugea Yashiro. Il était sorti de la voiture, et s'allumait une cigarette, s'appuyant contre la portière avant tout en contemplant Doumeki changer le pneu crevé. Il ne bougea pas, même lorsque Doumeki souleva l'arrière de la voiture à l'aide d'une béquille.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu portes ça."

Doumeki ne leva pas les yeux, concentré sur sa tâche. Ses cheveux paraissaient ternes et cassants.

"C'était le seul vêtement propre qui me restait."

"Pourquoi tu l'as mis à l'envers ?"

"Je n'y ai pas fait attention."

"Pendant une minute, j'étais persuadé que t'avais honte du tigre."

"Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment."

Yashiro regarda droit devant lui et expira un rond de fumée. C'était ce moment de la journée où le ciel expérimentait avec les couleurs. Du rose et du violet parsemaient les nuages.

"Où allez-vous Patron ?" Doumeki avait apparemment fini par trouver le courage de lui poser la question.

"Taiwan. Misumi me veut présent pour la réunion des huiles du clan. On va porter des capes et chanter des rituels, ah sacrifier des vierges aussi, ce genre de choses."

Silence. Entrecoupé du grésillement des grillons ici et là. Quelques misérables restaurateurs traînaient des pieds dans leurs misérables restaurants.

"Pas sûr de quand je reviendrai, mais assure-toi de remplacer la voiture avant mon retour. Même marque, même modèle. Une voiture identique à celle-ci quoi. Sans les impacts de balles sur la carrosserie par contre, ça fait mauvais genre. Je hais les impacts de balles sur les bagnoles. Si cliché."

Doumeki n'osait rien dire. Il ne le regardait pas.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda Yashiro.

"Mais je... je pensais..."

Yashiro sourit et prit une taffe. Il aurait pu venir à la rescousse de Doumeki à tout moment, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant de le voir s'agiter nerveusement, lui d'ordinaire si stoïque.

"Est-ce que vous - me rendez mon travail ?" Il ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. Sa voix réduite à un murmure presque imperceptible.

"Crétin. Tu n'as jamais été viré."

Il le regarda finalement, incrédule, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme l'idiot qu'il était. L'image de la perfection.

"Mais vous aviez dit -"

"Que je ne voulais pas voir ta face pendant un moment. J'aurais voulu que ce moment de répit dure plus longtemps d'ailleurs, mais bon, on ne sait jamais quand son nouveau garde du corps intérimaire se fait tirer une balle dans la tête, pas vrai ? En parlant de ça, t'as des bouts de cervelle sur toi."

Doumeki se moquait éperdument des bouts de cervelle maculant son haut offert par le Patron. Yashiro se tenait là, dans l'halo de lumière crue et violente projetée par le lampadaire derrière lui. La fumée de cigarette s'élevait paresseusement dans l'air, traçant des volutes fantomatiques, sinueuses, comme le ferait un serpent. Comme le ferait son Patron. Rien à voir avec le carton terne, triste et grisâtre, omniprésent, de ces derniers jours.

Et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Doumeki s'épanouit et s'effondra en même temps.

"En fait, la fois où je t'ai viré dans la cuisine, c'était pour te voir t'énerver, être tout contrarié. Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes. C'était presque trop facile, vraiment."

Comment pouvait-il l'évoquer si légèrement ? se demandait Doumeki. C'était devenu l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Il n'avait cependant jamais vraiment compris le sens de l'humour du Patron. Il se concentra donc sur ce qu'il faisait, à savoir fixer l'enjoliveur.

"Dépêche-toi. Je vais finir par être à la bourre sinon."

"Oui, Patron."

 _Patron_.

Il jeta le pneu crevé dans le coffre. Rangea le reste des outils. Quand il se redressa, la béquille en main, Yashiro écrasa son mégot sous son talon et s'avança d'un pas.

"Tu sais quoi," lui annonça-t-il et son ton provoqua une décharge électrique dans le corps de Doumeki qui le fit frissonner. Et puis la main de Yashiro fut pressée contre son entrejambe couverte de son pantalon. Un jogging, se rendit compte Doumeki, réalisant pour la première fois ce qu'il portait. "Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai jamais sucé quand t'avais la gaule."

Yashiro regardait son visage. Il avait déjà fait la même chose, à quelques différences près, de nombreuses fois, et Doumeki n'avait jamais eu d'autre réaction qu'une expression impassible et stoïque, digne d'un sphinx. Et là, soudainement, il vit le mouvement de recul, le rougissement, le regard biaisé. Il sentit le sexe réagir sous sa main. Et il se demandait vaguement ce qui avait suscité une telle excitation, quasi-immédiate, chez Doumeki, faisant s'ériger ce monstre caché sous ses vêtements. Il se baissa et se mit à genoux sur le tarmac.

Doumeki l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras. Et sans vraiment y penser, le releva. Les yeux rivés sur lui étaient inquisiteurs. Le mettaient au défi. Alors Doumeki effleura la peau douce près de son oreille. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir touché les cheveux du Patron ce jour-là.

Yashiro se sentit presque anxieux. Soudain vulnérable. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, sans raison apparente. C'est tout simplement ridicule, réalisa-t-il.

Et Doumeki l'embrassa, ce que, vraiment, Yashiro aurait dû voir venir. Il en fut quand même surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Doumeki l'embrasserait, là, maintenant, que sa langue envahirait sa bouche de cette façon. La béquille tinta sur le sol, tandis qu'ils retournaient dans la voiture, les mains de Doumeki enserrant le visage de Yashiro, leurs langues s'entremêlant, se dévorant mutuellement. L'excitation de Doumeki se faisait sentir à travers son jogging et il portait le truc avec le stupide tigre, et pourtant arrivait à incendier si facilement la peau de Yashiro sous ses propres vêtements.

 _Après toutes les positions qu'on a expérimentées..._

Doumeki l'embrassait encore et encore, le forçant à ouvrir les lèvres, se gorgeant de la chaleur de sa bouche.

 _Et toutes ces contorsions diverses et variées..._

Pris en étau par leurs deux corps, le bras droit de Yashiro protestait faiblement. Yashiro l'ignora. L'odeur de Doumeki était partout; une odeur âcre, quasi irrésistible, un mélange de sueur et de crasse. Il inspira profondément.

 _C'est vraiment la première fois qu'on s'embrasse ?_

Doumeki mit fin à leur baiser pour mieux mordiller la nuque de Yashiro. Ce dernier frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées, perdues aux quatre coins du monde, l'espace d'un instant dans ce parking au milieu de nulle part.

"Même si j'apprécie grandement... de redevenir une adolescente pré-pubère qui découvre les joies du pelotage... on doit y aller. Y'a un vol international qui m'attend et tout le tralala."

La voix de Doumeki était rauque, une voix que Yashiro n'avait eu le privilège d'entendre qu'une seule fois avant aujourd'hui. "Quand devez-vous être à l'aéroport ?"

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre que portait Doumeki. "Hm, l'avion décolle dans une demi-heure."

Doumeki recula d'un pas, choqué.

"T'en fais pas, va, c'est comme si la compagnie aérienne nous appartenait de toute façon. Pas besoin d'arriver deux heures en avance et toute cette merde. Du moment que je suis là-bas avant que les roues n'aient quitté le sol, ils devraient me laisser monter dans l'avion sans faire d'histoires."

"Mais l'aéroport est à au moins quarante minutes d'ici."

"On ferait mieux d'y aller alors."

* * *

Durant le trajet de vingt-cinq minutes, le temps qu'il leur fallut pour arriver à l'aéroport, Yashiro fut impressionné par le fait qu'ils n'aient percuté personne sur leur chemin, piétons et cyclistes compris. Ce type savait conduire, c'était une certitude. Et baiser. Et embrasser comme un dieu.

Dommage qu'il soit une quiche en cuisine par contre.

"Devrais-je vous accompagner, Patron ?" l'avait interrogé Doumeki tandis qu'il grillait leur sixième ou septième feu rouge consécutif.

"A Taiwan, tu veux dire ?"

"Oui."

"Pas cette fois."

Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi et Doumeki n'avait pas insisté.

A l'aéroport, il avait porté la valise de Yashiro le temps qu'il s'enregistre sur le vol de premier classe. Un grand nombre de gens fixaient ce gars baraqué qui se distinguait dans la foule, avec son jogging taché de sang et de cervelle et son haut avec un tigre gigantesque, porté à l'envers.

La femme à l'accueil devenait très énervée, son visage prenant progressivement la même couleur que son uniforme écarlate. Puis Yashiro appela quelqu'un, qui lui parla, qui parla ensuite à un homme en blazer resté légèrement en retrait, qui s'excusa platement, prit la valise de Yashiro et le pria de se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement le plus tôt possible, sachant qu'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant si ce plus tôt possible se produisait dans les cinq prochaines minutes environ.

Yashiro le suivit d'un pas sautillant. Doumeki lui emboîta le pas, insensible aux gens qui le fixaient du regard.

"Tu sens horriblement mauvais, au fait."

"Veuillez m'excuser, Patron."

"On dirait que ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu t'es pas lavé."

"C'est le cas."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Presque deux semaines."

"Mon Dieu."

Ils étaient arrivés au poste de contrôle. Quelques-uns des agents de sécurité marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, méfiants, lorsqu'ils virent Doumeki.

"Peux pas aller plus loin," dit Yashiro.

Il se retourna pour le regarder proprement. Un rire le prit au tripes. Ce sweater avec ce tigre lui ferait toujours le même effet, qu'il soit porté à l'envers ou non.

"Tu m'amènes la voiture quand je te le dis, okay ?"

"Compris, Patron."

"Et pour l'amour de Dieu, prends une douche."

Les agents de sécurité furent on ne peut plus soulagés de voir partir l'homme étrange couvert de taches pour le moins suspectes. Bien que ce dernier ne quittât les lieux qu'une fois que l'autre homme ait complètement disparu de sa vue.


	5. Mords-moi

**Le décor :** une chambre d'hôtel à Taipei, Taiwan

 **L'acteur principal :** Yashiro (crevé, las, légèrement sexuellement frustré)

 **Ses pensées :** Les réunions chiantes; qui a essayé de le buter la semaine dernière; baiser avec Doumeki; baiser avec sept Doumeki

Il desserra sa cravate et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Le ciel était nuageux, aussi le coucher de soleil à l'horizon n'était guère spectaculaire.

Il se serait éclaté à chanter des rituels et sacrifier des vierges. Au lieu de ça, ça avait été réunion sur réunion sur obséquiosités sur ragots sur beuveries sur virées au bar puis clubs de strip-tease. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte en quoi consistait réellement le fait d'entretenir les relations dans le milieu. La vraie nature de leur business. Il avait plutôt apprécié le Misumi qui le mettait en avant comme un père fier de son fils. Mais le reste, le reste n'était que de la daube. Des courtiers en assurances voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Manquaient plus que les badges.

Misumi l'avait pris à part à un moment pour l'informer qu'Amou faisait jouer leurs relations pour découvrir qui étaient les responsables de l'attaque de la semaine dernière.

"Remercie-le de ma part," lui avait répondu Yashiro. "Enfin, entre toi et moi, j'ai toujours pensé que ce type n'était pas clair. Je parie que c'est lui qui est derrière tous ces plans foireux de 'et-si-nous-tuions-Yashiro."

"Il est sur haut-parleur et a tout entendu."

" _Salut, Yashiro_."

"Hé, Amou ! Je m'en remets à toi."

" _Compris_."

La chambre d'hôtel était spacieuse, la vue agréable. Le lit était gigantesque. Parfait pour une nuit de noces effrénée. Il sentait son corps s'enfoncer délicieusement dans la couette légère comme un nuage. Une bouteille de Chardonnay offerte par la maison et un verre l'accompagnant étaient posés sur le buffet. Vraiment, il ne manquait plus qu'un bon sexe bien dur et épais avec un corps délicieusement musclé pour faire son bonheur. Peut-être même une paire d'yeux qui le bouffaient du regard en tentant de faire genre que non, et puis une mâchoire puissante aussi. De larges épaules. Des mains inutilement grandes.

Fermant les yeux, il se rappela de tous les moments enflammés, passionnés, incandescents de leur unique relation sexuelle à ce jour. Et quels moments.

Il se demanda comment Doumeki réagirait s'il lui disait que ça avait été la meilleure baise de sa vie. Enfin d'après ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs récents qui plus est. Mais même avec toutes ses atténuations, le pauvre bonhomme imploserait sous l'émotion, il en était sûr.

Yashiro cala son menton sur sa main et reconsidéra la situation. En y réfléchissant, ça avait été la meilleure baise de sa vie, d'après ses souvenirs ses plus récents, et avec une seule personne. Après tout, c'était injuste de dire que Doumeki serait meilleur que trois sexes travaillant dur pour le satisfaire simultanément. Ou sept. De la simple arithmétique.

Il imagina soudain trois Doumeki. Sept Doumeki. Qui essayaient de le ravager, frustrés au-delà du possible, s'entretuant pour avoir le privilège de le baiser en premier.

Et avec cette image en tête, il durcit aussitôt. Il attrapa son téléphone.

Il n'y eut qu'une seule sonnerie cette fois.

"Patron ?"

"Bordel mais qu'est-ce que... est-ce que t'as implanté ton portable dans ton cerveau ou quoi ?"

"Non."

"Bref, on s'en fout. Sors ta queue."

"Pardon ?"

"Tu sais le truc entre tes jambes. Défais ta braguette et sors-la. Maintenant."

"Je suis au supermarché."

"Encore mieux."

Un moment de silence. Yashiro soupira et le prit en pitié.

"T'es loin de ton appart' ?"

"J'ai pris ma voiture."

"Oh, parfait. Monte dedans."

Des bruits de pas, le claquement d'une portière qui s'ouvre et se referme. Yashiro en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette et défaire sa ceinture pour relâcher un peu de pression; une succession de mouvements impressionnante, se félicita-t-il, pour un type au téléphone avec un bras hors d'usage.

"J'y suis."

"Est-ce que c'est assez désert ?"

"Ça... peut aller."

"Défais ta braguette."

Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. "C'est fait."

"Est-ce que t'es déjà dur ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Imagine-toi moi en train de la sucer."

"Bien."

"Branle-toi."

Yashiro faisait de même. Le silence s'installa. Il éteignit sa cigarette dans un cendrier près de lui, mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur, s'allongea et bougea sa main à un rythme mesuré, resserrant un peu sa prise, assez pour lui faire délicieusement mal.

"Ta queue est dans ma bouche. Et je me branle. Ton goût est addictif."

Il entendit Doumeki expirer doucement. Il sourit.

"T'as déjà fait ça avant ?"

"Fait quoi ?"

"Du sexe par téléphone."

Il y eut un autre silence. Une pensée traversa soudain l'esprit de Yashiro et il retint un rire.

"Tu _sais_ ce que c'est, pas vrai ?"

"Je... c'est... je fais juste ce que le Patron veut que je fasse."

Yashiro gloussa doucement. "Mon Dieu, Doumeki."

Un léger grognement lui répondit. Doumeki semblait devenir de plus en plus excité à l'autre bout du fil.

"T'as la trique maintenant ?"

"Patron ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Pourriez-vous... pourriez-vous dire mon nom encore une fois ?"

Un sourire paresseux se fraya le passage sur le visage de Yashiro. Il s'assit, sa main s'activant sur son entrejambe.

"Doumeki."

Un grondement cette fois.

"Je me redresse. Me retourne. Et te présente mon cul. Qui n'attend que toi."

La respiration de Doumeki se fit haletante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" le pressa Yashiro.

"Je... vous pénètre."

Yashiro claqua la langue contre son palais, frustré. "C'est quoi ce porno de bas-étage pour minettes ? Essaye encore."

"Je... vous baise, Patron. Durement."

 _Enfin nous y voilà_. Yashiro accéléra le rythme. Il pantelait désormais.

"Et mon cul ? Ça te fait quoi de t'enfouir en moi ?"

"C'est très agréable."

"C'est tout ?"

"Chaud. Presque brûlant."

Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut à ces mots, le prenant par surprise. "Merde. Y'a du sang ?"

"Euh... non ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je veux dire, oui. Vous... il y a du sang."

"C'est parce que t'es trop bien monté, imbécile." Yashiro ferma les yeux et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, sa tête sur l'oreiller, au bord de la jouissance, alors qu'il se rappelait ce que ça faisait de sentir ses chairs internes se faire déchirer par Doumeki. "Pourquoi ton sexe est si gros, de toute manière ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"La ferme."

"D'accord."

"Mords un truc."

"Comment ?"

"Mords-moi quelque part."

"Je mords votre... oreille."

"L'oreille ? Ça me va. Comment ?"

Engoncé dans sa petite Subaru, à quelques pas de la devanture du supermarché, son téléphone dans une main et sa queue dans l'autre, Doumeki Chikara vit soudain la scène avec une acuité terrifiante. A cet instant précis. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il se perdit dans le monde du fantasme, ce monde où tout était flou sur les bords mais d'une éclatante clarté au milieu, ce fantasme qui le représentait baisant sauvagement Yashiro à quatre pattes. Il s'abandonna à son instinct.

"Dans la chair tendre du lobe de l'oreille. Mes dents s'y enfoncent comme du beurre. Je perce la peau. Et ça saigne ici aussi."

Yashiro serre les dents, agréablement surpris. "Putain."

"Et je mordille votre nuque. Je laisse des suçons. Vraiment visibles."

"Il y a un autre toi," haleta Yashiro.

"Un autre moi ?"

"Ouais, un deuxième Doumeki. Devant moi. Mais c'est toi aussi. Qui m'enfonce sa queue dans la bouche."

"D'accord."

"Est-ce que tu peux sentir ton sexe dans mon cul et ma bouche ?"

C'était physiquement compliqué, mais Doumeki y parvint quand même.

"Oui."

"Comment c'est ?"

"Plus que bon. Le Patron est toujours exquis."

"Faites un truc avec vos mains. Vous deux. Pincez mes tétons ou un truc du genre."

"J'ai mes mains dans vos cheveux," répondit immédiatement Doumeki. "Ils sont vraiment doux et soyeux."

 _Ce type et mes cheveux..._

"Je les attrape et vous tire la tête en arrière pour mieux vous baiser la bouche."

 _Wow_.

"Et je... l'autre moi... le fait aussi par derrière."

Yashiro se tortilla. "Je vais venir."

Doumeki grogna un acquiescement. Les mains s'agitaient frénétiquement sur les sexes, dans leurs esprits la même scène se déroulait.

"Jouis en moi, Doumeki."

"Oui, Patron."

Encore quelques secondes, et Yashiro gémit et jouit. Il entendit Doumeki gronder doucement au l'autre bout du fil.

Après ça, des respirations inégales se firent entendre pendant encore un moment. Yashiro flottait dans un brouillard cotonneux, étendu comme une larve sur le lit plus que confortable. _Qu'est... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

"T'as joui ?" s'assura-t-il finalement.

"Oui,"

"Goûte."

Doumeki hésita un instant. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

"Quel goût ça a ?"

"C'est bizarre. Amer."

"Pareil que le mien ?"

"Le vôtre était meilleur."

Yashiro rit. Il s'essuya la main avec un mouchoir, attrapa son téléphone et désactiva le haut-parleur.

"Quel gentleman. Ta mère t'a bien élevé, y'a pas à dire."

Il y eut un long silence, satisfait et apaisé.

"Patron ?"

"Hm ?"

 _Allez-vous bien qu'avez-vous mangé où allez-vous demain qui avez-vous vu aujourd'hui êtes-vous en sécurité ?_

"Quand revenez-vous ?"

"Sais pas." Yashiro bâilla. "Quand Misumi le décidera. Pourquoi, je te manque déjà ?"

"Oui."

Le cœur de Yashiro rata un battement. Un seul.

"Imbécile. Garde ce genre de niaiseries pour toi."

"Veuillez m'excuser."

Un autre silence confortable s'étira. Les paupières de Yashiro se faisaient lourdes de sommeil. Il se souvint qu'il devait d'abord retirer ses chaussures. Si Doumeki avait été là, il l'aurait fait pour lui.

"Doumeki."

"Oui, Patron ?"

Mais il s'était déjà endormi.

Doumeki ne raccrocha pas. Il rentra à la maison, conduisant de manière fluide, le téléphone coincé contre son épaule.


	6. L'habileté divine du Patron

Que le mot 'jaloux' traverse l'esprit de Misumi ne faisait aucun sens. Après tout, il avait bien vu Yashiro couvert de sperme se faire enculer par cinq ou six gars différents. En même temps. (C'était, pour tout dire, le contexte dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés.) Il avait bien sûr entendu les rumeurs, ses supérieurs ricanant et se vantant de leur dernière session avec celui qu'ils appelaient 'les chiottes publiques des huiles du clan'. Il avait vu Yashiro dans d'innombrables positions, s'étouffant en suçant un million de queues qui n'était pas celle de Misumi, avait vu son insatiable désir de luxure, son envie de sexe. Avec n'importe qui.

Et pourtant, le voilà, cet élan de possessivité qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la jalousie. Un sentiment nouveau. Bizarre et peu familier. Et qui ne devait son apparition qu'à ce grand gaillard qui marchait d'un pas pesant. Doumeki. 'Vire-le', lui avait-il aussitôt ordonné. (C'était sa manière de faire, dissimuler ses sentiments inappropriés sous couvert d'un affichage évident de ces mêmes sentiments inappropriés.) Et Yashiro, naturellement, avait ri et l'avait ignoré.

Misumi était certain que Yashiro ne l'avait jamais véritablement percé à jour. Et il voulait que les choses continuent ainsi. Père et fils. C'était ce qu'il se répétait, et ce qu'il disait à qui voulait l'entendre.

Seul Amou s'en doutait. Depuis ce jour où il était rentré sans s'annoncer dans son bureau pour voir Misumi en train de se branler furieusement devant une vieille vidéo de lui baisant un Yashiro-âgé-de-la-vingtaine-et-bâillonné. Il avait essayé de faire passer ça pour la lubie d'un vieil homme excité se remémorant ses exploits de jeunesse. Malheureusement, le regard critique/indifférent que lui avait lancé Amou lui avait clairement révélé ce qu'en pensait vraiment son subordonné. Misumi avait été depuis lors toujours un peu méfiant à son égard.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'aéroport de Narita à Tokyo, Misumi s'efforçait de garder un œil paternel (paternel !) sur Yashiro. Car personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu déceler l'anticipation tendue, l'excitation qui semblait environner Yashiro comme une aura, le sourire ironique qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à réprimer lorsqu'il vit Doumeki, sa haute stature le rendant facilement visible dans la foule.

Et puis il se rendit compte qu'Amou le regardait regarder Yashiro regardant Doumeki regardant Yashiro. Il soupira devant ce spectacle pathétique et rompit la chaîne en détournant les yeux.

"Yashiro, je te verrai plus tard," dit-il en s'apprêtant à tourner les talons.

Misumi pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais Yashiro lui prouva le contraire en se retournant, lui lançant un sourire en coin avant de lever lentement la main pour le saluer, d'une manière à la fois nonchalante et élégante.

* * *

"T'as acheté le coussin dont je t'avais parlé ?"

"Oui, Patron."

Doumeki rangea la valise de Yashiro dans le coffre de la nouvelle Lexus flambant neuve. Yashiro s'étira et prit une grande goulée d'air frais.

"Bien. Mets-le sur le siège arrière. Mon cul me fait mal, t'as pas idée."

Il compta mentalement dans sa tête (trois secondes) puis ricana devant la tête que faisait Doumeki.

"D'avoir été assis pendant 4 heures d'affilée. Ta jalousie devrait figurer comme passe-temps national, c'est tellement drôle."

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment une expression, juste un changement presque imperceptible, disparaissant en à peine une fraction de seconde; un clignement d'yeux plus forcé d'un iota que les autres. Mais Yashiro l'avait capté. Il se considérait comme un expert en la langue Doumeki-enne maintenant.

L'intérieur de la Lexus embaumait l'odeur du cuir coûteux. Yashiro, appréciateur, fit courir sa main sur les sièges.

"Dois-je vous ramener chez vous, Patron ?"

"Oui. Non. Aucune idée."

Les yeux de Doumeki le fixaient dans le rétroviseur, patientant.

"Conduis juste. On verra bien où on atterrira. Les gens ne conduisent plus pour le plaisir de nos jours. Pourquoi ?"

Doumeki alluma le moteur et réfléchit. "Le prix de l'essence. Le réchauffement climatique. Le trafic. Le manque de temps -"

"C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire autant de mots à la suite."

Doumeki perçut à temps la froideur dans son ton et ferma promptement la bouche.

La Lexus s'inséra aisément dans le trafic de l'après-midi qui menait au centre-ville de Tokyo. Il tombait une pluie fine par intermittence qui nécessitait un coup d'essuie-glace de temps en temps.

"Comment s'est passé votre voyage, Patron ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"Oh, tu sais ce que c'est. Assez moyen. Hirata était là. C'était marrant. J'ai souri et je lui ai serré la main, et il est passé par toutes les teintes de rouge et de violet. C'est comme si tout le monde sait qu'il a essayé de me tuer mais personne ne fait rien. Pour l'instant. Misumi lui a mis sur la gueule pendant l'une des réunions au sujet d'un truc HS. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'une excuse pour le faire. J'peux pas me rappeler ses mots exacts, mais je me suis presque pissé dessus tellement c'était drôle. C'est un bon Oyaji, ce Misumi."

Doumeki prit la prochaine sortie sur un coup de tête. Il sentait la relaxation gagner peu à peu son corps et son esprit. Le Patron avait raison. Les gens devraient conduire pour le plaisir plus souvent.

"Au fait, Misumi a découvert qui avait organisé la fusillade de la semaine dernière," ajouta Yashiro.

"Était-ce Hirata ?"

"Pas exactement. C'est une histoire chiante à mourir."

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes.

"Enfin bon. Taipei est une ville assez sympathique." Il prit une cigarette. "Les gars là-bas sont bien mieux montés."

Il se pencha et souffla la fumée de sa première taffe près de l'oreille de Doumeki. Il entoura de son bras gauche l'appui-tête du siège conducteur.

"Même s'ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville."

Doumeki sentit le souffle de Yashiro sur sa nuque et réussit à ne pas quitter la route du regard.

"Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai baisé avec personne là-bas ?"

Doumeki ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

"Pendant une semaine. Toute entière. Pas une seule fois. Même pas de travaux manuels sous le bureau pendant les réunions. Je suis presque mort pour cause d'abstinence. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai réussi à ne pas devenir fou ?"

Doumeki se raidit. "Comment ?"

"Sexe par téléphone." Il sourit. "Et pas celui auquel tu penses. C'était marrant aussi, remarque. Pas toujours très fluide parce que t'es un crétin irrécupérable, mais pas mal. Mais là, je te parle d'un différent type de sexe par téléphone."

Il dessina du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur la joue de Doumeki.

"Tu vois, j'ai pensé à baiser les gars qu'il y avait là-bas. Certains étaient clairement intéressés, c'était flagrant. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai été baisé c'était par toi, et je ne me sentais pas d'être déçu par un autre qui ne tiendrait pas la comparaison. C'est quitte ou double, de se rendre compte quelle est la qualité de l'outillage une fois les vêtements enlevés. Alors que faire ? Un vrai casse-tête, pas vrai ? Donc j'ai improvisé. Avec les gens, tu prends un risque. Mais quand tu regardes les objets basiques de la vie de tous les jours, que tu peux trouver, disons, dans une chambre d'hôtel, ils sont affreusement honnêtes, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Doumeki essayait de suivre ce que son Patron lui disait tandis qu'il tournait arbitrairement à gauche. Qu'il comprenne correctement ou non, il était au moins sûr de deux choses. **1 :** Son pantalon devenait beaucoup trop serré. **2 :** _Le Patron n'avait couché avec personne d'autre._

"Prenons une bouteille de vin par exemple. Un goulot d'une forme sympa, une circonférence agréable. C'est rentré comme une lettre à la poste."

L'image se grava sur les rétines de Doumeki, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger son excitation douloureuse.

"Mais ce n'était pas assez large. Donc j'ai cherché autre chose. C'était comme chiner dans une foire. La bouteille de shampoing, l'embout du sèche-cheveux, la télécommande, même ce vase qui ne contenait qu'une seule rose. Mais aucun ne faisait l'affaire. J'avais ta queue comme standard après tout. Difficile de faire mieux. Et puis j'ai vu le téléphone. L'un de ces téléphones sans fil que l'hôtel te met à disposition sur la table de chevet. Noir et épais. Bien épais. Et qui correspondait parfaitement à mes exigences."

Yashiro jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, satisfait des réactions que ses paroles suscitaient.

"Ce téléphone m'a fait jouir à peu près quinze fois pendant le voyage." Il fit glisser sa main sur le torse de Doumeki. "Nous avons cette profonde connexion maintenant. J'avais presque envie de le ramener avec moi. Du sexe par téléphone," résuma-t-il. "Intelligent, pas vrai ?"

Il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Doumeki et prit pour la première fois son érection en main. Puis il soupira, satisfait.

"Comment t'as fait pour cacher ce trésor pendant tout ce temps ?" murmura-t-il.

La respiration de Doumeki se faisait haletante sous la persévérance de la main agréablement chaude de Yashiro. Il se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été viré. Enfin, vraiment viré. Mais il préférait se trancher un autre doigt plutôt que de poser la question.

"Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te faire une fellation digne de ce nom maintenant que tu peux durcir," se plaignit Yashiro de sa voix mélodieuse-et-soyeuse. "J'ai déjà essayé, mais tu m'as arrêté pour cette inutile séance de pelotage."

"Étais-je mauvais à ça, Patron ?" Doumeki ne se rendit compte que cette pensée le préoccupait qu'après l'avoir énoncée à haute voix.

Yashiro se rappela de sa langue, de ses mains, du poids de son torse qui le maintenait plaqué contre la voiture.

Il se contorsionna au lieu de répondre, s'assit sur le siège passager avant. Doumeki lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux. Yashiro prit encore quelques taffes avant de se débarrasser de son mégot par la fenêtre. Puis il se pencha et défit la braguette de Doumeki.

"Je vais me garer."

"Pas la peine."

Yashiro comptait dévorer ce sexe dès qu'il poserait ses yeux dessus, mais il prit un instant pour s'émerveiller devant cette splendeur de la nature.

Tout, de l'épaisseur à la longueur, en passant par la forme, était parfait. Si parfait que ça semblait sortir tout droit d'un labo.

A des kilomètres de là, Doumeki essayait de ne pas fermer les yeux. De la sueur perlait sur son front.

Puis Yashiro l'avala, d'un coup, entièrement. Doumeki en eut le souffle coupé. La Lexus mangea la ligne continue avant de reprendre sa route.

* * *

 **Les indéniables avantages de la première vraie fellation du Patron, par Doumeki :**

\- L'habileté divine du Patron : Lèvres, main, langue, gorge profonde, même la présence de dents de temps en temps pour le maintenir perpétuellement au bord de la jouissance. Et ce sans compter la succion, la friction, le rythme. C'était clairement la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Les bruits émis par le Patron : Les gémissements près de la pointe qui envoyaient des chocs électriques dans tout son système nerveux, ses halètements étranglés lorsqu'il le prenait plus profondément.

\- Pouvoir prendre l'initiative : De son bras atteindre le pantalon de Yashiro, le baisser brutalement, exposer ses hanches et son cul, sa peau blanche et tentatrice. Puis mouiller ses doigts avec sa salive et le pénétrer.

\- Les nouveaux sons émis par le Patron : Une anthologie de miaulements désespérés et d'halètements, la pulsation qui enserrait les doigts de Doumeki, les vibrations consécutives qu'il ressentait sur son sexe.

 **Les indéniables inconvénients de la première vraie fellation du Patron, par Doumeki :**

\- Que les cheveux du Patron soient hors d'atteinte : Il avait bien essayé de les toucher, mais Yashiro avait arrêté ses administrations et éloigné sa main d'une tape sèche. "Garde au moins une main sur le volant. Ta conduite est déjà assez horrible comme ça depuis que j'ai commencé."

\- L'impossibilité de faire plusieurs choses à la fois : Il n'avait pas vérifié l'angle mort pendant un changement de voie et n'avait évité que de justesse de tuer un cycliste.

\- Qu'une voiture de police les interpelle à cause de sa conduite désastreuse : Les phares bleu et rouge clignotant sous la pluie. Le Patron arrêta brièvement de le sucer et lui ordonna de se ranger, la voix coupante comme une lame de rasoir.

\- L'amour immodéré du Patron pour le voyeurisme : Même lorsqu'ils étaient rangés sur le côté de la route et que le flic marchait dans leur direction, son carnet de verbalisation à la main, la bouche et la main de Yashiro étaient toujours à l'ouvrage. Tout le potentiel de concentration de Doumeki était réduit à un unique objectif, ne pas jouir.

\- Que le Patron et le flic se connaissent : Des plaisanteries furent échangées, Yashiro souriant sereinement depuis les genoux de Doumeki, son visage tout près de son sexe suintant et horriblement dur. Entre le flic et Doumeki, difficile de dire qui était le plus mal-à-l'aise. Doumeki ne lâchait pas du regard le pare-brise.

\- Que le Patron et que le flic se connaissent _de cette manière_ : "Ça fait un bail depuis la dernière fois où tu étais à la place de ce grand gaillard, pas vrai ?" Le flic, complètement trempé par la pluie, avait à présent le visage écarlate.

\- Que le Patron invite le flic à les rejoindre, de sa voix aussi voluptueuse que du velours : "Il y a un cul qui n'attend que toi ici." Le flic, abasourdi, fixa la peau de Yashiro exposée devant lui. Un tiraillement évident d'envie envahit son regard. Puis il croisa les yeux de Doumeki pour la première fois et pâlit de manière alarmante. D'où il était, Yashiro ne capta pas les signaux _Touche mon Patron et crève_ émis silencieusement par son garde du corps. Le flic refusa poliment, les avertit d'une voix faible contre les dangers d'une conduite imprudente, puis opéra une retraite stratégique sous la pluie.

* * *

Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, arrivés dans un paisible quartier résidentiel, Doumeki jouit violemment dans la bouche de Yashiro. Il continua à pénétrer Yashiro de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ce dernier atteigne aussi l'orgasme.

Après une bonne minute passée à haleter et à tenter de reprendre son souffle, Yashiro se retourna et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Doumeki, ses jambes étendues sur le siège passager avant et le tableau de bord.

"Vraiment un endroit pourri pour s'arrêter," dit-il, cherchant subtilement une meilleure position.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien, Patron ?"

"Plutôt pas mal."

Doumeki détourna les yeux de la route aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se l'offrir sans avoir un accident. Yashiro avait les yeux fermés. Un sourire repu sur les lèvres. L'image même de la satisfaction.

La pluie avait cessé d'une manière ou d'autre. L'esprit de Doumeki était agréablement détendu. Il conduisait désormais de manière automatique. Il commençait à avoir faim, mais il continuerait jusqu'à atteindre la mer du Japon avec plaisir, tant que Yashiro ne lui dirait pas de s'arrêter quelque part.

"J'ai faim," déclara soudainement Yashiro. "Où est-ce qu'on est ?"

Doumeki jeta un coup œil aux alentours. Puis il réalisa.

"Euh..."

"Quoi ?"

Yashiro ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Doumeki était toujours canon de profil, pensa-t-il.

Quand aucune réponse ne lui parvient, il répéta. "Où nous as-tu emmenés ?"

Doumeki n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il avait fait, parce que ce n'était certainement pas la route la plus courte depuis l'aéroport, mais il les avait apparemment inconsciemment conduits chez lui sans s'en rendre compte. Son appartement n'était qu'à deux minutes d'ici.

"Nous sommes près de chez moi."

Yashiro haussa les sourcils.

"La maison de Doumeki. Comme c'est intéressant."

Doumeki était nerveux. Une image traversa son esprit; le Patron avec ses cheveux magnifiques, son corps élancé, sa veste de costume hors de prix, la main gauche dans sa poche, se tenant élégamment dans son appartement minuscule et très banal, où il y avait toujours cette satanée rambarde couverte de rouille dans la salle de bains. Ça ne collait pas.

"Nous pouvons aller autre part -"

"Nope."

"Il y a un restaurant juste à côté -"

"Nope."

"Mais je n'ai rien à manger dans le -"

"Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quelque chose." Yashiro s'assit sur le siège passager et alluma une cigarette. Ses yeux à demi-ouverts brillaient d'une lueur que Doumeki n'arrivait pas à identifier. "Nous sommes d'accord ? Bien. Alors c'est parti."


	7. Savon et Murakami

**Avertissement -** scènes de sexe explicites

 **Le décor :** l'appartement de Doumeki, juste après le retour de Yashiro de Taiwan

 **Les acteurs** : Yashiro (avec ses cheveux magnifiques, son corps élancé, sa veste de costume hors de prix, la main gauche dans sa poche, se tenant élégamment dans son appartement minuscule et très banal) et Doumeki (horriblement conscient de cette satanée rambarde couverte de rouille dans la salle de bains)

 **Le sujet de la conversation :** La nourriture

Doumeki ouvrit les placards de sa cuisine, fouilla dans les tiroirs, examina le contenu de son frigo et congélateur. Ce qu'il y vit aurait fait fuir même un étudiant de fac aguerri.

"Rien ?"

"Rien."

" _C'est_ _pas possible_ , rien. Allez, fais un effort. Liste-moi ce que tu as, tout simplement."

Le cœur battant, Doumeki le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il semblait tellement à l'aise, sûr de lui, déambulant calmement près de la table basse, étudiant la pièce. Il s'arrêta brièvement devant la seule photo de l'appartement, représentant Doumeki et sa petite sœur, photo qu'il venait tout juste d'encadrer.

"Hum... du pain, du sel, du cumin, des cornichons -"

Un ricanement. "Sérieusement ? _Des cornichons_ ?"

"De la confiture, des céréales, des betteraves en conserve. Et du pamplemousse."

"On peut mettre la confiture sur du pain et manger ça avec des céréales alors. Tu as du lait au moins ?"

"Non."

"Oh. Hé bien, on fera sans alors. Avec du pamplemousse et des cornichons pour le dessert."

"Patron, il y a un restaurant juste à côté."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais manger chez toi."

"On peut commander quelque chose."

"On peut, oui," admit Yashiro. Doumeki respira instantanément plus aisément. "A condition qu'on invite le livreur à nous rejoindre dans la chambre à coucher."

"... Je vais couper le pain."

"Brillante idée."

Doumeki attrapa la baguette de pain. Dans ses oreilles résonnait encore le ' _nous_ rejoindre'.

Yashiro, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, s'assit sur le canapé et feuilleta le livre de poche posé sur la table basse, une page cornée servant de marque-page. Doumeki lisait des romans. Enfin, un roman. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Yashiro s'était senti à l'aise dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil, ce qui était bizarre. C'était presque comme s'il était déjà familier des lieux. Ce qui rendait d'autant plus amusant le fait que le phénomène inverse semblait affecter le propriétaire. Il contemplait un Doumeki à l'évidence mal-à-l'aise qui s'affairait, un Doumeki qui semblait trop large, trop encombrant pour sa petite cuisine. Cette scène avait un air de déjà-vu. Ah oui, se rappela Yashiro, c'était la fois où une minute Doumeki était en train de faire à manger et la minute suivante, Yashiro était à plat ventre sur le lit, se faisant furieusement baiser par Doumeki.

 _Mmm. Doucement. Du calme._

"Je pense que je vais d'abord prendre un bain."

Doumeki se retourna. "Je vais vous en faire couler un."

Dans la salle de bains, en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse d'eau, Doumeki mena une lutte féroce et silencieuse contre la rambarde couverte de taches de rouille. Après s'être rendu compte que gratter ne servait à rien, il prit trois serviettes du placard et prit soin de recouvrir complètement la rambarde. Puis il plia avec précaution une autre serviette pour Yashiro, priant pour que le secret de sa rambarde ne soit jamais dévoilé. Il était conscient d'être probablement sur la bonne voie pour devenir fou, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Pendant ce temps, Yashiro vagabondait dans la chambre. Qui était à peu de choses près la salle à manger. Une pièce simple, à la décoration spartiate, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Il y faisait agréablement chaud. Il ouvrit les volets. L'appartement était situé au douzième étage et donnait une belle vue sur l'ensemble du quartier, vue partiellement obstruée par l'immeuble d'en face. La lumière du soleil perçait faiblement à travers les nuages.

Il plissa les yeux. Le parc à côté avait l'air familier. Ses arbres, ses bancs. L'église. Et puis le SDF qui traînait à l'entrée. L'arrêt de bus pas loin. _Est-ce que c'est_... ? Il revit les lieux dans sa mémoire, essayant de trouver un meilleur angle de vue, de retrouver ses repères. Si c'était ça... alors la maison devrait être... Il suivit l'itinéraire tracé mentalement.

Là. (Heureusement) partiellement obstrué par une montée et les maisons environnantes. Le quartier où il avait vécu enfant.

Son garde du corps vivait à quelques pas de sa maison d'enfance. Bien sûr qu'il vivait là, cet imbécile sans considération pour ses sentiments.

Il la regarda, intensément. Comme une caméra militaire à la pointe de la technologie, il choisit un endroit en particulier, se concentra dessus, puis rétrécit son champ de vision, répétant le même processus encore et encore. Zooma. Il traversa la terre, le béton, le temps. Et il le vit. Le garçon en uniforme scolaire, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant dans le lointain. Sanglotant désespérément entre ses dents serrées. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues comme si on avait fracassé un barrage et le torrent se déversait, noyant tout sur son passage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et Yashiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer.

"Le bain est prêt, Patron."

Doumeki se tenait sur le seuil, ayant remonté l'une des manches de sa chemise jusqu'au coude. Yashiro resta planté là pendant un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se détourner brusquement de la fenêtre, son visage masqué par les ombres. Doumeki cligna des yeux. Le changement avait été brutal.

Yashiro le dépassa à la hâte tout en déboutonnant sa veste à une main.

"Avez-vous besoin de moi pour... ?"

"Je peux le faire seul."

Il claqua la porte de la salle de bains.

* * *

Doumeki n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. A la place, il se dépêcha dès qu'il en eut l'occasion de nettoyer son appartement du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il remit les coussins à leur place, épousseta le dessus des placards, balaya le parquet, et changea même les draps de son lit avec un rougissement d'embarras.

Puis il retourna dans la cuisine et fixa d'un air désespéré les tranches de pain sur lesquelles il avait étalé de la confiture. Il ne pouvait pas décemment servir ça au Patron. Il attrapa ses clefs, sortit, fit sept pas dans le couloir avant de se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé le Patron seul, on avait tiré trois fois sur ce dernier. Il rentra aussitôt.

* * *

Être dans l'eau le calma. Il aimait bien l'odeur du savon. Enfin gel douche plutôt. Doumeki lisait des romans. Et utilisait des gels douche parfumés à la noix de coco. Qui l'aurait cru ? Peut-être même qu'il faisait les deux en même temps. Le rire de Yashiro résonna dans la petite salle de bains.

S'aspergeant le visage d'eau, il se réprimanda d'avoir sombré aussi facilement dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Il refusait de devenir ce cliché de moi-héros-solitaire-se-battant-contre-ses-vieux-démons. Evidemment, que sa vie craignait à cette époque, quand il était trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'améliorer. Mais n'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Et n'aimait-il pas cet homme qu'il était devenu ? Ce gosse en uniforme scolaire, pleurant de manière pathétique à cause de ce que lui avait dit Kageyama en passant, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un personnage d'un vieux roman écorné qu'il avait lu il y a de ça bien longtemps.

Il laissa sa main droite s'enfoncer sans but dans l'eau du bain.

* * *

Doumeki était déchiré entre enlever la croûte du pain ou la laisser quand il entendit le Patron sortir de la salle de bains et l'appeler. Il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

Yashiro était en train de regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre, encore une fois, encore trempé par l'eau du bain et complètement nu à l'exception de l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras blessé. Il ne paraissait plus en colère, observa Doumeki avec soulagement. Puis il observa autre chose et rougit.

"Je ne savais pas que tu lisais du Murakami," commenta Yashiro d'une voix vaguement amusée. "En fait, je suis surpris que tu saches lire tout court. Mais du Murakami... Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout."

Doumeki remarqua son exemplaire de _La Course au mouton sauvage_ sur la petite table.

"Il n'est pas mal, je trouve."

"J'aurais dit que tu étais trop... peu créatif. Pour lire du Murakami."

Doumeki contemplait les muscles souples et fins de son dos et de ses jambes. Ça lui donnait un air félin, élégant. Son cœur battit plus vite. _Le Patron a dit quelque chose_ , se rappela-t-il furieusement à l'ordre. _C'est à ton tour de parler_.

"Il..." Il tenta de se remémorer l'histoire. "J'aime l'idée qu'aucun de ses personnages ne semble savoir ce qu'il se passe. Même à la fin."

Yashiro se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent un moment, immobiles. Puis Yashiro eut un sourire paresseux.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà lu dans ta baignoire ?"

"Euh... non. Je ne crois pas."

Yashiro gloussa. Il jeta négligemment sur le sol la serviette qu'il tenait à la main et s'avança.

"Au fait," lui dit-il d'un air nonchalant au creux de l'oreille. "Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour cette rambarde dans ta salle de bains."

* * *

Doumeki voulait l'embrasser, il voulait l'embrasser plus qu'il ne voulait lui caresser les cheveux, c'était dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se coordonner suffisamment. Il était loin d'être mécontent pourtant. Le Patron était étendu sur le lit, bras et jambes écartés, et il avait ses doigts en lui, l'étirant convenablement. Il contemplait, subjugué, les expressions de Yashiro, se gorgeait de ses brusques soupirs, avant de se pencher et de prendre son sexe en bouche. Les doigts du Patron étaient agrippés à ses cheveux.

Il changea de position, plongeant sa langue là où était sa main et vice-versa. Yashiro gémit et resserra sa prise sur Doumeki, le forçant à enfouir sa langue plus profondément.

Doumeki était dangereusement proche d'atteindre ses limites. Mais il persévéra. Depuis le début, il avait préparé le harnais, la bride, le mors et les œillères. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme la dernière fois. Il allait faire les choses bien. Il n'y aurait ni sang ni larmes ni bras blessé se faisant torturer. Il massa la prostate de Yashiro, appliqua une bonne dose de salive, prit son temps. Mais cela semblait ne pas suffire.

Yashiro pensait apparemment la même chose.

"Amène le lubrifiant," lui dit-il pantelant.

Doumeki leva la tête. "Je n'en ai pas."

Yashiro le regarda d'un air incrédule avant de tilter.

"Oh. C'est vrai. Du lubrifiant n'est pas en tête de liste des courses quand on est impuissant, j'imagine."

Doumeki ne répondit pas.

"T'as de la vaseline ?"

"Non."

"Une lotion quelconque ?"

"Non."

"De l'huile d'olive ?"

Silence.

"Va en chercher."

Doumeki se leva du lit sans un mot. De retour dans la cuisine, à côté des tranches de pain confiturées qui commençaient à rassir dans l'air ambiant, il trouva une bouteille d'huile d'olive à moitié vide et la regarda d'un air pensif. Il réalisa qu'il se tenait dans _sa_ cuisine tenant à la main _sa_ bouteille d'huile d'olive et qu'il allait la ramener dans _sa_ chambre pour aller baiser _son_ Patron dans _son_ lit.

 _Bertolli Vierge Extra_ , était-il marqué sur l'étiquette. Très drôle.

Quand Doumeki revint près de lui, Yashiro était extrêmement agacé de se sentir nerveux. Lui. Nerveux. Ça doit être à cause du stupide visage de Doumeki, décida-t-il. Ce visage qui ne révélait rien de ce qu'il pensait. Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi impassible ?

Tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts couverts d'huile profondément en Yashiro, Doumeki en profita pour l'observer attentivement. La tête tournée sur le côté, des yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder en coin, sa bouche qui laissait échapper soupir sur soupir. Que voulait dire ce regard exactement ? Était-il réticent ? Incertain ? Se pourrait-il, que _lui_ , _Yashiro_ , se sente timide ?

"Baise-moi à la fin, espèce d'idiot."

D'accord, pas timide. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Mais ce regard... il était encore là. De l'incertitude, du doute, mêlés à du désir et à de l'empressement. Et en dépit des nombreux exploits sexuels de son Parton, ça excita Doumeki de savoir qu'il pouvait le voir comme ça. Puis il sursauta. Se pourrait-il que le Patron ne soit comme ça... qu'avec lui ?

Il mit de côté cette dangereuse pensée et le pénétra.

La taille seule de son sexe suffit à couper le souffle de Yashiro. Il frissonna.

 _Attention_ , se rappela Doumeki tandis que la chaleur et l'étroitesse réclamèrent immédiatement leurs droits. Il commença par des coups de reins brefs mais puissants. Il souleva Yashiro par les hanches et le maintint à bout de bras alors qu'il le baisait. Yashiro le regardait, les yeux rendus brumeux sous le plaisir.

 _Retiens-toi. Jusqu'à quatre-vingt pourcent. Non, soixante pourcent. Pas plus. Tu n'es pas ton père._

Inconscient des pensées de son partenaire, l'extase initiale de Yashiro se fana rapidement.

Avec tout ce lubrifiant et cette préparation, avec la vitesse soigneusement contrôlée de Doumeki, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour s'habituer à la taille de Doumeki enfoui en lui. Il n'y avait pas de douleur.

Et l'absence de douleur fut vite remplacée par de l'irritation. Et de mauvais souvenirs tentant de refaire surface.

Doumeki allongea doucement Yashiro sur le lit, se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

Et soudain il se rappela. De ce type d'il y a une dizaine d'années. Ce type qu'Hirata lui avait assigné quand il avait débuté dans le métier. Ce type, se rendit soudain compte Yashiro, qui avait une cicatrice quasiment au même endroit où Doumeki avait la sienne. Ce type qui avait voulu que Yashiro le regarde et l'embrasse pendant leurs relations sexuelles. Ce type. Les caresses tendres et amoureuses. La nausée. Yashiro ressentit tout cela une fois de plus.

"Arrête."

Après quelques coups de rein, Doumeki se paralysa.

"C'est de la merde."

Et les mots furent pareils à un vent glacial et mordant sur la peau de Doumeki.

"Quoi ?"

"Toi qui me traites à nouveau comme ta petite amie pré-pubère. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais être capable de jouir avec ça ?"

Le sexe de Doumeki était encore profondément enfoui dans son cul, les jambes de Yashiro crochetées à ses épaules.

"Je..."

Yashiro chercha à rencontrer son regard. _Mais où est passé l'autre Doumeki ?_

"Arrête de jouer l'innocent, ça sert à que dalle. J'ai vu ce que t'es capable de faire." Ses yeux étaient perçants. Exigeants. "Fais-le encore."

Doumeki releva un peu la tête. Puis détourna le regard.

Une vague de dégoût bien plus grande submergea Yashiro.

"Dégage."

Doumeki se retira entièrement et s'assit au bord du lit.

Yashiro resta là, énervé et plus sexuellement frustré qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il aurait vraiment dû voler ce téléphone à l'hôtel.

* * *

Téléphone. Hôtel.

Idée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Doumeki. L'image même de la honte et de la défaite. Les sourcils froncés, la tête baissée.

 _Où est passé l'autre Doumeki ? Comment le faire sortir pour qu'on joue ensemble tous les deux ?_

"J'ai menti. A propos de n'avoir été baisé par personne à Taipei."

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment une expression à proprement parler qui le trahit. Ce fut plus comme si au lieu de Doumeki se tenait une statue. C'était imperceptible, mais Doumeki s'était raidi. Il le savait. Et cette réaction déclencha chez Yashiro quelque chose qui lui avait manqué ces dix dernières minutes.

"Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me retenir pendant une semaine ? Je savais que t'étais pas très intelligent, mais franchement. Même toi t'aurais pu le deviner. Il y en a eu trois en total. Un par un au début, puis les trois à la fois. Personne d'aussi bien monté que toi, évidemment, mais je ne suis pas vraiment connu pour être regardant."

Il aurait voulu avoir ses cigarettes à portée. A la place, il croisa les jambes et se suréleva sur un coude.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment menti pour le sexe par téléphone. C'était juste pas mon idée. C'est un des gars qui y a pensé en premier. Il l'a pris et m'a baisé avec, comme ça, c'est sorti de nulle part. Cet homme était vraiment inspiré, un véritable artiste." Il soupira d'un air dramatique. "C'était un superbe voyage, vraiment. Je l'ai un peu édulcoré en te le racontant, à vrai dire."

 _Et maintenant le coup de grâce_. "En fait, je suis quasiment certain que l'un d'entre eux habite près d'ici. Enfin pas loin. Ça te dirait que je tienne une petite réunion de retrouvailles dans ton appart' ?"

Doumeki n'avait pas croisé une seule fois son regard. Il semblait mémoriser le léger motif en zigzag ornant la couette. Mâchoires et poings serrés étaient les seuls signes extérieurs de ses émotions bouillonnant à l'intérieur.

Yashiro soupira. _Vraiment ? Jusqu'où je dois aller pour que tu craques ?_

"Apporte-moi mon portable."

Doumeki leva finalement la tête. Il y eut une brève impasse, où aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis il se leva lentement. Yashiro remarqua avec une satisfaction morbide et malfaisante que son sexe était redevenu flasque. C'était comme revoir un vieil ami.

Après lui avoir remis le téléphone, Doumeki recula de quelques pas.

Yashiro composa le numéro et attendit, regardant par la fenêtre. Doumeki entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'un téléphone qu'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil. D'une voix d'homme qui répond.

"Toruda !" s'exclama chaleureusement Yashiro. "Comment vas-tu ? C'est moi, Yashiro... je sais, cela ne fait que vingt-quatre heures à peine depuis notre petit rendez-vous dans les toilettes pour hommes, mais que veux-tu ! Tu me manques déjà."

Doumeki savait qu'il devait partir, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était comme enraciné. Il entendait la conversation par bribes, la voix indistincte qui répondait à Yashiro et la haït passionnément. Un goût âcre, comme du vinaigre, se répandit dans sa bouche.

Comme de la rouille plutôt. Jamais, de sa vie entière, ses défauts et faiblesses n'avaient été révélés aussi cruellement. Il désirait tellement retourner à l'époque bénie de son impuissance.

Yashiro ne lui accorda qu'un seul regard, pour lui demander froidement quelle était son adresse. Doumeki la le lui récita tel un robot. Il sentait quelque chose bouillonner en lui, tel un déluge sur le point de se déchaîner. Ses poings serrés tremblèrent.

"Amène des jouets aussi, y'a rien de marrant dans ce trou," entendit-il à un moment donné. Yashiro, qui était encore en érection, commença à se branler indolemment. "Des godemichés, des perles, la totale quoi. Ah, n'oublie pas les cordes."

Et soudain Yashiro, exécutant son plan génial, eut une idée encore plus brillante. Un nom qui allait faire bousculer les choses. Il doutait fortement que son audience bouleversée remarque à quel point il s'éloignait totalement d'un scénario plausible.

"Oh, Nakazawa est là ? Excellent."

Ses instincts étaient bons. Il y eut un claquement audible. Un bruit de claquement, comme l'aurait fait une lanière de cuir.

"Non, il est plus que le bienvenu, plus on est de fous, plus on -"

Une vague de soulagement et d'excitation le submergea quand il sentit la main de Doumeki se refermer sur son poignet comme un étau. Le téléphone lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol tandis que Yashiro fut plaqué à plat ventre sur le lit.

* * *

Nanahara essayait tant bien que mal de désinfecter son épaule blessée quand le téléphone sonna. Il jura et maudit toutes les personnes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, de sa mère à Dieu, quand il remarqua que c'était le Patron qui l'appelait. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'ignorer. (Il s'était déjà fait engueuler pour n'avoir pas répondu au Patron lorsqu'il avait été coincé dans cette fusillade. Et apparemment on s'en foutait que c'était parce qu'il était alors cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, une aiguille traversant sa peau.)

Donc, tachant de sang et de désinfectant le téléphone et ses boutons, Nanahara décrocha.

"Salut, Patron."

"Toruda !" l'avait joyeusement appelé ce dernier. "Comment vas-tu ? C'est moi, Yashiro."

"Quoi ? C'est qui Toruda ? Moi c'est Nanahara, Patron."

"Je sais, cela ne fait que vingt-quatre heures à peine depuis notre petit rendez-vous dans les toilettes pour hommes -"

"Les toilettes pour hommes ?"

"- mais que veux-tu ! Tu me manques déjà."

"Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?"

Et ainsi de suite. Il tenta encore et encore de faire comprendre à Yashiro qu'il s'était trompé de numéro, mais l'homme semblait déterminé à poursuivre son étrange monologue. L'épaule de Nanahara lui faisait un mal de chien. Il perdit bientôt toute patience.

"JE NE SUIS PAS TORUDA ! ET JE NE CONNAIS PAS NON PLUS DE NAKAZAWA MERDE !"

Puis on aurait dit que Yashiro avait lâché le téléphone.

"Patron ?"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nanahara l'entendit haleter et gémir. Il était perdu. Devait-il aller chercher de l'aide ? Est-ce que ça avait été un code élaboré pour dire que Yashiro avait des ennuis ?

 _"Putain, oui. Ugh ! Plus fort !"_

Son esprit additionna deux et deux et il rougit. Bien sûr. D'accord.

Nouveau dilemme. Était-il censé les écouter ? Est-ce que ça faisait partie du jeu, ça aussi ?

Il éloigna le téléphone, le regarda, sentit une pointe de culpabilité faire son apparition, puis le remit contre son oreille.

Encore plus de gémissements et de sanglots. Des supplications. Rauques et désespérées. Qui que ce soit, ils y allaient vraiment fort.

Nanahara ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il raccrochait, il manquerait le spectacle. S'il se branlait, il aurait sûrement des problèmes. Après tout ce qu'il avait maté en cachette, l'avait prévenu le Patron, sa note commençait à être salée. Est-ce que ça comptait comme mater ça ?

Il choisit une voie alternative. Après tout, si c'était une sorte de code ou de jeu pour lequel le Patron l'avait délibérément appelé, c'était son devoir en tant que subordonné d'écouter, pas vrai ? Il dit à sa queue de se tenir tranquille et garda le téléphone plaqué contre son oreille. Il transpirait.

Puis, les gémissements cédèrent la place à un : " _Mon bras. Tords-le encore_."

Mon Dieu. Yashiro avait trouvé un vrai taré sur ce coup-là.

Yashiro hurla.

Et Nanahara entendit une autre voix. La reconnut.

Et raccrocha.

Après quelques secondes de silence stupéfait, il essuya la sueur sur son front, essayant de faire correspondre ce qu'il venait d'entendre avec son ancienne vision de Doumeki Chikara. Puis retourna s'occuper de sa blessure.


	8. Initiales K K

**Le sexe (surpris par Nanahara) :**

D'abord, on pressa le visage de Yashiro sur la couette puis Doumeki, qui ne se rappelait pas quand exactement était réapparue son érection, le pénétra sans un mot ni un bruit. Pour chaque gémissement de Yashiro, Doumeki était plus dur, plus violent, plus brutal.

A un moment, il tira les cheveux de Yashiro si brusquement que sa nuque craqua. Yashiro prit une inspiration tremblante, faillit s'étouffer.

"Putain, oui. Ugh ! Plus fort !"

Doumeki l'agrippait par les hanches si fort qu'il était sûr qu'il aurait des bleus, et continuait ses coups de butoir, cédant à son envie de marquer la chair blanche devant lui. Sa main le frappa. Plusieurs fois. Des marques furieuses qui tiraient à Yashiro des cris de plaisir.

Ensuite, il le retourna comme une crêpe, se réappropriant Yashiro, posant violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Goûta le sang. Yashiro gémit dans sa bouche, chercha à se dégager pour reprendre son souffle, mais Doumeki ne le laissa pas faire. Il baisa le Patron pendant de longues minutes. Pendant tout ce temps, le goût métallique du sang imprégna leur salive, s'immisça entre leurs langues. Quand Doumeki finit par le relâcher, Yashiro jeta un œil à ses lèvres maculées de sang et faillit jouir sur-le-champ.

"Mon bras. Tords-le encore."

Il espérait que Doumeki déchire son écharpe qui maintenait son bras blessé, mais Doumeki surpassa ses attentes, comme toujours. Il traça du bout des doigts son torse, ses gestes empreints d'une gentillesse trompeuse, comme un chien de chasse s'apprêtant à s'abattre sur sa proie. Puis il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, la cicatrice de sa blessure par balle. Et alors que Yashiro réalisait de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il n'eut pas le temps de s'y préparer. Une seconde plus tard, son garde du corps appuyait sur la peau encore sensible.

Yashiro cria et jouit. Doumeki le suivit silencieusement peu après, son orgasme tout aussi intense.

 **L'après-coup :**

"Patron ?" murmura-t-il, semblant émerger d'un brouillard.

( _Nanahara sort_ )

C'était la même chose que la dernière fois. D'abord, la réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer (le corps tremblant devant lui, le sang sur ses lèvres, la blessure par balle atrocement rouge) puis le dégoût de soi qui s'ensuivait. Sauf que là, l'envie de vomir était dix fois plus forte. Il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Yashiro, toujours pantelant, sourit au plafond.

Docteur Jekyll et M. Hyde. Docteur Bouffé-Par-La-Culpabilité-Et-Dévoué-Garde-Du-Corps Jekyll et M. Sadique-Malgré-Lui-Mais-Excellent-A-Ça Hyde. C'était probablement ce que le gars voulait écrire à l'origine, songea Yashiro. Avant que les éditeurs d'une Angleterre victorienne pudibonde (ou un truc du genre) décident de le censurer.

Doumeki resta debout dans la salle de bains pendant un moment. Puis, il s'assit au bord de la baignoire, la tête baissée. Le goût du sang imprégnant sa bouche.

Quand il revint, Yashiro était adossé à la tête de lit et était en train de fumer une cigarette, paraissant totalement à l'aise. Satisfait. Content même. Il avait essuyé la majeure partie du sang sur ses lèvres, mais la morsure était encore apparente et saignait légèrement.

"Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es parti et tu t'es assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, la tête baissée ?" Il ricana légèrement, une main soutenant sa tête. "Est-ce que tu pourrais faire en sorte de ne pas combattre tes démons d'une manière aussi évidente ? C'est d'un ennui..."

Il dévora du regard le torse musclé de Doumeki, ses bras puissants, ses poings serrés et son sexe à demi-flasque. Ce sexe qui lui offrait la meilleure baise de sa vie, ajouta en pensée Yashiro. Enfin d'après ses souvenirs récents du moins, se sentit-il à nouveau obligé de préciser.

"Je..."

Doumeki fixait les fils du tapis.

"Tu... ?"

"Je démissionne."

Silence.

"Vraiment ? Tu fais semblant de démissionner après que j'ai fait semblant de te virer ?"

"Je... je ne fais pas semblant."

Yashiro étira ses jambes puis les croisa langoureusement.

"D'une, je suis certain qu'il y a une règle dans les ressources humaines qui dit que ta démission n'est pas valable quand tu la rends en étant nu devant ton supérieur hiérarchique."

Il savait qu'il avait affaire à un petit garçon, confus et apeuré, en pleine crise de panique. Le ramener à la raison serait d'une aisance déconcertante. Mais son cœur martelait quand même dans sa poitrine. D'avoir assez d'impact sur cet homme pour le faire renoncer à son travail qui était toute sa vie ? Savoir ça... c'était grandiose.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu démissionner ?"

Silence. Puis :

"Je ne veux plus faire de mal au Patron."

"Je suis d'avis contraire. Tu devrais te voir quand tu t'y mets vraiment. Tu es très imaginatif."

Pas de réponse.

"J'aime avoir mal," déclara lentement Yashiro. Masochisme 101. Il se rappela dans un frisson la jalousie et la rage aveugle de Doumeki. "Et j'aime te faire du mal."

Il tira une taffe et souffla la fumée en direction de Doumeki, mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle l'atteigne.

"Ne veux-tu pas que je te fasse du mal ?"

 _Je veux que vous fassiez ce que vous voulez de moi_ , pensa Doumeki.

Yashiro attendit une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il soupira.

"Tu ne vas pas démissionner. Honnêtement, c'était pathétique de ne serait-ce que le prétendre."

"Mais -"

" _Mais Patron, je suis une vraie mauviette et je ne veux pas vous faire du mal même si je suis au septième ciel quand ça arrive_." Il parla d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, moqueur et manqua de s'interrompre suite à un fou rire intempestif. " _Donc je mets le holà. Plus jamais. Je démissionne définitivement, ça oui_. Hé bien," poursuivit-il de sa voix habituelle. "Je ne te savais pas si éloquent, Doumeki. Si tu veux jouer les durs, je suis d'humeur assez généreuse pour t'offrir quelque chose pour sceller notre accord retrouvé."

Ses paroles rappelèrent à Doumeki le prologue de la Fois Numéro 5. Il avait presque dit la même chose à Ota, avec la même intonation doucereuse. Doumeki se prépara au pire.

"Tu te souviens de Nakazawa, je présume ?"

Il serra les mâchoires à sa mention. Yashiro lécha un peu de sang encore frais sur ses lèvres.

"Ça ne te dit rien ? Visage magnifique, mains extrêmement douées, impitoyable au lit. Et quoi d'autre... ah, oui très grand. Plus grand que toi, si je ne m'abuse. Ça y est, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"Oui." Toute sa haine concentrée une seule syllabe.

"C'est lui qui a organisé la fusillade."

A ces mots, Doumeki leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion. Yashiro hocha la tête pour confirmer ses doutes.

"Matsubara aussi veut que je crève. Misumi a creusé un peu et a découvert qu'ils avaient rejoint Hirata dans son plan diabolique de conquête du monde ou je ne sais trop quoi. Mais depuis qu'Hirata a foiré sa première tentative de meurtre à mon égard, sa fierté a dû en prendre un coup j'imagine. Bref, il laisse Nakazawa et le gang de Matsubara faire le sale boulot à sa place pour l'instant."

Doumeki digéra lentement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Se battre à la fois contre Hirata et le gang de Matsubara allait être difficile. Le Patron était plus en danger que jamais. Et cet enfoiré de Nakazawa. Si jamais il croisait de nouveau sa route, il ne s'en sortirait pas qu'avec un coup sur la mâchoire, il s'en assurerait.

"Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un, Doumeki ?"

La voix de Yashiro était d'un calme à toute épreuve. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Doumeki repensa à son père. Se souvint de comment sa tête avait cogné le sol alors qu'il le martelait de coups de poing. Se souvint de la manière dont le corps s'était écroulé telle une poupée de chiffon quand il avait enfin réussi à arrêter sa frénésie meurtrière. Son père inconscient. Mort, avait-il pensé. Je te veux mort.

Mais son père avait survécu. De peu, mais il avait survécu.

"Non."

"C'est un sentiment à nul autre pareil." Les yeux de Yashiro étaient aussi durs et froids que l'acier. "Tu concentres toute ta volonté, toute ton énergie dans un seul coup fatal, un seul. Et ce qui s'ensuit... c'est magnifique."

Doumeki soutint son regard. Pour une fois, il comprenait où voulait en venir Yashiro avant que ce dernier ne le lui explique.

"Donc voilà ce que je te propose. Nakazawa m'ennuie un peu. J'ai décidé en conséquence de leur faire passer un petit message de la part de leurs amis de Shinseikai, à lui et au gang de Matsubara. Et si tu es intéressé à continuer ton boulot..." Il jaugea Doumeki du regard. "Je te laisserais le soin de le tuer."

Sa dernière phrase sonnait presque fataliste. Les paroles de Yashiro provoquèrent une vision prémonitoire chez Doumeki : lui debout et à ses pieds, le cadavre de Nakazawa. Comme si c'était déjà décidé. Que cela allait arriver, inéluctablement.

"Bien, Patron," dit-il, parce que que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

"Super." Yashiro balança négligemment le mégot de cigarette sur la table de nuit près du lit. "T'es dur en affaires, hein ?"

* * *

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la paix fragile qu'ils avaient réussi tant bien que mal à instaurer fut réduite en miettes.

"Au fait, ce pain et cette confiture ? Ils deviennent quoi ?" s'enquit subitement Yashiro. Et c'était impossible pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas écouté leur conversation de déduire de sa voix parfaitement égale qu'ils venaient tout juste de parler d'assassiner quelqu'un de sang-froid.

Donc Doumeki mit son boxer et retourna à la cuisine en vitesse. Il jeta le pain rassis dans la poubelle et récupéra la demi-baguette de pain restante. Le Patron aurait les tranches de pain avec la mie moelleuse et il se rabattrait pour sa part sur le croûton un peu trop dur. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il étalait soigneusement la confiture quand Yashiro pénétra d'un air nonchalant dans la pièce, cherchant un cendrier plus approprié que la table de chevet.

"J'aime te voir seulement en sous-vêtements," déclara-t-il d'un air approbateur.

Devinant ce qu'il voulait, Doumeki sortit du placard au-dessus de la cuisinière un cendrier de table en verre et le posa sur le comptoir. Yashiro s'en servit et continua à fumer.

Doumeki le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, puis lui fit face, choqué. Il portait le T-shirt de Doumeki. Et rien d'autre. Le col bâillait sur ses clavicules, les manches étaient trop longues et il était un peu trop court pour rester dans les limites de la décence. Et c'était très bien comme ça; d'une certaine manière, cela le rendait encore plus sexy que s'il avait été entièrement nu.

Yashiro se gorgea de son regard sur lui pendant encore une minute ou deux avant de se décider à ruiner le moment. Il se toucha la joue.

"Oh. J'ai encore du sperme sur le visage ?"

Doumeki retourna à ses tranches de pain et à sa confiture. Yashiro contemplait sa main.

"Un peu."

Yashiro mordit à pleines dents dans la tranche de pain sur laquelle Doumeki avait soigneusement étalé la confiture.

"Putain," s'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine. "Je sais pas si c'est parce que mon dernier repas date de quand j'ai pris l'avion, mais en tout cas, c'est super bon. Fais-en encore."

Doumeki ressentit une pointe de fierté ridicule à cette idée. Yashiro s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, finissant de manger d'un air outrageusement satisfait. Il adorait les choses sucrées*. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'exemplaire de _La Course au mouton sauvage_ sur la petite table.

"Je reste dormir ici," annonça-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

"D'accord."

"Commence à éplucher le pamplemousse pour le dessert."

"D'accord."

Le goût métallique du sang se mélangea soudainement à la confiture. Il porta la main à sa lèvre. Se rappela de comment Doumeki l'avait malmenée et mordue.

"Où tu ranges tes pansements ?"

"Dans le placard dans la salle de bains. Je vais vous en chercher."

"Bouge pas, j'y vais. Occupe-toi de la bouffe."

Et si Doumeki avait insisté, s'il était allé lui-même chercher ces malheureux pansements, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Tandis que Yashiro se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, Doumeki était plongé dans son merveilleux petit monde suscité par le fait d'avoir été complimenté par Yashiro. Il y resta pendant trente secondes, alors que Yashiro admirait son reflet dans le miroir et se gorgeait de la vue de sa lèvre inférieure gonflée. Puis il ouvrit le placard sous le lavabo.

Ce fut simultané. Dans la cuisine, Doumeki sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Au même instant, Yashiro baissa la tête et le vit.

L'étui de lentilles de contact. Gravé d'initiales. K. K.

Doumeki lâcha brutalement le couteau et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Yashiro se tenait devant la porte, le poing serré sur le petit étui transparent.

Son expression à cet instant effraya Doumeki. Sa peur dépassa tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour.

Yashiro se sentait engourdi. Aveuglé par la rage. Il vit le visage pétrifié d'horreur de Doumeki, mais n'en fut pas satisfait. Il fallait qu'il le blesse plus que ça.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as pris ?"

Une question simple.

Doumeki ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Yashiro répéta sa question, la voix basse. Menaçante.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as pris ?"

 _Parce que vous êtes amoureux de lui et je déteste ça._

"Je... je ne sais pas, Patron."

Yashiro le fixa. Le contentement heureux et insouciant qu'il avait ressenti durant cette soirée s'était estompé, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un rêve. La réalité reprenait soudain ses droits et lui rappelait avec cruauté ces années à se languir pour un seul homme. Les prières silencieuses. La peur de se faire rejeter. La solitude d'un lycéen qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps dans une maison vide.

Le premier coup fut du même acabit que celui dans le couloir de l'hôtel; une claque bien plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait pensée en plein sur l'estafilade qui marquait sa joue.

Doumeki tituba. Puis le genou de Yashiro s'enfonça brutalement dans son ventre et il tomba sur le sol, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle.

Un autre coup à l'estomac. Il se recroquevilla.

Et puis, sans que Yashiro ne puisse s'en empêcher, il visa à nouveau son visage. Du blanc envahit la vision de Doumeki et son nez émit un craquement atroce.

Yashiro était livide. Il brillait dans ses yeux une lueur maniaque. Humiliée. Il ne parvint à s'arrêter qu'au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté.

Il avait totalement oublié Doumeki. Il était devenu cette personne qui avait roué de coups Nanahara sans arrière-pensées, avant de le jeter sur le seuil de la clinique de Kageyama.

Kageyama.

Doumeki n'avait même pas gémi de douleur. Il restait là, aux pieds de Yashiro, saignant abondamment du nez.

Pantelant, Yashiro ne put supporter de regarder Doumeki une seconde de plus. Il l'enjamba et sortit sans dire un mot.

* * *

Doumeki resta étendu sur le sol pendant bien trop longtemps. Il finit par se redresser et s'assit contre le mur. Resta dans cette position bien plus longtemps encore. Combattant ses démons d'une manière évidente.

S'il avait été plus réactif, il se serait épargné un monde de douleur et de culpabilité. En effet, Yashiro lui avait envoyé un message peu après son départ.

 _Oui, je te déteste. Je te détesterai pendant un certain temps, compte là-dessus. Et non, tu ne vas pas démissionner. Je veux que tu tues Nakazawa, rappelle-toi._

Doumeki le lut une bonne heure après son envoi. Il se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Tandis qu'il fixait les mots, encore sous le choc, un autre message s'afficha à l'écran.

 _Si tu me trahis encore une fois, je ne te virerais pas, je te tuerais._

Il ressentit une vague de soulagement qui se propagea dans son corps tout entier jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Puis :

 _Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de la fin de La Course au mouton sauvage. Lis-le en entier et rappelle-la moi._

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, Doumeki se mit à pleurer.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

*Prêt pour une histoire ennuyante dans laquelle je me vante de mes capacités de médium concernant Saezuru ?

J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que Yashiro devait aimer les choses sucrées, et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée du pain avec de la confiture dans ce chapitre. Puis, peu après l'avoir posté, j'ai lu quelque part que Yashiro détestait les choses sucrées. Du coup j'ai soupiré et ajouté à contrecœur la phrase au-dessus du paragraphe : "Peut-être qu'il avait juste faim. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les choses sucrées après tout."

Et aujourd'hui, six mois après avoir mis le point final à cette histoire, j'ai lu sur le blog de quelqu'un que Yoneda avait dit que Yashiro appréciait les choses sucrées mais que ça avait été mal traduit en anglais !

Donc la confiture a retrouvé ses lettres de noblesse, la phrase ajoutée a été enlevée et maintenant je suis satisfaite d'avoir pu garder le chapitre écrit comme je l'avais voulu initialement.

Haha, désolée, c'était la petite explication inutile.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère vraiment que vous appréciez cette histoire !


	9. Yoneda Kou rencontre Yashiro et Doumeki

Après avoir secoué son parapluie, Yoneda Kou entra dans le restaurant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le reconnut immédiatement.

Il était, après tout, de ceux qui attiraient l'attention dans une foule. Cela avait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec sa silhouette gracieuse. La sobre élégance de son costume et de sa cravate. Sans oublier son visage magnifique. Les lumières dans le restaurant rehaussaient sa splendeur naturelle, faisant briller des éclats dorés dans ses cheveux. Et soudain le fétiche étrange de Doumeki prit tout son sens.

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux récalcitrante derrière son oreille, replaça nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. S'approcha. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et se leva. Il sentait bon, une eau de Cologne sûrement coûteuse. Elle se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise avec son apparence négligée et sa queue de cheval nouée à la va-vite. Sur lui, même l'écharpe soutenant son bras paraissait digne d'être érigée dans les festivals de haute couture les plus réputés.

"Vous devez être Kou-sensei," la salua-t-il.

Après les politesses réglementaires, ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de la banquette. Le sourire paresseux qu'il arborait ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression d'être silencieusement évaluée.

"Donc," débuta-t-il, se penchant en avant. "Que pensez-vous de l'ébauche que je vous ai faite parvenir ?"

A ces mots, elle sortit le manuscrit de son sac et le posa sur la petite table les séparant. Elle fixa le titre de la première page et repensa aux premiers mots de l'histoire. _Les êtres humains sont bourrés de contradictions..._

"C'est très intéressant, Yashiro-san. Vraiment."

"Hé bien, merci du compliment."

"J'ai été particulièrement fascinée par le fait que Doumeki parle si peu. Si vous lisez ses répliques à la suite, il me semble qu'il ne prononce pas plus de dix mots par chapitre !"

"Et les trois quarts d'entre eux consistent en 'Oui, Patron,'" gloussa Yashiro.

"Est-ce véridique ?"

"Absolument. C'est mon quotidien. Terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne dirai pas ça, c'est juste... intriguant."

"Intriguant, cet adjectif lui correspond bien en effet."

"Avez-vous tout écrit vous-même ? Je parle de l'histoire, bien sûr."

"En quelque sorte. C'est difficile d'écrire à une main donc j'ai fait de Nanahara mon scribe. Il écrivait ce que je lui dictais."

Yoneda essaya d'imaginer cette scène pour le moins invraisemblable.

"Alors, avez-vous assez de matière pour en faire une biographie ?" demanda-t-il.

Yoneda cligna des yeux, confuse. "Je... Je n'écris pas une biographie, Yashiro-san. Je suis mangaka."

"Ah. Encore mieux. Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment lu votre mail avec attention."

"Ce... ce n'est pas grave."

"Une artiste alors ? C'est fantastique."

Elle sourit. "Merci."

"Je suis certain que vous saurez nous rendre justice. Mon charme ineffable et le caractère pataud et maladroit de Doumeki. Tiens, quand on parle du loup."

Yoneda leva les yeux, surprise. Doumeki, slalomant entre les tables, se dirigeait vers eux. Yashiro l'avait décrit avec justesse dans son manuscrit. Il était intense, l'air attentif et concentré, une mâchoire puissante, une carrure impressionnante.

"T'as mis autant de temps à garer la voiture ?"

"Veuillez m'excuser, Patron."

"Doumeki, je te présente Mademoiselle Yoneda Kou."

Yashiro se retourna vers Yoneda et fut surpris de la voir rougir comme une tomate.

"Enchanté de finalement faire votre connaissance," déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix, s'inclinant avec maladresse.

"Bonjour," la salua-t-il en retour, s'inclinant respectueusement.

Il comptait visiblement s'asseoir à côté de son patron. Cependant, ce dernier ne fit aucun geste indiquant qu'il allait se déplacer pour le laisser passer, aussi Doumeki fut-il obligé de prendre place aux côtés de Yoneda. Son expression impassible contrastait merveilleusement bien avec le visage rougi de la mangaka. Yashiro eut l'envie absurde de les prendre en photo.

"Kou-sensei est en charge d'écrire notre petite comédie romantique," lui expliqua-t-il.

"En vérité," bégaya-t-elle. "L'histoire n'est pas vraiment... je veux dire, je décrirai plutôt ce manga comme un drame tragique avec... des connotations sexuelles tendancieuses et un contexte difficile..."

Elle se rendit compte de la teneur des propos qui s'échappaient de sa bouche et se réprimanda intérieurement. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kou ?_

Yashiro lui sourit largement. "C'est bien ce que je disais. Une comédie romantique."

Il était évident que Doumeki, pour sa part, se fichait du genre de l'histoire comme de sa première chemise.

Un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Yoneda savait qu'elle était en train de rougir et que Yashiro l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de ce manque de professionnalisme le moins du monde, mais cela ne la soulageait absolument pas pour autant.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer cette étrange réaction face au Doumeki Chikara en chair et en os. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait tellement étudié page après page, chapitre après chapitre, qu'elle avait la sensation de le connaître intimement; qu'elle savait ce qu'il était capable de faire et quels étaient les secrets qui se dissimulaient derrière sa façade impassible, assis à côté d'elle.

Elle commanda d'une voix qu'elle espérait normale un risotto à la citrouille.

Elle parvint heureusement à se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle et Yashiro se plongeaient et discutaient des détails de l'histoire. Doumeki attendit patiemment l'arrivée de leur nourriture sans bouger ni parler, puis il commença à manger silencieusement. Yoneda n'était même pas sûre de savoir s'il les écoutait ou non.

A un moment, il se pencha sur la table et découpa le steak de Yashiro en petits morceaux. Puis ce dernier prit sa fourchette et mangea sa viande de la main gauche. Ils ne parlèrent pas et se regardèrent à peine durant ce bref échange. Yoneda admira leur harmonie silencieuse, remplie d'une fascination presque coupable.

"En réalité, je voulais vous demander quelque chose," dit-elle. "La plupart du temps, il y a un bon équilibre entre les..." Elle fut soudain terriblement consciente de la présence de Doumeki à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle. "Entre les scènes de sexe et celles relatives au fonctionnement interne des Yakuza."

"En effet."

"Mais après que vous et Doumeki-san... je veux dire, après que vous ayez découvert l'étui de lentilles de contact chez Doumeki-san -"

"Oh ça ! Vous voulez parler de la fois où il m'a fait jouir en enfonçant ses doigts dans ma blessure par balle. Il est doué, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le rougissement de Yoneda reprit de plus belle. Doumeki leva brièvement les yeux et croisa son regard avant de recommencer à manger. Yoneda se demanda si elle avait imaginé le léger rougissement sur ses joues.

"Oui. Après cette scène... Je trouve que l'équilibre est rompu dans le reste de l'histoire."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Hé bien, après, vous vous concentrez davantage sur les scènes de sexe au détriment de l'intrigue tournant autour des Yakuza. Vous m'avez seulement résumé les faits en tirets concernant les complots et les luttes de pouvoir."

"J'ai aussi fait des tirets pour certaines scènes de sexe au début de l'histoire," fit remarquer Yashiro. "Surtout quand Nanahara n'arrivait pas à faire son job de scribe correctement."

"C'est vrai mais -"

"Je me suis lassé de la routine des Yakuza et de tout ce mélodrame inutile," avoua franchement Yashiro. "Je m'en lasse parfois dans ma vie de tous les jours, alors c'est encore pire quand je la couche sur papier."

"Mais c'est tellement intéressant pourtant ! J'aimerais vraiment capturer ce monde aussi fidèlement que possible."

"Inventez," suggéra Yashiro avec un haussement d'épaules. "Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai fait des tirets. Je suis certain que vous serez capable de remplir les trous. De toute façon, c'est le sexe qui passionne les gens."

"Non, je veux dire, ce sont les..." Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et baissa la voix. "Ce sont pour les scènes impliquant les Yakuza que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. En vérité, pour le sexe, au pire, je peux toujours laisser libre cours à mon imagination."

Il leva un sourcil calculateur. "Oh ?"

Yoneda réalisa qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas dû dire ça.

"Et comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous vous y connaissiez si bien dans l'art du sadomasochisme homosexuel masculin ? Des recherches sur le terrain ? Ou juste beaucoup de pornos ?"

Le serveur apparut à ce moment-là avec leurs desserts et prétendit n'avoir rien entendu.

"Je... c'est..."

Yashiro la regarda d'un air satisfait se tortiller de gêne et rougir comme une tomate. Il se demanda vaguement comme elle était au lit. Il savait d'expérience que c'était toujours des filles à l'apparence coincée, portant des lunettes et avec quelques mèches rebelles dont il fallait se méfier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à la gent féminine. Doumeki serait probablement de la partie.

"Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la majeure partie de ce lectorat passe les pages traitant de politique et complots obscurs pour savourer le sexe," déclara-t-il finalement, lui tendant une perche. "Enfin, lors de leur première lecture du moins. Puis, si ce sont des vrais fans, ils vont relire l'histoire une deuxième fois et vont étudier attentivement l'intrigue. Seuls ceux qui croient fermement à la récompense après l'effort vont s'astreindre à comprendre la subtilité du fonctionnement de la pègre. Vous savez, les réunions à l'étranger et les coups de téléphone. Enfin, coups de téléphone qui n'impliquent pas de déshabillage en règle du moins."

Yoneda était impressionnée malgré elle.

"Vous paraissez en connaître un rayon sur ce lectorat pour le moins particulier."

"C'est parce que c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais à leur place."

Elle soupira et reprit le manuscrit. "Bien, je comblerai les trous. Il me reste encore Doumeki-san tuant Nakazawa -" (Doumeki ne broncha même pas et continua à mâcher consciencieusement sa nourriture) "- et puis le final avec la mise hors d'état de nuire d'Hirata. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir."

"Magnifique." On les débarrassa de leurs desserts et Yashiro signa un chèque de sa main gauche pour régler l'addition. "D'autres questions ?"

"Oui, juste une dernière. Est-ce que vous et Doumeki-san avez des préférences concernant vos noms ?"

"Quels noms ?"

"Vos noms."

"Nos noms ?"

"Vos noms dans l'histoire."

"Pourquoi nos noms n'iraient pas ?"

"Hé bien, je... j'imaginais que vous souhaiteriez que vos identités soient protégées. En particulier sachant quelles sont vos professions."

"Comparé à ce que je dois endurer dans mon travail, je doute qu'avoir des fangirls me courant après soit une très grande menace pour mon intégrité physique."

"Mais..."

"Nos véritables noms iront très bien. Surtout celui de Doumeki. Personne ne croira qu'il est réel de toute façon."

Yoneda commençait à se rendre compte que lorsque Yashiro était concerné, il était plus facile d'abandonner la partie. Elle acquiesça.

Dehors, la pluie redoublait d'ardeur.

"Avez-vous besoin que l'on vous dépose quelque part ?"

"Non, ça ira. Je vis à quelques pas d'ici." _Et je sais ce qui est arrivé sur la banquette arrière de cette voiture_. "Merci de l'attention."

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Kou-sensei. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat final."

Il alluma paresseusement une cigarette et s'abrita sous le parapluie que Doumeki avait ouvert pour lui. Yoneda, se sentant coupable de les fixer aussi ostensiblement et de succomber à une fin-de-chapitre atrocement clichée, les regarda s'éloigner sous la pluie.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle réalisa que Doumeki n'avait dit que quatre mots de toute la soirée, l'un d'entre eux étant 'Patron'.


	10. Jour férié obligatoire

**Avertissement -** scènes de sexe explicites pouvant en déranger certains

Alors qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée de son appartement derrière lui, Yashiro se rendit compte que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches à force de trop serrer la petite boîte transparente. Comment avait-il fait pour payer le taxi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il jeta l'étui dans un coin et s'affala sur le canapé.

Doumeki l'avait regardé, avait titubé et était tombé. Il ne s'était pas défendu. N'avait pas résisté. Pas une seule fois. L'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Yashiro aurait pu, pour la science, continuer à s'en servir de punching-ball. Le frapper et le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un amas de bleus. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait subi sans rien faire ? Aurait-il laissé Yashiro le tuer à petit feu, sur le sol de son propre appartement, à cause d'un étui de lentilles de contact vieux d'une vingtaine d'années ?

 _Oui, Patron_. Bien sûr que oui.

Et soudain Yashiro se rendit compte à quel point son appartement était grand. Pourquoi donc avait-il un jour pensé qu'il aurait besoin de tout cet espace ?

Il avait quelques problèmes à gérer. D'une, c'était clair désormais que Doumeki le connaissait beaucoup trop bien, lui et ses démons. De deux, Doumeki lui avait volé quelque chose. De trois, il avait collé une raclée à Doumeki.

Mais le problème qui le souciait le plus pour l'instant était que son dernier message n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Il resta là, allongé sur le canapé, pendant plus d'une heure. A attendre que l'écran de son téléphone s'illumine.

Quand il sonna enfin, il répondit sans vérifier qui l'appelait.

"Comment va ton nez ?"

"Mon quoi ?"

C'était Kageyama. Yashiro en ressentit une vague déception et une pulsion inhabituelle lui tordit les tripes.

 _Oh, salut. Je viens juste de battre mon garde du corps à mort parce qu'il sait que je suis amoureux de toi._

"Rien. Quoi de neuf ?"

"Tu as vu Kuga ?"

Il gloussa légèrement. "Nope. Ça fait combien de fois que tu le perds maintenant ?"

Kageyama grogna. "J'ai perdu le compte."

"Tu devrais lui mettre une puce électronique. Tu sais, comme pour les chiens."

"Tu crois qu'il est allé chercher des problèmes quelque part ?"

"Peut-être. Quand tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?"

"Hier. On... on s'est disputé. Il a mal réagi à ce que j'ai dit et il est parti."

"Tu lui as dit quoi ?"

"C'est pas important."

"Dis-moi."

"Je... je lui ai dit qu'il était si égoïste parfois qu'il me faisait penser à toi."

"Hé ben, merci."

"Il ne l'a pas très bien pris."

Yashiro ferma les yeux, fatigué et amusé à la fois. "Content d'avoir été celui qui vous a mis ensemble."

"Tu me le diras si tu le vois ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Merci."

Kageyama resta silencieux un moment. Yashiro se l'imaginait en train de se gratter la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Ça va toi, d'ailleurs ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. "Tu parais bizarre."

Yashiro ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

"Je vais bien."

"D'accord. Je te vois plus tard alors." Une hésitation, puis : "S'il te contacte, dis-lui que je suis désolé."

Il raccrocha.

Yashiro vérifia son téléphone. Toujours pas de réponse de la part de Doumeki. Il envoya un autre message. Quelque chose en rapport avec la trahison et des menaces de mort. Pour pimenter un peu les choses.

Relevant la tête, son regard se posa sur l'étagère à livres accrochée sur le mur de son salon. C'était presque le soir et il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, aussi la plupart des titres étaient illisibles à cause de l'obscurité. Le seul qu'il parvenait à discerner de là où il était était l'ouvrage de Steinbeck, _Des souris et des hommes._

Un rire joyeux s'éleva de sa gorge. Un imbécile pataud et maladroit, impossiblement grand, dévoué tout entier à son ami qui abusait régulièrement de sa naïveté. S'il y avait mieux comme version moderne et japonaise de l'histoire de George et Lennie, il n'en avait pas entendu parler. Puis il se rappela de comment s'était terminée l'histoire et son sourire se fana. Le silence retomba dans l'appartement.

Il envoya un autre message. Qui parlait de la fin de _La Course au mouton sauvage._ C'était sûrement mieux que George et le destin tragique de Lennie.

Son téléphone sonna presque immédiatement suite à son dernier message. Yashiro regarda pendant un long moment le nom affiché sur l'écran avant de décrocher.

Pendant les premières secondes de l'appel, ni lui ni Doumeki ne prononcèrent un mot. Jusqu'à :

"Je suis désolé, Patron."

Sa voix était bizarre, pensa Yashiro. Il l'avait certainement frappé un peu trop violemment au visage.

"C'est bon."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

"Comment va ton nez ?"

"Il saigne."

"Pas cassé ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas."

"Je dois être rouillé."

Il repensa à Lennie et une bouffée de culpabilité le prit à la gorge. Cela le troubla. Il tenta de changer de sujet.

"En fait, tu tombes bien. Tu te rappelles de l'endroit où tu as changé le pneu de la voiture cette fois-là ? Je parle de cet endroit déprimant, avec le parking abandonné et les deux restaurants misérables à côté." _Là où on a échangé notre premier baiser_. "Tu vois de quel endroit je parle ?"

"Je pense, oui."

"Trouve le nom de l'un de ces restaurants. Je pense y inviter Nakazawa pour dîner. Tu es de la partie."

"Bien, Patron."

Yashiro sourit en entendant la voix de Doumeki se faire dure et tranchante.

"Réserve une table pour trois. Quatre en fait. Il va sûrement se ramener avec un de ses potes."

"Pour quand dois-je effectuer la réservation ?"

Yashiro regarda par la fenêtre. Un oiseau minuscule était perché sur la rambarde du balcon, se penchant d'avant en arrière de manière hésitante. Il était doté d'un plumage bleu-gris mis à part les ailes et la queue, plus foncées, qui tiraient sur le noir. Un monticole merle-bleu, pensa Yashiro, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il savait ça.

"Je n'ai pas encore fini de te haïr, donc dans deux-trois jours je pense."

Un silence.

"Bien."

Il raccrocha, se sentant dans un état à la fois meilleur et pire. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se force à se lever, change de vêtements et se traîne jusqu'à son lit. C'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où avait atterri l'étui de lentilles de contact.

 **Résumé des faits concernant les complots et les luttes de pouvoir en tirets :**

\- Nakazawa ne sait pas que Yashiro sait.

\- Nakazawa ne questionne pas le goût étrange de Yashiro en matière de restaurants (peut-être que le Shinseikai possédait un love hotel dans le coin ?) ou pourquoi Yashiro a insisté que leurs deux gardes du corps s'asseyent à leur table. Il est tout de même un peu décontenancé par les vagues de haine, clairement dirigées contre lui, émises par le gars à la cicatrice sur la joue. Fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer et se focalise à la place sur le regard à demi-ouvert, caché par ses cils, de Yashiro. Un regard bien trop séducteur. Nakazawa veut le ruiner une nouvelle fois.

\- Il se rend également bien vite compte qu'un restaurant n'est pas le meilleur des endroits pour entreprendre sur Yashiro la Tentative d'Assassinat II, aussi n'est-il pas vraiment tendu. Il compte juste discuter poliment de tout et de rien avec Yashiro, avant de finir la soirée en beauté avec une bonne baise.

\- Ils parlent de comment vont les affaires. Hirata-ci, Hirata-ça. Comment l'arrêter. Parlent un peu de la situation peu enviable de Misumi au milieu de tout ce bordel. Nakazawa s'informe de comment va Ryuuzaki.

\- La conversation dure longtemps; le serveur leur rappelle poliment qu'ils sont sur le point de fermer. Dehors, le parking compte leurs deux seules voitures. Pas d'autre âme qui vive.

\- Yashiro dit quelques trucs brillants qui font grincer des dents Nakazawa. Qui souhaite soudainement s'être ramené avec plus d'hommes de main.

\- Soudain, Doumeki enfonce son coude dans le visage de l'autre garde du corps qui tombe brutalement. Nakazawa s'apprête à prendre son arme et à cibler Yashiro, cependant son mouvement est avorté par Yashiro qui le désarme à une main sans effort. Il tente de lui donner un coup de poing, mais c'est alors que Doumeki, sorti de nulle part, le percute à pleine puissance et le plaque au sol.

"En résumé," déclara Yashiro, tirant sur les deux jambes du garde du corps de Nakazawa pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. "Je sais que tu travailles pour Hirata et que tu as essayé de me tuer. Et Doumeki ici présent te hait pour diverses raisons qui lui sont propres. Tu vas mourir très bientôt."

Nakazawa était magnifique même étendu sur le sol, à quelques pas de la mort, songea Yashiro. Quoique, peut-être était-ce _à_ _cause_ _de ça justement_ qu'il était si beau. Ses cheveux longs et ses longues jambes écartées, ses yeux brillants de peur.

Il était si occupé à le contempler qu'il ne remarqua pas Nakazawa tendre sa main vers le petit pistolet à sa ceinture. Doumeki si. Il visa et tira dans la main de Nakazawa sans broncher.

Les cris de Nakazawa et du garde du corps résonnèrent dans la nuit. Tokyo ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

Yashiro regarda le visage impassible de Doumeki, prit note des lignes dures de sa silhouette tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Nakazawa. Il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, observant d'un air neutre le carnage sanglant qu'était devenue la main gauche de Nakazawa. Yashiro durcit en quelques secondes à cette vue.

"Fais-le", ordonna-t-il à Doumeki, presque hors d'haleine.

Nakazawa gémit, de la salive s'écoulant sur son menton. Il fixa Doumeki avec une expression que seuls ceux qui savent qu'ils vont mourir peuvent avoir, même quelqu'un comme Nakazawa, si fier d'ordinaire.

Doumeki lui rendit son regard sans ciller et se rappela des paroles de Yashiro. De comment Nakazawa avait pris ses fesses à pleines mains et était resté planté là à les étirer pendant de longues minutes, si longtemps que Yashiro avait pensé que son trou allait se déchirer à ce stade. Il leva son pied et le posa brutalement sur l'entrejambe de Nakazawa, appuyant férocement. Un autre cri étranglé.

 _Oh mon Dieu, mais je vais jouir sur-le-champ si ça continue._

"Ça suffit, Doumeki," dit Yashiro. "Fais-le, c'est tout."

Doumeki s'assura de regarder Nakazawa droit dans les yeux _. Tu concentres toute ta volonté, toute ton énergie dans un seul coup fatal, un seul._

Il leva le canon.

 _Et ce qui s'ensuit... c'est magnifique._

Le coup de feu résonna. L'ultime expression de Nakazawa resta à jamais figée sur son visage, agrémentée par le nouveau trou dans son front.

Yashiro s'avança et rejoignit Doumeki. Il regarda le cadavre d'un air subjugué. Doumeki remarqua soudain la respiration haletante de son Patron et son visage rougi. La peur le prit d'assaut. _Est-ce qu'il a été blessé ?_

"Est-ce que ça va, Patron ?"

Yashiro était hypnotisé. Le sang qui s'écoulait du front de Nakazawa jusqu'à ses cheveux. La peur permanente dans ses jolis yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il se tourna sur le côté, attrapa la cravate de Doumeki et l'attira brusquement vers lui.

* * *

Doumeki mit une fraction de seconde à réaliser que les lèvres du Patron se mouvaient contre les siennes, avant de répondre au baiser de toutes ses forces. Il prit le visage de Yashiro dans ses mains et son sexe se réveilla aussitôt. La main de Yashiro le tripota, animée d'une faim dévorante. Doumeki le serra plus fort contre lui, manquant ce faisant de trébucher sur les jambes du cadavre.

Cadavre.

Idée.

Yashiro s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, attrapa le devant de la chemise de Doumeki et les fit tomber sur Nakazawa.

"Patron..."

"La ferme. Ne réfléchis pas, fais-le."

Et alors, ils furent tous les deux bien trop emportés par leurs pulsions pour revenir en arrière. Le désir de baiser, pareil à une force magnétique, ne leur laissait aucune alternative. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de baisser le pantalon de Yashiro jusqu'à ses genoux et d'ouvrir la braguette de Doumeki. Ce dernier humecta ses doigts de salive et tenta tant bien que mal de rendre ce qui allait suivre moins douloureux pour son partenaire, mais Yashiro était buté. Sous son insistance, Doumeki le pénétra d'un coup. Yashiro réprima un cri étranglé qui retentit au creux de son oreille.

Malgré le fantasme vivace de Yashiro, il était impossible de baiser quelqu'un tout en restant sur un cadavre. Simple logistique. Aussi choisit-il de rouler sur le côté, tout près de Nakazawa, son bras gauche jeté en travers de son torse tandis que Doumeki, le surplombant, le pilonnait sans merci.

Doumeki ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. Expliquer pourquoi il ne ressentait pas le dégoût qu'il aurait dû ressentir, pourquoi au contraire son excitation s'en trouvait décuplée. Il baisait le Patron au-dessus d'un homme qu'il avait haï et tué.

Il avait gagné.

Yashiro avait les larmes aux yeux, nées de la douleur et du plaisir d'être baisé aussi durement. Il leva son bras et agrippa la nuque de Doumeki alors que son orgasme approchait bien trop vite, se faisait imminent de seconde en seconde.

"Oui ! Ugh ! Putain, je vais jouir. T'arrête pas !"

Doumeki gronda. "Puis-je jouir en vous, Patron ?"

"Mais où tu veux jouir sinon bordel ?"

Yashiro revit les images gravées dans sa mémoire, du bras de Doumeki qui ne tremblait pas lorsque son doigt avait appuyé sur la gâchette, de la tête de Nakazawa qui avait heurté le sol sous l'impact de la balle.

Il jouit.

Doumeki jouit.

Nakazawa ne bougea pas.

Son garde du corps, étendu par terre non loin, agrippait ses jambes salement amochées et gémissait de douleur et d'horreur devant ce spectacle macabre.

* * *

"J'ai toujours su que t'étais taré, Yashiro. Mais là... tu as atteint un tout autre niveau, je peux te l'assurer."

Misumi avait toujours un goût amer en bouche, qui ne voulait pas partir depuis qu'Amou et lui avaient vu ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la vitre de la voiture. Il jeta un regard méfiant à Doumeki, au visage toujours impassible. _T'étais pas censé être impuissant, toi ?_

Yashiro et lui étaient dans le parking, regardant d'un air absent Amou et Doumeki jeter le corps dans la benne à ordures.

"Quoi ?"

Yashiro tira une taffe de sa cigarette, paraissant extrêmement satisfait et détendu.

"Ce n'est pas de la nécrophilie si c'est _sur_ le cadavre et pas avec. A moins... qu'il y ait un radius impliqué ou un truc du genre ? J'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas juriste après tout."

Au cours du dernier repas de Nakazawa, Yashiro avait envoyé leur localisation à Misumi par message à Misumi. Il avait besoin des compétences d'Amou sur comment-se-débarrasse-t'on-d'un-corps. Et puis, il voulait aussi montrer à Misumi qu'il savait s'occuper de ses problèmes sans l'aide de son Oyaji. Sauf la partie débarrassons-nous-du-corps, bien évidemment. Mais après tout, les enfants ayant quitté le nid familial rentraient toujours de temps en temps pour laver leur linge sale à la maison.

Misumi avait été, malgré lui, impressionné par l'efficacité de Yashiro. Un cadavre, sur le point de disparaître pour toujours (l'acide et ses merveilles) et un garde du corps blessé et traumatisé qui allait rentrer au QG effrayer tout le monde. Hirata allait être en rogne. Il allait peut-être battre en retraite, avec un peu de chance. Misumi avait enfin une opportunité de conclure une trêve.

Il remarqua soudain que le regard de Yashiro n'avait pas quitté une seule fois Doumeki pendant qu'il s'affairait.

"Je pense inventer un jour férié, qui prendra effet dès demain," déclara brusquement Yashiro, assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent. "Un jour férié obligatoire pour les gardes du corps partout dans le monde. Afin qu'ils puissent rester à la maison et avoir des relations sexuelles effrénées avec leurs patrons toute la journée."

Doumeki leva brièvement les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

"Oh, et il en sera de même pour les secrétaires," ajouta promptement Yashiro. "Ou assistants ou épouses, quoi que que tu sois, Amou. J'voudrais pas que tu manques cette occasion de baiser avec ton patron."

Misumi et Amou n'osaient pas croiser leurs regards. Mais l'idée d'eux ensemble fit sourire intérieurement Misumi.

"Merci pour ton aide, Oyaji," l'interpella une dernière fois Yashiro avant que lui et Doumeki ne montent dans la Lexus.

"Reste loin des problèmes."

"Comme toujours, voyons."

* * *

 **Le décor** **:** le bureau d'Hirata

 **L'acteur principal** **:** Hirata

 **Ses pensées** **:** Les problèmes liés à son poids; la mort de Nakazawa; sa haine de Yashiro; son désir de conquête du monde

Hirata soupira alors qu'il considérait son tour de taille dans le reflet de la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il dissimulait bien son léger surpoids derrière ses costumes taillés sur mesure. Il était robuste, décida-t-il. Intimidant. Certainement pas gros.

Les nouvelles de la mort de Nakazawa la nuit dernière avaient été un autre coup dur. Sa haine de Yashiro avait atteint de nouvelles limites. Elle était devenue une entité à part entière, avec ses propres couleurs et sentiments. Dans quel genre de monde vivait-on si on laissait un pervers détraqué tel que lui survivre, pire encore, prospérer ? Cela le rendait malade. Cela lui faisait... quelque chose.

Il décrocha à la première sonnerie de son téléphone. Il savait qui se tenait à l'autre bout de fil quand bien même l'appel était masqué.

"Pourquoi," commença sèchement la voix, "avons-nous tant de mal à tuer Yashiro, alors que lorsque celui-ci veut tuer quelqu'un, il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts et il réussit aisément ?"

"Il le fait à découvert," raisonna Hirata, qui s'était posé la même question. "Tandis que nous essayons de faire en sorte que la mort de Yashiro ne remonte jamais jusqu'à nous."

"Un sacré désavantage."

"Et puis il est aussi glissant qu'une anguille, ce connard."

Un bref silence. La voix reprit, "Alors prenons une cible plus aisée à capturer et servons-nous en d'appât pour l'attirer dans un endroit désert. Une cible qui ne bouge pas aussi vite. Et qui est plus facile à remarquer."

"De qui parlez-vous ?"

"De son garde du corps."

"Ce type immense ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi Yashiro risquerait sa vie pour un simple garde du corps ?"

"Faites-moi confiance."

Un silence. Puis il acquiesça à contrecœur.

"Bien."

"Je vous enverrai l'adresse," déclara la voix. "Quand pouvons-nous mettre cela en place ?"

"Bientôt. Aujourd'hui même."

"Parfait."

Amou baissa le bras et appuya sur le bouton raccrocher du téléphone sans regarder. Il contourna le garage, prit la porte de derrière, monta les escaliers. Parcourut silencieusement les couloirs de la villa. Comme il le faisait depuis des années.

Il avait un pressentiment. Une intuition confirmée après les avoir vus avoir des relations sexuelles près du cadavre de Nakazawa. Il y avait quelque chose à exploiter là, c'était certain. Si le chien de garde était capturé, enchaîné et passé à tabac, alors son propriétaire courrait le récupérer.

Arrivé près du bureau, il leva le menton et toqua à la porte.

"Êtes-vous prêt, Monsieur ?"

"Presque," lui répondit Misumi, la tête baissée, finissant de griffonner quelque chose. "Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi je dois aller à ce stupide dîner ?"

C'était sans aucun doute une question rhétorique, mais Amou, professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, lui rappela patiemment le pourquoi de ses obligations. Misumi soupira, ferma le classeur qu'il était en train d'étudier et se leva.

Amou rangea les dossiers, l'aida à mettre son manteau et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Comme il le faisait depuis des années.

* * *

Yashiro avait été mortellement sérieux lorsqu'il avait évoqué le jour férié obligatoire. Sur le chemin du retour, il ordonna calmement à Doumeki, depuis la banquette arrière de la voiture, de venir à 9 heures tapantes chez lui le lendemain matin et lui annonça qu'ils passeraient la journée à baiser.

"Tu n'as en aucun cas ton mot à dire," ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

"Oui, Patron."

"Tout le monde a besoin de jours de congé de temps en temps."

Aussi le matin suivant, quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna dans son appartement, la tête de Doumeki était remplie de pensées anxieuses et de calculs complexes de la puissance potentielle de son sadisme refoulé ( _Le Patron m'a détesté lorsque je ne suis allé qu'à soixante pourcent mais a adoré le cent pourcent mais à cent pourcent j'ai eu envie de vomir pendant des jours mais je veux que le Patron se sente bien et prenne du plaisir donc pourquoi ne pas essayer quatre-vingt-dix pourcent mais comment je pourrais m'arrêter à quatre-vingt-dix sans aller jusqu'à cent_ ). Fort heureusement, ces considérations arithmétiques étaient tempérées par la perspective fantastique du Patron dans diverses positions délicieuses.

Ainsi, il fut totalement pris au dépourvu quand il ouvrit la porte à trois gars qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant.

Son esprit était toujours préoccupé par l'image mentale du Patron dans diverses positions délicieuses lorsque l'un d'entre eux lui abattit quelque chose de lourd sur le visage, lorsqu'on lui asséna ensuite un coup brutal sur la nuque. Il s'effondra. Et perdit conscience.

* * *

Ce plaisir tout particulier. La perspective d'avoir une queue magnifique, sublimement proportionnée, pour lui tout seul, pendant des heures.

Quand neuf heures sonna et qu'il n'y eut pas de Doumeki, Yashiro ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il se lava. S'habilla. Se fit même du café.

 _Désolé, Patron. Kuga est arrivé et n'a pas voulu me laisser partir. Il s'est plaint de Kageyama pendant des heures._

Ou : _Désolé, Patron. Ma vieille Subaru ne voulait pas démarrer donc j'ai dû courir jusqu'ici à pied._

Ou : _Désolé, Patron. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de vous baiser toute la journée sans interruption que je n'ai même pas pu sortir du lit._

Il avait hâte d'entendre son excuse.

La grisaille de ces derniers jours s'était enfin levée et avait cédé la place à un soleil radieux. Yashiro se fit une liste. Le comptoir de la cuisine, le canapé, la table basse, le balcon, la douche, le lit (évidemment), la table à repasser. Quoi d'autre ? Oh, la machine à laver aussi. La baignoire. Ils pouvaient faire un tas de choses avec les chaises de la table à manger, s'ils étaient suffisamment imaginatifs. Par exemple, Doumeki qui s'asseyait sur l'une d'elles et Yashiro qui en profiter pour grimper sur ses genoux. Ou lui tournait le dos, abaissait ses hanches comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui donner la lap dance de sa vie mais en allant directement à l'essentiel. Il eut des frissons à l'idée du regard de Doumeki posé sur lui pendant tout ce temps.

Quand Doumeki finit par l'appeler, il fredonnait d'excitation en se versant du café.

"Tu es en retard."

"Yashiro."

Son sourire s'effaça aussi sec. La voix lui était familière, mais il lui fallut un bon moment pour parvenir à se rappeler qui en était le propriétaire.

"Ota ?"

"Exact. Bonne mémoire."

"Salut, comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps." Sa voix resta aussi douce que du velours, alors même que tout son être se hérissait. Il reposa lentement la cafetière, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse. "Je suis certain que tu as entendu parlé de ton patron que j'ai tué la nuit dernière. Enfin, pas moi personnellement. C'est Doumeki qui a appuyé sur la gâchette. On a baisé sur son cadavre aussi. Presque un plan à trois. Dis, toi, moi et Nakazawa, on a aussi eu un plan à trois, pas vrai ? C'est marrant comment les choses tournent des fois, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Ota sembla quelque peu décontenancé par son discours, mais il se reprit vite.

"On a ton garde du corps. On l'a capturé ce matin. Il est en mauvais état, je peux te l'assurer."

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

"Putain de merde," cracha Yashiro sans prévenir. Il était furieux. Royalement exaspéré. "J'en tellement marre bordel de toutes ces combines merdiques de Yakuza."

"Quoi ?" Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction escomptée par Ota.

"Rien... fais pas attention."

Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez pour tenter de contenir son énervement. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas se résumer à baiser tout le temps et tous les jours ? Pourquoi les gens insistaient toujours pour compliquer inutilement les choses ? Cela le dépassait.

"Où et quand ?" finit-il par demander d'une voix monocorde.

Ota lui donna l'adresse d'un entrepôt abandonné (bien évidemment).

"Toi seulement. Personne d'autre."

"Naturellement. Comme ça, vous pourrez me tirer dessus à peine sorti de ma voiture, n'est-ce pas pratique ?"

"On veut juste discuter. Trouver un deal qui convienne à tout le monde."

"Mais bien sûr."

* * *

Au début, Doumeki s'attendit à être tué dès qu'ils le traînèrent à l'entrepôt.

Lorsque ce ne fut pas le cas, il supporta silencieusement les coups, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'on le cuisine pour des informations qu'il ne détenait vraisemblablement pas.

Quand il réalisa qu'ils ne lui posaient aucune question et qu'il paraissaient plutôt attendre quelque chose entre deux raclées, l'idée qu'il soit utilisé en tant qu'appât, rançon ou pour faire pression sur quelqu'un, lui traversa l'esprit.

Cela le rendit plus que confus (même si les récentes blessures à la tête qu'il avait subies ne devaient pas être étrangères à son état désorienté). Pourquoi penseraient-ils donc qu'il ferait un bon appât ? C'était lui le garde du corps. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

La semelle d'une lourde botte s'écrasa sur son nez. Et il se rappela de manière nostalgique les gestes de son Patron quelques jours auparavant.

Soudain, il se demanda si tout ça n'avait pas un sens finalement. Une raison peut-être tirée par les cheveux, mais qui n'en restait pas moins envisageable.

On le redressa sur la chaise pour mieux accéder à son visage. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche au fur et à mesure que les poing(s ?) assénai(en ?)t coup sur coup. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais son corps s'affaissait malgré lui à chaque minute de répit, retenu seulement par les cordes. L'un de ses yeux commença à gonfler.

Et la raison passagère qu'il avait trouvée au milieu de ce brouillard de confusion s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Le Patron était beaucoup plus intelligent que ça.

* * *

Je suis un sacré crétin, songea Yashiro, faisant face à l'entrepôt désigné, tandis qu'il enlevait la sécurité de son arme. La bêtise de cet idiot devait être contagieuse.

Arriver ici avait été un calvaire. Il avait toujours détesté conduire même à l'époque où ses deux mains fonctionnaient correctement. Il sortit de la voiture et se baissa pour inspecter les nouvelles éraflures sur la carrosserie, n'accordant aucune attention aux nombreux flingues qui devaient sans nul doute surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements. Et c'était une voiture flambant neuve en plus, pensa-t-il, son agacement augmentant de manière exponentielle.

L'agacement. Voilà tout ce qu'il était capable de ressentir. S'il se laissait aller à d'autres émotions, il doutait être capable de garder son sang-froid.

Il était George et ils avaient Lennie.

"J'suis là," déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.


	11. Ou Kageyama sauve la vie de Doumeki

**Note de l'auteur :** _Le point culminant de cette histoire et quelques sous-entendus graveleux. Plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin !_

 **Résumé des faits concernant les complots et les luttes de pouvoir en tirets :**

\- Amou de mèche avec Hirata depuis le début, pour des raisons inconnues.

\- Nakazawa décédé.

\- Doumeki kidnappé par Ota (devenu chef suite à la mort de Nakazawa).

\- Yashiro, profondément agacé que sa perspective de baiser toute la journée avec son garde du corps soit gâchée, va récupérer Doumeki.

\- A l'entrepôt, Ota l'attend avec son visage tout en longueur et sa carrure de nageur, accompagné de quatre ou cinq sous-fifres. Doumeki est étendu sur le sol, attaché et dans un état assez déplorable, ayant manifestement été passé à tabac. Un des types pointe son flingue sur la tempe de son garde du corps pour couronner le tout.

\- Une émotion vive, brûlante, aveuglante submerge Yashiro et parcourt son corps comme une vague d'électrochocs lorsqu'il voit les ecchymoses sur le visage de Doumeki. L'empreinte de bottes sur son haut dissimulant sûrement quelques côtes fêlées. Les taches de sang qui maculent son corps et l'étincelle familière qu'il retrouve dans le regard de Doumeki, malgré ses paupières gonflées. C'est un miracle si Yashiro n'a pas une érection rien qu'à cette vue. Mais il parvient de justesse à transformer cette émotion si particulière en une autre plus dévastatrice encore : la colère. Et l'indignation de savoir que les blessures qu'il a subies sont de loin bien plus graves que celles bénignes qu'il a lui-même infligées à Doumeki quelques jours auparavant. De voir que les premières recouvrent complètement les secondes le fout dans une rogne pas possible.

\- Ota paraît bien plus sûr de lui maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans l'ombre de Nakazawa. Yashiro serait presque enclin à croire qu'il est là pour négocier et pas pour se faire descendre immédiatement.

\- S'ensuivent les répliques typiques d'une situation d'otages-détenus-dans-un-entrepôt. Des trucs comme quoi Yashiro devrait battre en retraite et donner le pouvoir qu'il détient à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre, personnellement choisi par Hirata bien entendu. Quelqu'un d'autre qui serait beaucoup plus à même de réaliser les desseins machiavéliques d'Hirata quand il prendra réellement les rênes du groupe. Comme ça, pas de souffrance et pas de mort inutile, plus de fusillade au petit bonheur la chance. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, papy Misumi ne sera même pas impliqué. Yashiro demande pourquoi Hirata n'est pas là en personne pour effectuer la négociation. Aucune excuse valable n'est fournie.

\- Yashiro souhaite confirmer le fait qu'en cas de refus de sa part, ils tueront Doumeki. "Et moi aussi, j'imagine ?" ajoute-t-il. Ota acquiesce.

\- Yashiro, sans raison apparente, s'enquiert de la santé de la femme de Ryuuzaki. "Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles. Je suppose qu'Hirata et vous y êtes pour quelque chose ?" Ota semble confus. Demande à Yashiro pourquoi il s'en préoccupe tout à coup; Ryuuzaki est le prisonnier de Yashiro après tout, non ? Yashiro répond que c'est juste par curiosité. Et il semble totalement sincère.

* * *

 _Patron, mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?_

Il fait encore jour dehors et Yashiro se tient à l'entrée de l'entrepôt, sa silhouette découpée dans la lumière du soleil, un pistolet rangé à son flanc. Le sang de Doumeki se glace dans ses veines. Le Patron était seul contre six. Et lui, son garde du corps, était attaché et étendu sur le sol, complètement inutile. S'il devait regarder le Patron se faire tirer dessus à nouveau sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher, il...

"T'es sexy comme ça, Doumeki," déclara soudainement Yashiro. Il lui souriait calmement, le menton levé, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Puis il leva les yeux et regarda Ota. Il se rappela des expressions du visage de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait atteint l'orgasme. Son prognathisme. Et savoir ce genre d'info plus qu'intime était un pouvoir en soi, songea Yashiro, un pouvoir qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer.

"Bien," dit-il. Sa voix résonna dans l'entrepôt vide.

"Bien ?"

"Je suis d'accord. Enfin un truc du genre, je n'ai plus la formule consacrée en tête. Je m'incline. Je vais faire genre que j'en ai ras-le-bol de toutes ces conneries de Yakuza. Principalement parce que j'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol."

 _Patron..._

"Relâchez juste ce crétin inutilement grand de et on rentrera à la maison sans faire d'histoires."

Ota était à la fois soulagé par sa réponse et suspicieux que ce soit si facile. Il ne lâchait pas Yashiro du regard.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. "Je suis seul et je n'ai qu'un flingue pour toute défense. J'ai pas de cartes à jouer. A part les grenades que je cache dans l'écharpe soutenant mon bras blessé bien évidemment. Je plaisante !" ajouta-t-il, irrité, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'un des hommes de main avait levé brusquement la tête d'un air paniqué à ces derniers mots. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'humour dans les situations sous tension, quand on est occupé à récupérer un otage enlevé par des vilains pas beaux ?"

"Comment je saurais que vous respecterez votre part du marché ? Je parle de vous mettre en retrait et de céder votre place à quelqu'un de notre groupe."

"Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Mais vous m'avez convaincu. J'ai en assez de perdre de mon temps à négocier dans des entrepôts abandonnés. Vous pouvez me croire. Tout comme je vous crois lorsque vous affirmez que vous n'allez pas nous tuer dans la minute."

Et ainsi de suite. Finalement, Ota acquiesça et fit un signe de tête à ses hommes.

On libéra Doumeki de ses liens, même si ses mains demeuraient attachées derrière son dos et on le releva. Yashiro ricana quand ils durent se mettre à deux pour le mettre debout. Une fois sur ses pieds, il vacilla, mais parvint à ne pas tomber. On le poussa en avant. Il marcha jusqu'à Yashiro.

Et tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, Yashiro eut de nouveau une vue impeccable sur ses blessures. Son visage était une véritable oeuvre d'art. Du mauve, du violet presque tendre, du rouge écarlate. Un de ses yeux était tellement gonflé qu'il était obligé de le garder à moitié fermé.

"J'aurais aimé être là pour voir comment ils t'ont rendu comme ça." Yashiro lui posa une main sur l'épaule, se plaça à ses côtés. Il était agréablement chaud. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as été au moins un peu excité quand ils t'ont fait ça. Rien qu'un tout petit peu ?"

Doumeki tenta de lui répondre, mais seul un gargouillis indescriptible sortit de sa gorge.

"Mon Dieu. Vous avez réussi l'exploit de lui faire dire encore moins de mots qu'avant. Je ne pensais pas ça possible."

"Ça suffit," dit Ota, nerveux car il n'avait plus d'otage pour faire pression.

"Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord," rétorqua Yashiro d'une voix glaciale.

Doumeki n'eut le temps que de sentir les mains de son Patron sur ses épaules et d'entendre les mots 'Baisse-toi' murmurés à son oreille. Il obéit sans réfléchir.

Ota ne sut pas d'où venaient les balles. Deux coups de feu tirés successivement abattirent deux de ses hommes. Paniqués, les autres regardaient de tous côtés et tirèrent à l'aveuglette avant d'être abattus à leur tour. Il n'y eut bientôt qu'Ota encore debout.

Et même si Ota savait que ce n'était pas Yashiro, couché sur le sol pour s'abriter des balles perdues aux côtés de Doumeki, qui avait tiré, ce dernier était le seul à portée de tir. Il leva son flingue. Heureusement, Yashiro fut plus rapide. La balle manqua le bras gauche d'Ota de quelques centimètres, mais il fut suffisamment surpris pour que son arme lui échappe des mains.

Yashiro bondit sur ses pieds, courut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et mit le flingue hors d'atteinte avant même qu'Ota n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il pointa son propre pistolet sur le torse d'Ota.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à viser correctement de la main gauche," marmonna-t-il dans le silence qui s'ensuivit.

"Totalement d'accord," s'exclama une voix forte près de l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Doumeki tourna la tête.

Une silhouette, Ryuuzaki de toute évidence, tenait entre ses mains un fusil. Il semblait encore sur ses gardes, mais paraissait malgré tout extrêmement content de lui.

"Hé j'ai fait du bon boulot, là, non ?"

"Oui, oui. Super. Ta manière de baiser et tes talents de tireur sont au top du top, t'inquiète."

Ryuuzaki rougit et se gratta la nuque.

"Être coincé dans le coffre de cette voiture était de loin la partie la plus difficile," se plaignit-il d'une voix forte.

Ota avait la bouche grande ouverte, peinant à additionner deux et deux. Yashiro le prit en pitié et déclara.

"Dis à Hirata qu'on refuse de négocier." Un silence, puis il rectifia. "En fait, trouve un truc qui fait un peu moins cliché mais qui veut dire la même chose et transmets-lui le message. Et dis-lui aussi que la femme de Ryuuzaki -"

"Elle a un nom tu sais."

" - a intérêt à être en vie ou alors Hirata va avoir de sérieux problèmes. Enfin, il sera plus dans la merde qu'il ne l'est déjà, je veux dire. Ça ira, t'as tout compris ? Je peux toujours te l'écrire si tu veux." Il se tourna vers Ryuuzaki. "En parlant de clichés, tu pourrais te rendre utile et aider Doumeki à monter dans la voiture ?"

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je veux garder Ota à l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêt à partir. Dans les films, c'est toujours quand les gentils cessent de prêter attention au méchant à terre qu'ils se font avoir comme des bleus."

"Comme tu veux."

Doumeki entendit les pas de Ryuuzaki se rapprocher. Après l'avoir aidé à se relever, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie de l'entrepôt. Ryuuzaki grommelait quelque chose d'indistinct dans sa barbe. Doumeki ne lâchait pas des yeux le Patron, qui menaçait de son arme Ota.

Il y eut un mouvement presque imperceptible à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Un mouvement infime.

Et soudain il se précipitait à l'intérieur.

" _Patron !_ "

Il vit Yashiro se retourner et le regarder d'un air surpris avant qu'il ne le plaque férocement au sol.

Puis une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux coups de feu résonnèrent.

Ils percutèrent violemment le béton.

Ryuuzaki, sentant le sang battre sourdement à ses tempes, essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il vit l'un des sous-fifres d'Ota, son pistolet encore fumant. A l'évidence celui-là n'était pas encore mort. Ryuuzaki se dépêcha de lui prendre l'arme des mains puis courut rejoindre Doumeki et Yashiro.

C'était difficile de d'apercevoir Yashiro à ce stade, presque enseveli sous la carrure impressionnante de son garde du corps.

Deux taches rouge sombre et humides s'étendaient sur le dos de Doumeki. Deux taches rouges, qui suintaient abondamment et avaient déjà recouvert les traces de sang précédentes.

* * *

Yashiro était écrasé sous le corps de Doumeki, un Doumeki agonisant, et pourtant il se sentait presque serein. En paix.

Il avait entendu les coups de feu, n'avait rien senti. Avait par contre senti Doumeki se tendre contre lui. Ça n'avait pas été bien difficile d'additionner deux et deux.

Doumeki penchait légèrement la tête, aussi Yashiro pouvait discerner son visage marqué de blessures et d'ecchymoses, ses yeux voilés par la douleur. Il tenta de se représenter la souffrance qu'il devait subir. Les balles dans son dos. Pareil à ce qu'il avait vécu. Ils avaient ça en commun maintenant. C'était mignon.

Il respirait encore. Difficilement. _Je veux ressentir cette douleur_ , se rendit compte Yashiro. _Cette douleur qu'on ressent quand on est en train de mourir_. Il essaya de dégager son bras pour toucher Doumeki, mais ce dernier était bien trop lourd et il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce.

"Putain, il a été touché ! Yashiro, tu m'entends ? Doumeki, lève-toi merde !"

Et il fallut que Ryuuzaki hurle pour que Yashiro reprenne enfin ses esprits.

* * *

Doumeki cligna des yeux. Les referma. Le Patron était sain et sauf. Il avait réussi. Cette fois, il était arrivé à temps.

"Doumeki."

C'était la voix du Patron. La dernière chose qu'il entendrait était la voix du Patron. C'était parfait.

"Doumeki. Bouge. Maintenant. Tu m'écrases et je vais finir par mourir étouffé."

Usant de ses dernières forces. Avec l'aide de Ryuuzaki. Et du Patron aussi. Il se souleva et roula sur le côté.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Le sang s'écoulait à flots. Les doigts de Yashiro n'arrivaient pas à endiguer l'hémorragie. Il regardait la scène, tentant de ne pas retomber dans sa sorte de transe de tout à l'heure. Il s'assit aux côtés de Doumeki, pressa sa seule main à peu près fonctionnelle contre les blessures aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

 _Arrête de saigner. Tout de suite._

"Appelle une ambulance," dit-il. Sa voix tremblait.

"Quoi ?" Ryuuzaki, affairé à attacher Ota avec les cordes qui avaient servi à lier les mains de Doumeki, leva la tête d'un air interloqué.

"Appelle. Une ambulance."

"Si je fais ça, la police va être impliquée."

"Je m'en fous. Appelle-la. Maintenant."

Doumeki ne saignait pas au niveau des poumons ou du cœur. L'hémorragie était localisée beaucoup plus bas. Les reins peut-être. Ou alors rien du tout. Les balles avaient pu ne traverser que du muscle, ne toucher aucun organe vital.

Le sang continuait de s'écouler entre ses doigts, ne révélant pas grand-chose.

* * *

Ryuuzaki dut prendre les choses en main. Une fois Doumeki et Yashiro partis dans une ambulance à la sirène hurlante, il finit d'attacher Ota et le jeta dans le coffre. Il le refourgua ensuite au Shinseikai avec un bref rapport de ce qui s'était passé.

Puis il courut à l'hôpital.

Là, il rejoignit certaines personnes qui, comme lui, dans les deux prochains jours, à un moment ou un autre, seraient choqués face au changement qui avait pris place chez Yashiro.

Misumi, Nanahara, Sugimoto, Kageyama et Kuga (qui était revenu de sa fugue). Tous remarquèrent ce changement. Tous en furent troublés. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de le remarquer. Pas un seul sourire. Une seule plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Yashiro parlait à peine.

Assis dans la salle d'attente attenante aux urgences, il était d'abord resté là, quasiment sans bouger, couvert du sang de Doumeki. Il était seulement sorti de sa léthargie pour s'allumer une cigarette et jeter les cendres dans le pot de fleurs à côté de lui. Ignorant superbement l'infirmière qui lui rappela que fumer était strictement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Puis, une fois que le chirurgien en charge lui eût fait le compte-rendu de l'opération, il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de Doumeki et ne bougea quasiment plus de là pendant un jour et demi.

Un par un, après avoir tenté en vain de le ramener à la vie, les personnes témoins de ce changement le laissèrent tranquille.

* * *

A un moment, la conscience de Doumeki refit presque surface pendant quelques secondes. Il n'était pas encore complètement réveillé, plutôt à mi-chemin entre conscience et inconscience. Durant cet instant, il crut voir près de lui la silhouette du Patron, la couleur particulière de ses cheveux tout du moins. Puis il retomba dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

Et Yashiro, de l'extérieur, perçut ce changement. Doumeki était allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui, les blessures sur son dos couvertes d'épais bandages. Sa respiration, bien que faible, était stable et régulière.

Yashiro vit les paupières papillonner, les yeux s'ouvrirent peut-être une fraction de seconde avant de se fermer à nouveau. Après cet épisode, Doumeki parut différent. Plus détendu. Comme si son corps avait passé les derniers jours à lutter et que, la bataille gagnée, il profitait d'un repos bien mérité. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de signes extérieurs de cet état de fait. Mais Yashiro l'avait remarqué. Il se considérait comme un expert en la matière après tout.

Aussi Yashiro regagna peu à peu ses esprits. Ce fut une sensation presque physique. Comme le sang qui revient dans un membre engourdi. Il sourit, se leva et s'étira.

Puis il rentra chez lui et prit une douche.

* * *

Contrairement à tous les autres, Doumeki fut le seul à n'avoir jamais été témoin de combien Yashiro avait changé durant sa brève hospitalisation.

Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour de bon, on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé depuis la fois où le Patron lui ordonnait depuis la banquette arrière de la voiture de se rendre disponible pour leur jour férié obligatoire. L'informant de sa voix de velours qu'ils passeraient des heures à baiser.

D'ailleurs, la première chose que lui dit Yashiro à son réveil fut, "T'es en retard. Un retard de quarante-sept heures, pour être précis. Je t'ai dit de venir à 9 heures tapantes pour célébrer notre jour férié rempli de sexe et de débauche et tu ne t'es jamais pointé."

Le Patron posa sur la table le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il prit soin auparavant de corner la page où il s'était arrêté.

Doumeki tenta malgré la douleur de lever la tête.

"Patron..."

Sa voix était horriblement rauque et enrouée. Ce qui excita aussitôt Yashiro au plus haut point. Il accueillit ce désir. Il n'avait rien ressenti de la sorte ces deux derniers jours.

Doumeki grogna lorsqu'une douleur insistante et perçante partit du bas de son dos et irradia jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il était vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital et son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, lui semblait raide. Incroyablement lourd. Réticent à l'idée de rester conscient.

Mais le Patron était là. Les jambes croisées sur les bras du fauteuil d'un air nonchalant, de la fumée s'élevant du mégot placé dans le cendrier, la tête négligemment appuyée sur sa main. Et son sourire. Ce sourire familier, félin.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Doumeki, la voix cassée.

Yashiro soupira d'un air ennuyé avant de lui faire le résumé des événements. Tandis qu'il parlait, son regard était fixé sur les estafilades et ecchymoses qui maculaient le visage de Doumeki, certaines déjà en voie de guérison, d'autres passant par toutes les couleurs. Il eut envie de les lécher.

"... ce qui, principalement, m'a laissé incroyablement sexuellement frustré," conclut-il.

Doumeki digéra lentement les informations. Dehors, le ciel se peignait d'un rouge profond, annonçant la soirée à venir. Il entendait vaguement les oiseaux et le trafic routier. Le lit d'hôpital était inconfortablement raide.

"Désolé, Patron," dit-il. "Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser me prendre."

"Non, en effet. Mais c'est pas grave, tu peux te faire pardonner maintenant. Bon, c'est vrai que tu t'es pris deux balles à ma place et que tu as failli mourir. Mais tu peux encore faire un truc pour moi."

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, Patron."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, prenant son temps, Yashiro se leva lentement.

"Je suis curieux. Tu crois tu peux encore avoir la gaule avec tous ces bandages ?"

En dépit de son déplorable état, Doumeki sentit un désir, un besoin traverser tout son corps lorsqu'il vit le regard que le Patron lui lançait. Son costume qui épousait sa silhouette élancée et fine.

"Je... ne sais pas," répondit-il honnêtement.

Yashiro s'approcha et s'accroupit près du lit. Au début, Doumeki pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il se contenta de souffler près de sa nuque et de taquiner gentiment de ses dents son lobe d'oreille.

Doumeki pencha la tête pour le laisser faire. Contre toute attente, son sexe durcit. La douleur lancinante qui parcourait son corps était pourtant toujours présente, toujours aussi forte, mais autre chose retenait désormais son attention.

"J'ai," déclara lentement Yashiro d'une voix suave, une voix qui submergeait Doumeki de vagues de plaisir, de désir. "Besoin d'être baisé. Maintenant. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'en crève d'envie."

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "oui" ?"

"Je peux toujours durcir."

"Oh. Merveilleux."

Mais Doumeki pouvait à peine bouger. Dès qu'il tentait de se mouvoir, ses muscles envoyaient des flashs de douleur insoutenables à son cerveau. C'était particulièrement horrible au niveau du torse. Il était quasiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir se tourner sur le dos.

Yashiro se redressa et évalua la situation.

"On va trouver une solution."

D'abord, il se leva et ferma la porte. Puis il fit volte-face, déboucla sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon. Ensuite, il humidifia ses doigts avec sa salive, amena sa main à ses fesses. Doumeki le regardait faire, regarda son Patron entrouvrir les lèvres, laisser échapper un gémissement. Le sexe de Doumeki se gonflait douloureusement sous l'afflux de sang.

"Essaie de te soulever sur tes coudes," lui ordonna-t-il.

Doumeki se concentra et se souleva difficilement. Au même moment, Yashiro s'immisça précautionneusement sous le corps massif de Doumeki. Ce dernier sentait ses blessures sur le point de se rouvrir. Ce n'était sûrement pas bon signe. Mais tout ce que à quoi il pouvait penser était la chaleur du corps sous lui. Le fait bien plus urgent qu'un Yashiro à moitié nu était en train de faire en sorte que son intimité soit alignée avec le sexe horriblement dur de Doumeki.

Ils respiraient tous les deux lourdement tandis que Yashiro tentait de manœuvrer et que Doumeki tentait de rester immobile. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le cou de Yashiro et inspira profondément.

Yashiro gloussa. "On est restés comme ça pendant un bon moment quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus."

Doumeki brisa la concentration de Yashiro en l'attirant dans un baiser fiévreux. Au même instant, son sexe trouva ce qu'il cherchait et il donna instinctivement un coup de rein. Beaucoup trop fort.

Une douleur lancinante déchira le corps de Doumeki. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et un grognement torturé s'échappa de sa bouche. Même quand on lui avait tiré dessus, Yashiro n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil. Il tordit le cou pour jeter un œil aux bandages couvrant les blessures de Doumeki. Ces derniers étaient trempés de sang.

"Merde," haleta-t-il et il sentit au même moment le sexe de Doumeki pulser à l'intérieur de lui. "Putain, c'est tellement excitant, t'as pas idée."

Doumeki grogna de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentis durant toute son existence. La chaleur de Yashiro enserrant son sexe, puis le relâchant, avant de nouveau se renfermer sur lui, comme les marées sur la plage, lui apportait un plaisir agonisant, une douleur extatique. Le regard que Yashiro lui lançait lui donnait envie de jouir dans la minute. Il voulait plus que tout bouger. Le baiser sans merci. Mais il ne pouvait pas. En résumé, ils étaient coincés.

"Okay," pantela Yashiro au bout d'un moment. "Tu restes comme ça. Et moi, je vais m'enculer sur ta queue. D'accord ?"

Et dans leurs esprits, à ce moment précis, il n'aurait pu y avoir de meilleur plan.

Yashiro abaissa lentement ses hanches. C'était un mouvement assez peu naturel et tenir cette position était inconfortable, mais il persévéra. Puis, il donna un coup de rein. Sentit Doumeki le pénétrer à nouveau. Il gémit. Doumeki haleta, utilisant toute sa concentration pour se forcer à ne pas bouger.

Il sentait ses blessures battre au rythme de son cœur, le supplier d'arrêter cette folie. Il perdait du sang. Pris de vertiges, la tête lui tournait dangereusement. Mais s'il mourrait de cette façon, il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Yashiro entendait la respiration de Doumeki devenir de plus en plus saccadée, irrégulière. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que ce dernier allait bientôt jouir ou bientôt mourir, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua à s'empaler sur le sexe de de Doumeki, lui aussi proche de la jouissance.

C'était lent, mais ça faisait l'affaire.

Enfin, ça aurait pu faire l'affaire si, après avoir toqué à la porte, quelqu'un n'était pas rentré.

Plus tard, ils convinrent tous les trois qu'il existait une possibilité non négligeable qu'en les interrompant, Kageyama avait sauvé la vie de Doumeki.

* * *

Yashiro avait de nouveau les jambes croisées sur les bras du fauteuil. Il était en train de fumer tranquillement, l'air pas du tout concerné, tandis que Kageyama tentait tant bien que mal de panser les plaies suintantes de Doumeki. Exhalant un nuage de fumée, Yashiro sourit devant les remontrances qui n'en finissaient pas.

"Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème, Yashiro ? Pratique l'abstinence un putain de jour dans ta vie ! On lui a tiré deux fois dessus bordel !"

"On m'a tiré trois fois dessus," lui rappela Yashiro.

"Mais personne ne t'a molesté dans ton lit alors que t'étais en pleine convalescence !"

Yashiro croisa le regard de Doumeki. Tous deux se souvinrent de ce jour, sur un autre lit d'hôpital, la main de Yashiro agrippant la chemise de Doumeki, ce dernier occupé à prendre en bouche le sexe de son Patron pour la première fois de sa vie.

"En effet. Tu as raison."

"T'es pas croyable."

Kageyama retira précautionneusement un bandage souillé de sang du dos de Doumeki.

"Putain mais elle est où cette infirmière ?"

Son visage était encore écarlate suite à la scène dont il venait d'être témoin, comme si elle se jouait toujours devant ses yeux. Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. De la sueur perlait à son front. Yashiro le couva d'un air tendre, une cigarette entre ses lèvres souriantes. Toujours le même vieux type grognon. Comme quand ils étaient encore lycéens, alors qu'il avait à peine seize ans à cette époque.

Doumeki, en arrière-plan, tentait vainement de retenir l'émotion qui le submergeait à cette vue. Une émotion méprisable, dégoûtante.

Le regard de son Patron. L'expression de son visage. Il pouvait à peine le supporter.

"Mon Dieu, ces bandages sont foutus."

Ce regard qui parlait de quelque chose que Doumeki ne pourrait jamais comprendre, jamais atteindre. Un passé partagé d'eux seuls, qu'il ne pouvait contempler que de l'autre côté de la vitre. Un sentiment que son Patron avait construit au fil du temps, qu'il avait cultivé, auquel il s'était raccroché pendant ses longues années vécues dans la solitude. Un sentiment qu'il protégeait en utilisant sans vergogne tout et n'importe qui, pour remplir le vide, Doumeki y compris. Il le savait, l'avait accepté il y avait bien longtemps.

Mais soudain, les mains de Kageyama sur lui, sa proximité, tout ça était trop dur à supporter.

"Tu saignes encore." Kageyama jeta les bandages, tira la sonnette pour appeler l'infirmière qui se laissait désirer et, sans rien d'autre qu'une couverture sous la main, tenta d'endiguer le flot de sang avec.

"Je vais bien," dit soudainement Doumeki.

"Juste, ne bouge pas, ça va bientôt s'arrêter."

"Retirez-vous."

Yashiro perçut le ton. Il leva les yeux.

"Donne-moi une seconde, l'infirmière va bientôt arriver -"

" _Retirez-vous_ !"

Doumeki tenta de battre en retraite et une agonie atroce brûla son dos. Il grogna et serra les dents.

Kageyama, totalement dépassé par la tournure des événements, recula et le regarda d'un air confus.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi tout à coup ?"

Yashiro restait silencieux.

Il y réfléchit posément. Tout ce qui s'était passé. Revit en pensée les années écoulées. Et les jours. Ces derniers jours en particulier, durant lesquels beaucoup de choses avaient enfin trouvé leur place. Des choses improbables comme Steinbeck et Murakami. Des cornichons.

Il sourit, s'accordant un dernier moment privé avec l'homme qu'il avait un jour été, avant de parler.

"Il est jaloux de toi."

Dans le terrible silence qui s'ensuivit, les oreilles de Doumeki sifflèrent.

Kageyama se tourna vers lui, déconcerté.

"Quoi ?"

Yashiro poursuivit posément, "Il est jaloux du fait que j'ai été amoureux de toi depuis le lycée."

L'expression de Kageyama ne changea pas d'un iota.

"Très drôle."

"Je ne plaisante pas et ce n'est pas une blague. En vérité, c'est tout le contraire et c'était très douloureux à vivre. Tu ne t'en rendais absolument pas compte, c'était affligeant."

Un autre silence. Yashiro fit mine de réfléchir.

"J'ai baisé avec des centaines d'hommes, et je n'exagère pas, et la seule fois que je tombe amoureux, c'est de quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir. C'est horriblement cliché, non ?"

Kageyama essayait en vain de percevoir les accents humoristiques dans la voix de Yashiro qui lui indiqueraient que ce dernier plaisantait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. En fait, il n'avait jamais entendu Yashiro parler comme ça. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

"J'ai même fait en sorte que Kuga soit avec toi parce que je savais que tu serais heureux avec lui. C'est te dire à quel point je t'aime."

"Mon Dieu, Yashiro."

Son visage était devenu écarlate. Il regardait Yashiro comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le poids des années s'abattait brutalement sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire.

Et c'était peut-être l'un des pires moments de la vie de Doumeki. S'il avait été capable de bouger, il se serait enfui de la pièce.

Il imagina Kageyama dire quelque chose du style _Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt_. Imagina l'expression de Yashiro alors que Kageyama viendrait à sa rencontre, l'embrasserait, le plaquerait contre le mur, lui ferait l'amour. Est-ce qu'ils auraient conscience de la présence de Doumeki dans la même pièce ? Sûrement. Yashiro l'obligerait à les regarder coucher ensemble.

"Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Je ne plaisante pas," répéta patiemment Yashiro.

"Si."

"Je t'assure que non."

Silence.

"Mais alors pourquoi tu -" Kageyama se raccrochait aux branches, l'air désespéré. "Pourquoi tu me dirais ça que maintenant, bordel ?"

Yashiro regarda Doumeki pour la première fois depuis sa déclaration.

"Parce que cet imbécile ici présent est le seul à l'avoir capté. Il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air. Et la jalousie le dévore depuis qu'il l'a découvert." Un petit rire mesquin.

Doumeki, humilié, se sentit rougir. Il détourna les yeux et fixa sans les voir les draps du lit d'hôpital, priant pour que le plafond lui tombe sur la tête et qu'il n'ait plus à subir ça. Son dos l'élançait douloureusement. Il était pathétique.

Pendant que l'esprit de Kageyama pédalait dans la semoule pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Yashiro parcourut du regard la cicatrice sur la joue de Doumeki.

 _Attention_.

"Ce qu'il ne sait pas," ajouta lentement Yashiro et les deux hommes perçurent le changement de ton, subtil mais indéniable, _essentiel_ , "c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de lui."

Le cœur de Doumeki s'arrêta. L'air dans la pièce se figea.

"En fait," poursuivit Yashiro, observant distraitement le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette. "Je suis plus amoureux de cet imbécile que je ne l'ai jamais été de toi, Kage. C'est dire."

Un autre terrible silence.

Yashiro attendait patiemment, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde pour ça, que Doumeki lève la tête et croise son regard. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Yashiro sourit. Un léger sourire. Ironique. Avec ses yeux à demi-ouverts et cachés par ses cils, bien sûr.

Il se jouait de lui. Encore une fois.

"Patron..."

Yashiro se leva brusquement, dissipant d'un geste l'épaisse brume de mal-être et d'embarras conjugués qu'il avait lui-même créée et à laquelle il semblait totalement insensible.

"Alors laisse Kageyama s'occuper de toi, crétin. Si tu me claques entre les doigts, tu es viré." Il jeta la cigarette et remit sa veste de costume d'un geste fluide du bras gauche. La manche droite recouvrit habilement son écharpe. "Et même si c'est très distrayant, tu peux arrêter d'être jaloux maintenant. Tu as gagné, après tout."

Il sourit joyeusement devant leurs expressions hébétées et se dirigea vers la porte.

Doumeki, engourdi par le choc, voulut le suivre instinctivement. Mais à peine eut-il amorcé un mouvement que des éclairs de douleur traversèrent son corps, la souffrance envahissant son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, Kageyama n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qui venait de se passer. Celui lui prendrait plusieurs jours, des semaines en réalité, pour mesurer la pleine implication des paroles de Yashiro. Mais ses instincts de médecin lui criaient de retenir l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Et c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire.

Doumeki remarqua à peine sa présence.

"Patron !"

A sa grande surprise, Yashiro s'arrêta sur le seuil et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, les sourcils légèrement levés.

Perdu, Doumeki ne put penser qu'à une seule chose, "Où allez-vous ?"

"Des petites courses à faire. Je reviens." Il parut soudain se rappeler de quelque chose d'important. "Oh, Kage, tu as fait tomber ça au fait."

Il sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste (quelque chose qu'il avait vu juste avant de partir de son appartement et pris avec lui sur un coup de tête, envahi d'un pressentiment) et le lança à travers la pièce. Un Kageyama au visage rougi et à l'expression abasourdie le rattrapa avec difficulté après que l'objet ait rebondi plusieurs fois. Et il fixa, plus confus encore, son vieil étui de lentilles de contact.

Yashiro était parti, laissant dans son sillage un silence horriblement pesant.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas été affectée par les récents événements était la blessure de Doumeki, qui pissait le sang. Kageyama se força à sortir de son hébétude et s'affaira à la panser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Doumeki, toujours sous le choc, essayait pour sa part de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Je suis tombé amoureux de lui._

 _Je suis tombé amoureux de lui._

 _Je suis plus amoureux de cet imbécile que je ne l'ai jamais été de toi._

* * *

L'infirmière finit par arriver et Kageyama prit gracieusement congé. Il sortit de l'hôpital, s'attendant à se réveiller à tout moment. L'étui de lentilles de contact était pourtant toujours dans sa poche. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'effondrer sur son canapé, raconter ce qu'il venait de vivre à Kuga, et lui demander de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer.


	12. Bouton d'arrêt d'urgence

**Le décor :** la chambre d'hôpital de Doumeki

 **L'acteur principal :** Doumeki

 **Ses pensées :** le Patron

Il se trouva que la douleur, les médicaments, une frustration sexuelle latente et un choc émotionnel certain produisaient des rêves très étranges en effet.

(La douleur à cause de ses blessures par balles, les médicaments à cause de ses blessures par balles, la frustration sexuelle du fait d'avoir été enserré par la chaleur brûlante du Patron et de ne pas avoir pu jouir, et le choc émotionnel de... quelque chose dont il peinait encore à comprendre le sens.)

Certains de ses rêves étaient plus qu'explicites de ses peurs les plus intimes. Son père violait sa sœur dans le **Rêve 1**. Mais évidemment, son père se révélait être lui. Il attendit que sa sœur se transforme en Yashiro, pourtant elle resta étonnamment sa sœur. Puis il leva la tête et vit Yashiro sur le seuil. _Ne faites pas attention à moi_ , dit-il. _Je vous en prie, finissez d'abord ce que vous avez commencé._

Il se réveilla de ce rêve et replongea dans le **Rêve 2** où cette fois-ci, Yashiro était confortablement installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital. Nu. Ce rêve semblait si réel qu'il sentit son sexe se réveiller sous l'afflux de sang. Yashiro se caressait paresseusement et disait, _J'aurais aimé être là pour voir comment ils t'ont rendu comme ça_. Doumeki était vraiment excité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Yashiro utilisait sa main droite.

La nuit suivante, le **Rêve 3** fut rempli d'oiseaux. Des moineaux au plumage noir et des hiboux à l'aspect sinistre. Les moineaux étaient partout, sur la tête de Doumeki, ses bras, ses jambes, l'un d'entre eux picorant sa cuisse de manière insistante. Près de lui, une chouette au plumage doré était majestueusement perchée sur l'épaule de Yashiro, qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Doumeki aurait aimé que le moineau aux plumes noires arrête d'enfoncer son bec dans sa cuisse, ça commençait à être douloureux. Pourquoi sa cuisse ? Il alluma le briquet pour que Yashiro puisse allumer sa cigarette. Il pouvait entendre clairement les pensées de ce dernier dans sa tête. Il était content de pouvoir enfin savoir ce que le Patron pensait. Il écouta ses pensées sans se lasser, pendant un long moment.

* * *

Les médecins disaient qu'il se remettait bien de ses blessures. Au départ, ils avaient peur que les médicaments aient des effets secondaires sur sa capacité à parler. Ils finirent par comprendre que ne pas parler beaucoup était dans sa nature. C'était un homme de peu de mots. Presque aucun à vrai dire.

Cela lui prit encore un jour entier pour se rétablir suffisamment et arriver à se lever du lit. Il marcha lentement dans la chambre d'hôpital, la douleur irradiant à travers son corps à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Puis il vit le livre que lisait le Patron cette fois-là. _Des souris et des hommes_. Sans rien de mieux à faire, il ouvrit le livre à la première page et finissait le dernier chapitre quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain du rêve rempli d'oiseaux, Doumeki se réveilla en se sentant un peu mieux. Moins raide. Il parvint à faire des allers-retours dans sa chambre d'hôpital sans trop de difficultés.

C'était l'un de ces jours où il paraissait être tard dans la soirée alors même que l'après-midi était à peine entamé. Le ciel était plombé de nuages gris. Doumeki se rappela du jour où le Patron était venu le chercher à l'entrepôt. Il avait fait si beau, un soleil lumineux, un ciel bleu. La silhouette du Patron découpée dans la lumière avait été si saisissante. Frappante comme un dessin à la mine de graphite.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable posé sur la table de chevet. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis presque deux jours. _Des petites courses à faire_ , avait-il dit. Le Doumeki du monde réel n'était pas aussi doué pour deviner les pensées du Patron que le Doumeki du rêve avec les oiseaux, mais son instinct lui disait que le Patron ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

Aussi attendit-il.

* * *

Le troisième jour, le téléphone sonna alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre. Il tenta de resta debout, mais la douleur immédiate et lancinante qu'il ressentit le fit durement tomber à genoux. La chute ne fut pas miséricordieuse et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement.

"Et quand je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas être moins coordonné. Encore une fois, tu dépasses mes attentes."

Doumeki, étourdi, leva la tête, persuadé que ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Mais il semblait que c'était bien le Patron, en chair et en os. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait sourire comme ça, d'une manière si féline. Même le Yashiro dans ses rêves ne lui rendait pas justice.

Yashiro attrapa négligemment le portable de Doumeki et regarda l'écran.

"Nanahara," déclara-t-il, avant de rediriger l'appel vers le répondeur. "Il peut attendre."

Il se tourna et s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire Doumeki étendu sur le sol.

"Ils disent que tu vas mieux. J'me demande à quoi ça ressemble dans leur esprit quelqu'un qui est au bord de la mort."

Doumeki, tremblant légèrement sous l'effort, s'agenouilla. Yashiro n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il ne bougea pas le petit doigt et se contenta de le regarder.

 _Le Patron est ici_. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Doumeki.

Du coin de l'œil, Yashiro remarqua que le livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet était désormais posé sur l'oreiller du lit. Il leva un sourcil étonné.

"Est-ce que tu l'as lu ?"

Doumeki suivit son regard.

"Oui."

"En entier ?"

"Oui."

Et pour une raison ou une autre, Yashiro se sentit embarrassé. Comme s'il avait, en quelque sorte, écrit le livre lui-même. Il regarda Doumeki inspirer profondément et tenter de se relever.

Le ciel au-dehors était toujours ombrageux et troublé.

Et soudain quelqu'un parla à Yashiro. Une voix familière, qui l'accompagnait de longue date, perçante. Qui dit à Yashiro de lever son pied, de le poser sur l'épaule de Doumeki. D'appuyer.

Doumeki se figea. S'abaissa légèrement. Garda la tête baissée.

Yashiro intensifia la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui, l'expression impassible. Doumeki s'abaissa un peu plus, le bas de son dos protestant sous l'effort. Ne dit pas un mot. Patientant.

Mets-le face contre terre, dit la voix.

Quelques gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser contre la fenêtre.

Yashiro enleva son pied avec un gloussement. Doumeki lui jeta un coup d'œil, attendit quelques secondes, puis se releva lentement.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est grand, songea Yashiro pour la énième fois. Il leva de nouveau son pied, le crocheta à la hanche de Doumeki cette fois. L'attirant lentement vers lui.

Doumeki se laissa faire.

 _Ce qu'il ne sait pas... c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de lui._

Et alors que Yashiro se penchait pour l'embrasser, ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Doumeki. Il les avaient entendus se rejouer en boucle, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent de leur sens, si jamais ils en avaient eu un jour.

 _Je suis plus amoureux de cet imbécile que je ne l'ai jamais été de toi, Kage._

Yashiro fut surpris que Doumeki le repousse. Il y eut un silence. Doumeki refusait de croiser son regard.

"Patron..."

Et il pouvait lire sur son visage ce qui le tiraillait comme dans un livre ouvert. Yashiro comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Oui ?"

"Vous..." Doumeki peinait à finir, ses yeux résolument fixés sur le mur en face de lui. Il tenta de synthétiser ce qu'il ressentait en une seule phrase. "Est-ce que vous le pensiez ?"

Yashiro était sur le point de demander, _Est-ce que je pensais quoi ?_ d'un air narquois. Il aurait pu faire languir Doumeki encore et encore selon son bon plaisir, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne soit réduit à un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de confusion rougissante et adorable.

Au lieu de ça, il laissa son sourire s'estomper lentement. Il se souvint du monde grisâtre dans lequel il avait été plongé, dans la salle d'attente aux urgences, lorsqu'il attendait des nouvelles du chirurgien en charge de l'opération. Jetant les cendres de sa cigarette dans le pot de fleurs à côté de lui.

"Oui," dit-il.

Silence.

Et soudain, comme si c'était trop dur à supporter, Doumeki posa sa tête contre le premier support venu. Yashiro, en l'occurence.

Stupéfait et embarrassé, Yashiro ne bougea pas. La joue de Doumeki était agréablement chaude contre sa nuque.

 _Seigneur, j'espère qu'il ne pleure pas quand même._

Il ne pleurait pas. Il était juste quelque peu pris de vertiges à cause de multiples facteurs (à savoir, comme cités plus haut : la douleur, les médicaments, une frustration sexuelle latente et un choc émotionnel certain). Et pour couronner le tout, il s'était mentalement préparé, quelques secondes plus tôt, en imaginant la réponse potentielle de Yashiro à sa question. Le scénario le plus certain étant : _Bien sûr que non, crétin, je voulais juste que tu te détendes afin que Kageyama puisse t'empêcher de saigner à blanc devant moi. Maintenant dépêche-toi et sors ta queue, j'en ai marre d'attendre._ Et, effondré et exalté tout à la fois, Doumeki aurait obéi.

Mais ça. Cette réponse. _Oui_. Cela semblait tellement improbable. Donc il avait besoin de se reposer. Rien qu'un court instant.

Yashiro le sentit inspirer et expirer lentement. Il sourit, les yeux dans le vague, caressant doucement les cheveux courts et hérissés derrière l'oreille de Doumeki.

"Imbécile."

* * *

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Langoureusement. Leurs lèvres, leurs langues se touchaient, se dévoraient passionnément. C'était brûlant, urgent. Doumeki parcourait méticuleusement son corps de ses mains. Son visage. Ses cheveux. Sa nuque. Son sexe. Ses cheveux, encore. Puis son sexe pour faire bonne mesure. Ses caresses étaient si possessives et ça excitait Yashiro plus que de raison. Comme si Doumeki réclamait ses droits. Comme si Yashiro lui appartenait.

Yashiro enserra la taille de Doumeki de ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il s'assura quand même que ses chevilles se croisent bien en-dessous des bandages qui recouvraient le bas de son dos. Une fois cette précaution prise, il n'hésita pas à le serrer étroitement contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux, pas même pour respirer.

Dehors, un éclair zébra le ciel. Des torrents de pluie se déversèrent et Tokyo disparut dans un brouillard grisâtre. Une tempête printanière, songea Yashiro. Inattendue.

Doumeki avait le goût d'un mélange étrange de saveurs. Aigre et piquant, à cause des médicaments probablement. Relevé par le goût du sang. Enfin, pas exactement du sang. Plutôt la saveur qu'a une plaie qui se referme. Sûrement due aux coupures à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Et Yashiro avait perturbé ce processus de guérison. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour pouvoir se repaître de cette saveur. Cela le rendit fou.

Le Patron, pour sa part, avait le goût du Patron. De cigarettes. Avec une pointe de scotch. Le bonheur absolu.

L'esprit de Doumeki atteignait les cent pourcent comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Il s'imaginait déjà déchirer ses vêtements, plaquer le Patron contre la fenêtre, lui agripper les cheveux, le posséder, le cingler de coups de ceinture pour lui faire juste assez mal mais pas trop, marquer sa peau de rouge, et puis le pénétrer encore et encore, le bâillonner avec sa main pour mieux savourer ses cris perçants de plaisir. Rien que d'y penser le faisait bander comme jamais.

Et Yashiro pensait exactement à la même chose.

Même si ce fut lui qui finit par s'éloigner de Doumeki avec un dernier bruit de succion qui le fit glousser légèrement, ce fut difficile pour les deux de se restreindre.

"Pas de sexe," dit-il tout en tentant de retrouver sa respiration. "Si je te viole encore une fois, Kageyama va me faire la tête au carré."

L'esprit de Doumeki, toujours focalisé sur un-Yashiro-plaqué-contre-la-fenêtre-et-à-sa-merci, peina à former une réponse cohérente. "Mais -"

"Pas de mais. Je vais assumer le rôle de cette gentille et naïve petite amie du lycée que t'arrêtes pas de me coller à la peau. Pas de sexe. Jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus l'air d'être à moitié crevé. Ou jusqu'au gala de fin d'année."

Mais tout en parlant, il frottait lentement ses hanches contre l'entrejambe de Doumeki, et la friction entre leurs sexes devenait insupportable. Doumeki en avait le vertige.

On toqua à la porte. Contrairement à la dernière fois, personne ne déboula dans la pièce.

"Oui ?" s'enquit Yashiro.

"C'est moi," répondit Nanahara. "Je me disais bien que je vous trouverai ici."

"Entre."

Doumeki tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de Yashiro, mais ce dernier refusa de bouger d'un pouce. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière tandis que Nanahara, trempé à cause de la pluie, refermait la porte derrière lui. Il réalisa la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre et rougit violemment.

"Putain qu'est-ce que..."

"Est-ce que tu avais envie de me faire part de quelque chose ?" le coupa Yashiro avec un grand sourire moqueur.

"Je peux... je peux revenir plus tard."

"Mais tu es là maintenant, profite. Crache le morceau."

"Euh..."

Encore plus que leur position pour le moins tendancieuse, c'était le regard impassible de Doumeki qui mettait Nanahara horriblement mal-à-l'aise. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir perturber ce gars. Toujours la même expression, que ce soit pour se trancher le petit doigt, prendre une balle dans le corps ou frotter sa queue contre le patron. Nanahara secoua mentalement la tête, tentant de se rappeler la raison de sa présence.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai, Patron ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Est-ce que vous et les deux autres, vous êtes vraiment allés vous occuper de toute cette histoire avec... avec Hirata ?"

Yashiro jeta un coup d'œil au plafond comme si les récents événements lui étaient sortis de la tête. "Hm. Oui, j'imagine qu'on peut dire ça."

( **Résumé des faits concernant les complots et les luttes de pouvoir en un seul tiret :** Les deux gars qui travaillaient pour Hirata, ces fantômes que Yashiro avait 'gentiment' persuadé de rejoindre leur camp après la course-poursuite en voiture, l'avaient aidé à démanteler les différents réseaux où opérait Hirata; trafics de drogue, prostitution, travail forcé. Pas mal de monde était mort ces trois derniers jours - Yashiro avait perdu le compte. Ce n'étaient que des sous-fifres pour la plupart, mais ils en avaient trucidé suffisamment pour énerver un peu le big boss).

"Est-ce que vous êtes taré ? Vous êtes dans leur collimateur maintenant ! Hirata va répliquer et ça va faire mal !"

"Et c'est exactement ce que je veux. Un dernier grand feu d'artifice. Ce serait plutôt rafraîchissant, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Plus de coup de poignard dans le dos ou de négociations pourries dans des hangars déserts. Non, juste une bonne vieille fusillade. Enfin je crois. C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de trucs, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche."

"Misumi va être fou furieux -"

"Misumi n'a pas à le savoir. C'est entre moi et Hirata."

Nanahara s'arrêta un instant pour s'émerveiller face à cette personne qui, vautrée sur un lit avec un autre homme agenouillé entre ses cuisses, arrivait quand même sans effort à dominer complètement la discussion.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" Il voulait savoir. "Est-ce qu'on n'était pas d'accord que c'était mieux de faire profil bas pour un temps ?"

Yashiro, la posture lascive, se redressa sur un coude.

"Il a touché quelque chose qui m'appartenait, alors je lui ai pris tout ce qu'il avait," expliqua-t-il simplement.

Piégé entre les cuisses de Yashiro, Doumeki en resta choqué, un vrombissement résonnant à ses oreilles.

"Enfin, presque tout. Il est pas encore mort que je sache." Il jeta un regard à Doumeki. "Donc dépêche-toi d'aller mieux avant le grand final, compris ?"

"Compris, Patron."

"Et dépêche-toi d'aller mieux pour qu'on puisse aussi enfin baiser correctement. Je te jure, je suis tellement frustré, je vais devenir fou."

Nanaha grimaça. "Ugh. J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, moi."

* * *

Doumeki prit les mots de son Patron à cœur. Il fit tout pour aller mieux. Les deux semaines qui suivirent, alors que la tension montait entre les différents gangs au-dehors, il sentait son corps regagner petit à petit sa force habituelle.

Ses chaussures cirées, sa cravate nouée, ses bandages dissimulés sous ses vêtements, Doumeki, ne boitant quasiment plus, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur quand il croisa Yashiro qui allait dans sa direction, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Doumeki cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu.

"Pour toi," indiqua Yashiro, se forçant tant bien que mal à l'impassibilité. "Je t'ai acheté des fleurs pour te féliciter de-ne-plus-être-un-crétin-paralysé-et-inutile. C'est rarissime comme cadeau de bon rétablissement."

Doumeki prit les fleurs sans un mot. Yashiro pinça les lèvres devant ce spectacle, avant de se plier en deux de rire.

"Allez," dit-il au bout d'un moment, ricanant encore. "Allons-y. Le grand final nous attend."

Il ne monta pas dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur, s'excusant d'un geste à ceux qui patientaient pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Doumeki ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il ne posa pas de questions. Quand Yashiro se décida finalement à monter dans l'ascenseur, ce dernier était vide. Et soudain il réalisa ce que son Patron voulait faire.

Aussitôt les fleurs tombèrent par terre dans un bruissement indigné. Leurs langues se lièrent brutalement, frénétiquement. La tête de Yashiro, dans leur empressement, cogna contre le mur, si fort que sa vision se brouilla un instant.

Ils n'avaient même pas attendu que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Plusieurs infirmières et des patients d'un certain âge les regardaient s'activer, bouche bée, avant que l'ascenseur ne referme lentement ses portes.

Trente secondes plus tard, il était en panne. Quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ?" se plaignit Yashiro, enlevant sa bouche du sexe humide de salive de Doumeki. "Le but du jeu, c'était qu'on baise vite fait bien fait avant qu'on atteigne le rez-de-chaussée."

"Oh."

"Crétin."

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" les interpella une voix grésillante à travers les hauts-parleurs.

Idée.

"Les lumières se sont éteintes et l'ascenseur s'est mis à trembler," mentit Yashiro, maintenant le bouton enfoncé pour répondre. "Alors on a eu peur et on a appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence."

"Cela semble... peu probable."

"Et bien, pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé."

"D'accord, bon... on va vous envoyer quelqu'un pour ouvrir les portes et vous sortir de là."

Yashiro avait recommencé à sucer avec enthousiasme la queue de Doumeki, avalant profondément, jusqu'à ce que la chair brûlante soit enfoncée dans sa gorge. Il s'étouffa bruyamment.

"Excusez-moi ? Monsieur, vous êtes toujours là ?"

Il s'interrompit momentanément pour répondre.

"Oui, je suis toujours là. Ça va vous prendre combien de temps ?"

"Environ cinq minutes, à prendre ou à laisser."

"Ce sera parfait, merci bien."

"Euh... d'accord."

Yashiro fixa Doumeki d'un regard entendu tout en continuant de caressant son érection de ses longs doigts fins. "T'as entendu le gentil monsieur. Cinq minutes."

Doumeki se souvint que le Patron avait dit une fois qu'il était inspiré. Et il se rendait compte pour la première fois à quel point c'était vrai. Avec toute la frustration accumulée ces dernières semaines, l'image restée fantasme de Yashiro, marqué de sa main, pressé contre la fenêtre, et la pression supplémentaire du temps limité de cinq minutes, il n'avait absolument pas de temps à perdre avec les rênes, les harnais, les œillères. C'était du cent percent dès le départ.

Il mit brusquement Yashiro debout et le plaqua violemment contre le mur de l'ascenseur, dos à lui, sa main possessive sur sa nuque. Yashiro cria et grogna d'être malmené ainsi.

De son autre main, Doumeki enleva la ceinture de Yashiro d'un geste vif et baissa son pantalon. Il agrippa à pleines mains le cul magnifique offert, le pénétrant sans crier gare de deux doigts. Yashiro en eut le souffle coupé, ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Le remarquant, Doumeki le repoussa brutalement contre le mur.

"Ah !"

Une nouvelle fois, on le plaqua contre l'ascenseur, sa joue tout contre le métal froid et lisse, le choc faisant vibrer désagréablement sa mâchoire. Il espéra que ça laisserait une marque. Il comprit enfin que Doumeki voulait qu'il se taise. Il se mordit la langue pour éviter d'émettre un bruit.

Ce qui se révéla être une erreur, parce qu'à ce même moment, Doumeki enfonça son sexe en lui d'un coup de rein.

Il mordit trop fort, saigna. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Doumeki se mit à le besogner sans plus attendre.

"Oh, putain ! Putain, c'est si bon, continue."

Il avait à nouveau parlé. Pour le punir, Doumeki prit sa joue dans sa main puissante et l'aplatit encore plus contre le métal glacé et implacable.

Yashiro n'eut d'autre choix que de se cantonner à geindre faiblement et à respirer fortement par le nez.

Doumeki perdit le contrôle. Il le baisa durement, profondément, avec un rythme effréné, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Yashiro n'oppose plus de résistance et s'abandonne, qu'il le prenne avec lui, refuse de le lâcher. Il voulut soudainement entendre la voix de son Patron encore une fois. Il retira sa main et agrippa violemment ses cheveux, écartant son visage du mur.

"Ah ! Bordel, Doumeki. Oui !"

Entendre son nom l'embrasa. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et sachant que Yashiro le voulait, il se baissa, récupéra la ceinture sur le sol. Il enroula l'extrémité de la ceinture autour de sa paume, cingla l'air et la peau pâle offerte. Peau qui rougit immédiatement sous le coup.

Yashiro poussa un cri puis pleura, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Doumeki était infatigable. Une vraie force de la nature, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ses coups de reins, sa main qui délivrait encore et encore cette souffrance exquise, ce plaisir douloureux. Il se sentait au bord de la jouissance, au bord de l'orgasme, la pression montait et montait. Et puis, l'extase. Il éjacula, sa semence éclaboussant le sol.

Sentir les spasmes orgasmiques enserrer son sexe lui fit perdre sa concentration. Il laissa tomber la ceinture et agrippa les hanches de Yashiro.

"Patron, je vais venir," l'avertit Doumeki.

"Ne jouis pas en moi," haleta soudain Yashiro.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est un nouveau costume. Tu vas le ruiner. Retire-toi et jouis sur le sol comme tout le monde."

Doumeki ne savait pas si cela faisait partie de leur jeu, mais la remarque l'énerva irrationnellement. Il plaqua une dernière fois Yashiro contre le mur, l'immobilisant, avant de jouir en lui.

Il se tint un moment comme ça, son torse collé au dos de Yashiro, se remettant avec peine de son orgasme intense. Tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Yashiro était tout aussi essoufflé. Son visage était tout engourdi, et une douleur délicieuse pulsait là où Doumeki l'avait frappé. Cela valait presque ses deux horribles semaines d'abstinence. Presque.

Mais il y avait le problème du costume. Un Armani hors de prix. Et rien à portée pour l'essuyer ou le nettoyer.

Idée.

"Dès que tu te retires," ordonna Yashiro, la voix haletante, "Lèche. Ton sperme. Absolument tout. Nettoie-moi en profondeur."

Et alors même qu'il venait juste de jouir, ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. A mi-chemin entre le Doumeki sadique et le Doumeki paillasson, il obéit sans discuter.

"N'avale pas."

Il se redressa, la bouche pleine de son propre sperme, incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Yashiro se retourna, prit son visage entre ses mains et ouvrit sa bouche de ses lèvres. Le transfert se passa sans encombre. Yashiro lécha méticuleusement la bouche de Doumeki, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte. Ce dernier sentit son sexe se réveiller sous l'assaut et tenta de réprimer son érection naissante.

Yashiro, la tâche effectuée, sourit en se léchant les babines. Difficile à croire que l'adjectif 'impuissant' ait été un jour associé à Doumeki Chikara.

Puis il y eut un bruit au-dessus d'eux et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent très légèrement. Ils étaient bloqués quelque part entre deux étages.

"Vous allez bien, là-dedans ?"

"Merveilleusement bien."

Satisfait d'avoir réussi à garder son costume intact, Yashiro remit son pantalon et fit signe à Doumeki de lui donner sa ceinture.

Au lieu de la lui remettre, Doumeki la ramassa et la passa lui-même à travers les passants, avant de boucler la ceinture sur le devant. Yashiro regardait ces mains puissantes travailler agilement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Yashiro sourit.

Le cœur de Doumeki rata un battement.

Aucune trace sur le visage du Patron de sa rencontre plus tôt avec le mur, remarqua-t-il, avant autant de regrets que de soulagement.

Peut-être plus de soulagement que de regrets en fin de compte.

* * *

 **Le grand final avec Hirata en tirets très résumés (destinés à être complétés à la guise de Kou-sensei; veuillez m'excusez pour la brièveté de mes propos, Kou-sensei, c'est juste que cela ne me semblait pas très important comparé à cette scène de sexe brûlante dans l'ascenseur) :**

\- Après une montée en puissance sur des semaines et des semaines, l'apogée de toute cette tension, le grand final, se déroule de nuit, près des docks, Hirata et compagnie versus Yashiro et compagnie. Tous ceux du bon côté sont encore en vie. Sugimoto est blessé, mais pas mortellement. Ryuuzaki aussi est présent, venant tout juste de sauver sa femme (qui a un nom, on sait).

\- S'ensuit un dialogue typique du grand final classique, où Hirata révèle à quel point il hait Yashiro intensément, personnellement. Yashiro, cette salope de petite-fille qui n'en a qu'après l'héritage de papy. Yashiro est impressionné par l'analogie.

\- Amou se révèle être un des méchants de l'histoire.

\- Ça sent le roussi pour Yashiro et compagnie, acculés, à court de munitions et d'idées.

\- Des moments drôles/tendus à la fois entre Doumeki et Nanahara qui se disputent la place de qui va se ruer au secours de Yashiro et mourir pour lui. Yashiro écoute et rit, même s'il sait bien que, selon toute probabilité, ils vont tous les trois crever très bientôt et que cette dispute, certes divertissante, est tout simplement inutile.

\- Mais en fait non, car Misumi et sa clique arrivent sur scène, alimenté par son amour paternel/pas vraiment paternel (c'est compliqué) pour Yashiro et sa fureur face à la trahison d'Amou. Il leur sauve la mise.

\- Hirata manque de tuer Misumi. Doumeki grâce à sa seule force physique impressionnante l'assomme d'un coup. Hirata tombe comme une masse sur le sol, et Yashiro l'abat d'une balle en pleine tête.

\- Misumi confronte un Amou défait et qui sait qu'il a perdu. S'ensuit la révélation des sentiments d'Amou pour Misumi, réprimés depuis tout ce temps. Misumi s'apprête à le tuer, mais ne peut s'y résoudre finalement. Alors Yashiro le fait pour lui. Misumi, choqué, fixe sans le voir pendant de longues minutes le cadavre.

\- Tout le monde rentre à la maison.

 **Et après** :

\- Yashiro rappelle à tout le monde dès qu'il en a l'occasion qu'il était le premier à avoir deviné qu'Amou était le grand méchant de l'histoire, celui qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre.

\- Yashiro se souvient, rempli de fierté, à quel point Doumeki a merveilleusement accompli ce qu'il attendait de lui. Son chien de garde si puissant, si dévoué. Mais il ne le dit pas. Doumeki n'en saura jamais rien.

\- Doumeki garde les fleurs le félicitant de-ne-plus-être-un-crétin-paralysé-et-inutile dans un vase dans un coin de sa cuisine.


	13. Ou Doumeki jette un gars par la fenêtre

**Note** **de** **l'auteur** **:** _Attention Spoiler ! Je parle de la fin du roman_ Des souris et des hommes _de Steinbeck dans ce chapitre, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vous voilà prévenus ^^_

 **Le décor :** la clinique de Kageyama, environ une semaine après le grand final impliquant Hirata

 **Les acteurs** **:** Yashiro (ayant besoin de points de suture sur le visage), Doumeki (à peu près sain et sauf) et Kageyama (qui aimerait _vraiment_ être ailleurs)

 **Le sujet de la conversation :** Comment Doumeki a jeté un gars par la fenêtre du haut du vingtième étage d'un immeuble

Le silence dans la pièce était sans fin, assourdissant, douloureux. Kageyama et Doumeki refusaient de se regarder dans les yeux.

Yashiro était assis sur le lit, se gorgeant de la tension ambiante comme quelqu'un savoure un bon bain brûlant. Kageyama lui appliquait soigneusement des points de suture sur son arcade sourcilière gauche. Le fil perçait sa peau lentement mais sans hésitation, la peau blanchissant là où Kageyama tirait. Yashiro avait bien entendu refusé l'anesthésie locale. Il se délectait des petits frissons de douleur qui le traversaient à chaque fois que l'aiguille traversait sa peau, son sexe durcissant de plaisir.

Le regard de Yashiro fixé sur lui déconcentrait Kageyama. Le docteur avait aussi bien trop conscience de Doumeki à quelques pas de lui, sa silhouette se dessinant dans l'encadrement de la porte, surveillant chacun de ses faits et gestes, les mains pleines du sang d'un pauvre malheureux.

Cela faisait un moment que personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Kageyama ressentait avec bien trop d'acuité le poids de ce silence inconfortable, savait pertinemment que Yashiro mourrait d'envie de parler. Il ne prenait son temps que pour préserver l'effet dramatique de sa déclaration.

D'ailleurs :

"Tu veux vraiment pas savoir comment s'est arri-?"

"Non."

"Allez, Kage ! C'est tellement fun comme histoire."

"Arrête de parler, je ne peux pas te soigner si tu bouges ton visage, putain !"

"Tout a commencé par le simple fait que Doumeki a un petit problème. Il ne supporte pas que d'autres que lui me baisent."

L'aiguille ripa et Kageyama faillit transpercer la tempe de Yashiro sous la surprise. "Yashiro, nom de Dieu !"

"Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Hirata, on a dû couvrir nos traces pour que la police ne remonte pas jusqu'à nous..."

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tôt :**

"J'aurais besoin d'une faveur," déclara Yashiro au téléphone. Un silence. Il sourit. "Très malin. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire des sous-entendus comme ça, j'ai les oreilles sensibles tu sais. Bien sûr que je te propose de coucher avec moi en échange. Voyons, tu me connais depuis le temps, non ?"

Doumeki invoqua tout pour l'aider à tenir. Chevaux morts, carottes découpées en rondelles, moutons sauvages; tout y passa, tout pour rester maître de lui-même. Cela marcha, à peu près. Les articulations de ses mains pâlissaient à vue d'œil à force de serrer les poings aussi fort, mais pour le reste, il était quasiment sûr qu'il était resté naturel. Que rien d'autre n'avait changé.

Rien d'autre n'avait changé.

Blessures par balles. Aveux. Des moments de tendresse inoubliables, parfois incroyablement inconfortables. Des étreintes qui avaient bouleversé son existence toute entière.

Mais rien d'autre n'avait changé.

 _T'es qu'un crétin_ , l'insulta une voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle du Patron. _Après tout ce dont tu as été témoin, tu croyais vraiment que vous iriez tous les deux en vacances à Bora-Bora et que le Patron ne regarderait plus jamais un autre que toi ? Qu'il ne baiserait personne d'autre que toi ?_

Oui, répondit Doumeki sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 _Hé_ _bien_ , répondit la voix du Patron. _Si c'est le cas, t'es assez stupide pour mériter ce qu'il va se passer de l'autre côté de la porte. Fois Numéro 6, mon gars. Prépare-toi._

Ils allèrent à l'hôtel. Sur le chemin, Yashiro lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil, incertain de ce qu'il espérait. Doumeki était impassible, pareil à une statue. Même Sugimoto ressentait la tension qui pesait sur eux alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. _Déjà-vu_ , se dit-il, espérant contre attente ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'un flic couvert de bleus et salement amoché par les soins de Doumeki. Cela lui rappelait la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Une sueur froide dégoulina sur ses tempes à ce souvenir.

"C'est en train d'arriver, tu sais. C'est la réalité," l'informa Yashiro, la voix dénuée d'émotions.

Doumeki acquiesça. Comme il s'était entraîné à le faire.

"On a besoin de lui si on veut que la brigade criminelle passe notre petite affaire sous le tapis. Et pour ça, il nous faut un gros balai. Un bon gros balai. Pour tout bien balayer."

Doumeki restait silencieux.

"T'es d'accord, hein ? Tu vas pas encore tout faire foirer en butant le pauvre gars ?"

Sugimoto leva les yeux, nerveux et mal-à-l'aise.

"Je ferai ce que le Patron veut que je fasse," répliqua fermement Doumeki.

Yashiro ne savait pas s'il était rassuré ou déçu. Il aurait voulu que Doumeki soit jaloux, cette jalousie possessive, dévastatrice qui faisait frissonnait son corps. Il avait même envisagé l'idée d'une scène de sexe à trois dans un futur pas si lointain.

Il tenta de croiser le regard de Doumeki avant d'entrer dans la chambre, mais ce dernier ne leva jamais la tête. Yashiro vit avec un frisson presque coupable que les jointures de ses poings serrés étaient totalement blanches.

Après ça, Doumeki disparut.

Quand Yashiro ressortit de la pièce, il ne vit qu'un Sugimoto très agité, seul à l'attendre dehors, en train de lui expliquer avec de grands gestes que Doumeki était parti peu de temps après qu'ils aient entendu les premiers gémissements.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Doumeki, la première chose que Yashiro remarqua fut le vase dans la cuisine, rempli de fleurs fanées. Il les reconnut immédiatement et rit, incrédule.

Assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et le regard fixé sur le sol, Doumeki ne leva même pas la tête à son approche. Sa cravate pendait misérablement à hauteur de ses chaussures.

"Si je faisais une liste des choses que tu as faites qui auraient suffi à faire virer n'importe quel autre garde du corps, je... hé bien, cette liste serait très longue."

N'attendant pas de réponse, Yashiro s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il grimaça légèrement. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure après tout, depuis sa rencontre avec le type. Et son balai n'était pas des plus aisés à manier.

"Tu vas bouder pendant combien de temps ?"

La mâchoire puissante de Doumeki lui rappelait sa tendre enfance. Quelque chose de bien. De solide. La pièce portait son odeur.

"Je vais te rendre les choses plus faciles. Tu peux bouder..." Yashiro se rapprocha et fit courir un doigt joueur le long des épaules de Doumeki. "Ou bien tu peux -"

Mais Doumeki stoppa net son geste avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, en se levant du canapé d'un geste brusque.

Yashiro le fixa.

"Okay, ton petit caprice commence sérieusement à m'énerver, là."

Sa voix trahissait le fait que le comportement de Doumeki le blessait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?"

"Si je vous touche maintenant, je vous ferai du mal," répondit doucement Doumeki.

Le cœur de Yashiro rata un battement.

"Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça. Tu sais, Masochisme 101, tout ça tout ça."

Mais c'était différent. Doumeki était différent. Il lui faisait presque peur. Ce n'était pas de la colère qui mènerait à une partie de jambes en l'air des plus spectaculaires, pas plus que cette jalousie explosive, acérée, qui mettait à nu son sadisme intérieur et réprimé; toutes ces saveurs, ces couleurs dont Yashiro se gorgeait, se délectait.

Non. Là, les sentiments étaient impliqués. C'était quelque chose de profond. Quelque chose qui atteignait des endroits enfouis, des émotions longuement refoulées, qui faisait remonter à la surface de vieux démons. L'affaire des âmes.

Et c'était intimidant. Ça faisait peur. Yashiro dut ravaler un haut-le-cœur de dégoût. C'était sûrement pour le mieux s'ils ne se touchaient pas après tout.

Il se leva pour partir, furieux de ressentir cette culpabilité irrationnelle, qui le prenait à la gorge, l'étouffait petit à petit.

"Viens travailler demain. Pas d'excuses.

* * *

Ota fut le premier à faire les frais de la rage de Doumeki.

( **Résumé des faits concernant les complots et les luttes de pouvoir en un seul tiret** : Depuis qu'Hirata était fini pour de bon, Ota était retenu prisonnier par le Shinsekai, avait réussi à s'échapper, avait été traqué par Yashiro et Doumeki, et battu à mort par ce dernier. Il n'en avait réchappé que de justesse.)

"Bon sang, Doumeki !"

Le visage d'Ota était à peine reconnaissable. Doumeki s'éloigna d'un pas, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Une minute plus tôt, lorsqu'il frappait de son poing le nez d'Ota, le brisant net, Doumeki ne pensait qu'à la Fois Numéro 5, à comment cet enfoiré sans nom avait transpiré alors qu'il enfonçait sa queue dans la gorge du Patron.

Le regard de Doumeki était terrifiant. Yashiro la ressentait avec acuité, toute cette tension dans l'air, cette scène absolument délicieuse, et cela lui rappelait des souvenirs plus qu'agréables. Il n'arriva qu'avec peine à se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Après cet incident, Doumeki, tremblant, livide, n'était qu'à un cheveu de perdre le contrôle.

Yashiro dut sérieusement prendre en compte cette nouvelle évolution. C'était inattendu. Il devait réfléchir à comment au mieux l'exploiter.

Ota sombra dans le coma et finit à l'hôpital.

* * *

Alors ce ne fut vraiment pas de chance qu'Inami, cet infâme gorille de la brigade criminelle (Fois Numéro 4), décide de réapparaître à ce moment précis, pour la seconde et dernière fois.

Le staff à l'accueil n'avait aucune idée de qui il était aussi, quand il donna un faux nom et demanda à voir Yashiro, les gens le laissèrent entrer, lui et quelques-uns de ses hommes de main.

Au même moment, Yashiro était assis à son bureau, occupé au téléphone. Doumeki se tenait près de la table basse et était en train de lui verser un verre de whisky, tout en traversant une crise existentielle des plus étranges. Il était en train de douter de sa propre existence. Qui était-il vraiment ? Pourquoi lui manquait-il un doigt ?

Puis Inami et ses sbires firent irruption dans la pièce, interrompant sa rêverie.

Ils se reconnurent instantanément. Doumeki chercha son arme de la main, mais l'un des hommes d'Inami fut plus rapide et le menaça de son pistolet, le forçant à s'immobiliser. Inami, quant à lui, lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre. Doumeki se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

"Ça, c'était pour la dernière fois, connard."

Puis il ferma la porte à clef.

A son bureau, Yashiro, l'air impassible, raccrocha paisiblement le téléphone. Un flingue était pointé dans sa direction, trois autres sur Doumeki.

"Inami," le salua-t-il, la voix faussement aimable. "Comme c'est bon de te revoir. Bien que, pour être honnête, c'est une surprise. Je croyais avoir déjà réglé mes affaires avec la brigade criminelle."

"Je ne fais plus partie de la brigade," rétorqua Inami, se rapprochant de lui. "En fait, je ne suis même plus flic, tout ça grâce à toi."

( **Résumé des faits concernant les complots et les luttes de pouvoir en un demi-tiret :** Découvert par la police peu après avoir baisé Yashiro, le policier corrompu lui en avait toujours voulu pour ça, le blâmant de manière irrationnelle pour sa déchéance, plus d'autres raisons peut-être un peu plus pertinentes pouvant expliquer cette nouvelle haine à l'intensité particulièrement importante à son égard, et pourquoi il avait des sous-fifres à sa botte maintenant.)

"Toutes mes condoléances," déclara Yashiro, la voix affable. "Une vraie perte pour les forces de l'ordre, j'en suis certain."

"Ferme ta gueule."

Inami se pencha en avant. Yashiro se rappela alors qu'il avait attiré ce visage répugnant contre le sien, l'avait embrassé. Pour qu'il ferme sa gueule. Pour que Doumeki, poussé à bout, ne l'assassine pas. Et si on prenait en compte l'expression de Doumeki de l'autre côté de la pièce, il était clair que lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement bien de cet épisode.

"Un peu stupide de te pointer ici pour me tuer, tu ne trouves pas ? T'aurais pu trouver un endroit plus discret," fit remarquer Yashiro, sarcastique.

"Personne ne va mourir, voyons," riposta Inami, qui n'avait sûrement jamais compris la subtilité de l'ironie de sa vie entière. "Je vais juste te malmener un peu, peut-être tirer dans la jambe de ton clébard s'il me fout les nerfs, et puis je vais partir comme si de rien n'était. Vite fait bien fait. Je préfère faire les choses à découvert."

"Une chose que nous avons en commun."

"Lève-toi et plus vite que ça."

Yashiro jeta un coup d'œil aux flingues pointés sur Doumeki. Il se leva.

Inami contourna le bureau et frappa violemment Yashiro au visage de la crosse de son arme.

" _Patron_ _!_ "

Un de ses hommes de main dut enfoncer durement son pistolet contre ses omoplates pour que Doumeki n'eusse d'autre choix que de tomber à genoux, impuissant.

Yashiro vit un flash aveuglant de lumière suite au coup. Il avait l'impression que sa tempe gauche s'était ouverte sous le choc. Sûrement parce que c'était le cas; il sentait le sang dégouliner le long de son visage. Il s'affala sur le bureau.

Inami le maintenait plaqué contre le bois, la haine et la luxure durcissant ses traits. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout au coup de pied qui envoya des éclairs de douleur dans son entrejambe. Yashiro lui asséna ensuite un coup bien placé à la tête qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il lâcha son arme sous la surprise. Le sang continuant de s'écouler sur sa tempe, Yashiro tenta de récupérer le flingue qu'il gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau, mais Inami fut plus rapide. Il claqua violemment la tête de Yashiro contre le bureau.

Peu importe les armes pointées sur lui. Les sous-fifres d'Inami durent s'y mettre à trois pour retenir Doumeki, l'empêcher d'aller au secours du Patron. Il cessa momentanément de se débattre pendant une seconde, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il entendit Yashiro crier.

Pas un cri colérique, pas un cri désespéré. Non, il reconnaîtrait ce cri entre mille. C'était le bruit que Yashiro faisait lorsqu'il était incroyablement excité par la situation.

Doumeki le savait parce qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. Inami le découvrit en abaissant le pantalon de Yashiro.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que -?"

Yashiro tourna sa surprise à son profit pour le frapper à la mâchoire, mais Inami ne resta pas sonné bien longtemps. Il lui donna un coup à la tête, au même endroit où la crosse de son flingue était déjà entré en collision avec sa tempe. Yashiro perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le bureau. Il ne bougea plus.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Doumeki entendit un claquement. Le même bruit qu'aurait fait une lanière en cuir qui fouette l'air.

Il prit de force un des pistolets de la main des sbires d'Inami tandis qu'au même instant, il lançait son coude dans le visage d'un autre qui se tenait derrière lui. Il y eut le bruit reconnaissable d'os et de cartilage brisés. Doumeki tira dans le torse de l'un, les jambes d'un second, tout ce qui était à portée de tir et qui l'empêchait de rejoindre le Patron.

Inami venait tout juste de défaire sa braguette quand l'homme ridiculement imposant, fort, puissant, avec une cicatrice sur la joue, lui tomba dessus comme une tempête déchaînée.

Yashiro, momentanément hébété par le coup, revint à lui après ce bref moment d'inconscience à la vue (et le son inimitable) de Doumeki ruinant le visage d'Inami sur le sol de son bureau. Il remarqua distraitement que son pantalon avait été abaissé juste au-dessous de ses hanches et que son érection n'avait pas disparu.

"Ugh," grogna-t-il. Il palpa sa tempe. Ses doigts furent bien vite tachés de sang. Un mince filet écarlate obscurcissait la vision de son œil gauche.

Doumeki, comme possédé, continuait de marteler le visage d'Inami de coups de poing.

Yashiro se tourna vers lui et le regarda faire. Son sexe tressauta, plus qu'intéressé.

"Doumeki."

Dès qu'il eut l'opportunité de le faire, Inami gémit faiblement. Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

"Arrête." Yashiro tenta de s'asseoir. "Tu vas finir par salir le tapis, nom de Dieu."

Il espérait faire revenir Doumeki à la réalité en évoquant quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Bien qu'il interrompit ce qu'il était en train de faire, Doumeki restait bizarre, la lueur presque maniaque brillant toujours dans ses yeux. Il toisa l'homme à ses pieds.

Sans crier garde, il prit soudain Inami par la nuque et le traîna jusqu'à l'immense fenêtre qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les gratte-ciels de Tokyo. Yashiro sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

"Doumeki..."

Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Remit d'un geste l'homme terrifié, balbutiant des choses sans queue ni tête, debout.

L'expression de Doumeki était une véritable oeuvre d'art. De la haine à l'état pur, terrifiante, n'ayant qu'un seul objectif. Yashiro avait déjà vu ce regard, par deux fois; quand il avait failli battre à mort Ota et, des semaines plus tôt, quand il avait abattu Nakazawa d'une balle en pleine tête.

Il ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'il jetait un homme adulte et bien vivant par la fenêtre.

Inami, ex-flic, heurta de plein fouet le macadam vingt étages plus bas.

Doumeki resta encore quelques secondes debout près de la fenêtre, haletant. Comme si tomber de vingt étages ne suffisait pas à tuer quelqu'un. Quand il se retourna, il fut accueilli par la vision de Yashiro, du sang dégoulinant de sa blessure à la tempe, allongé sur son bureau, se masturbant furieusement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Doumeki, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Il jeta à peine un regard aux hommes étendus par terre, certains morts, d'autres encore conscients.

Il se dirigea vers Yashiro, l'attira contre lui, le plaqua contre le bureau, dos contre torse. Puis il prit la main gauche de Yashiro dans la sienne, écrasant son bras droit avec l'attelle contre le bureau sous le poids cumulé de leurs deux corps. Yashiro gémit de plaisir sous la douleur. Enfin, Doumeki ouvrit sa braguette, frotta son sexe contre lui. S'apprêtant à le pénétrer.

Et malgré son excitation douloureuse, malgré la souffrance qui submergeait délicieusement ses sens, Yashiro se rendit soudain compte d'une heureuse coïncidence et éclata de rire.

"Tu sais," fit-il remarquer entre deux éclats de rire, "C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés la première fois."

Doumeki interrompit son mouvement. Le bureau, le visage plaqué contre le bois, le cul en l'air. Il y avait même eu un flic impliqué.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Yashiro. Les caressa. Pendant un long moment. La tension était à son comble. Puis il referma son poing, agrippa les cheveux soyeux du Patron, le plaqua contre le bureau et enfouit son sexe en lui d'un puissant coup de rein.

Cela faisait désormais un petit moment que les gens tambourinaient à la porte. On envoya quelqu'un chercher un double des clefs. On envisagea de défoncer la porte. Yashiro et Doumeki n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux.

Heureusement, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

* * *

Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là resta gravé dans la mémoire de Yashiro pendant des jours entiers. Des semaines. Il n'arriva pas à arrêter d'y penser. Il craignait que plus rien dans sa vie ne surpasse ces quelques minutes purement jouissives.

Il y pensait encore quand on s'assit en face de lui. Tiens, une nouvelle tête. Quelque part, sa naïveté lui rappelait Ota (enfin avant qu'Ota ne tourne au vinaigre). Un type qui le dévorait des yeux, fixant son visage, son sexe, ses jambes, pour revenir à son visage, et ainsi de suite. Qui attendait que Yashiro dise quelque chose comme, _Ça vous dit une partie de jambes en l'air pour sceller notre accord_. D'ailleurs, à la plus grande joie de Yashiro, le gars finit par trouver le courage de dire ces paroles presque exactement mot pour mot.

Et au lieu de répondre immédiatement, il prit quelques minutes pour évaluer la situation. Assis sur le canapé, en face de ce Ota 2.0, Doumeki derrière lui. Une silhouette imposante, rassurante, à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

Yashiro, le bras jeté négligemment sur le dossier du canapé, prit son temps. Ota 2.0 et ses hommes de main, Doumeki, Nanahara, tous attendaient sa réponse. Doumeki pensait aux chevaux morts, à des carottes découpées en rondelles, à des moutons sauvages.

"Avant que je ne donne ma réponse définitive," finit par déclarer Yashiro, assez fort pour faire sursauter Ota 2.0. "Je pense que je devrais consulter mon garde du corps en la matière."

Il se tourna vers Doumeki.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que je devrais coucher avec ce type pour sceller notre accord ?"

Doumeki, les mains derrière le dos, lui jeta un regard confus. Ota 2.0 et Nanahara semblaient tous aussi perdus.

"Hé bien, Doumeki ?" renchérit Yashiro, la joue négligemment posée sur sa main. "Tout le monde attend ta réponse avec impatience. Est-ce que je devrais laisser ce gars me baiser ? Il ne semble pas très brutal au lit, alors ça devrait aller, non ?"

Ota 2.0 rougit intensément.

Doumeki tentait de trouver les mots qu'il fallait dire. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le Patron.

"Le Patron... Le Patron devrait comme il en a envie."

"Et ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises si tu es d'accord pour que ce gentleman ici présent me baise. Doumeki, ta réponse ?"

Un silence tendu. Le cœur de Nanahara battait sourdement à ses oreilles.

"Non," finit par déclarer Doumeki.

Yashiro se tourna vers Ota 2.0 et haussa joyeusement les épaules.

"Tu l'as entendu."

Ota 2.0 rougit de fureur cette fois. "Putain, mais à quoi tu joues ?"

"Un jeu auquel Nakazawa, Ota et Inami ont joué," répondit Yashiro d'un ton léger tout en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres. "Et perdu," ajouta-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le destin d'Inami était connu de tous.

Les gens dans la pièce regardèrent Doumeki d'un air méfiant, apeuré. Yashiro, insensible à la tension qui imprégnait l'air, sortit son briquet. Après avoir savouré une première bouffée de nicotine, il sourit à Ota 2.0.

"Tu sais quoi, je pense que je suis un type ouvert et adaptable. J'ai bien envie de conclure un deal qui n'implique pas que les parties baisent ensemble. En fait, je suis super enthousiaste à l'idée de tester ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Et ce ne fut que l'absence d'oiseaux qui convainquit Doumeki qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

* * *

 **Quelques semaines plus tard :**

"Tu sais comment ils m'appellent maintenant ?" s'enquit Yashiro, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

"Comment, Patron ?"

"L'intouchable. Je parie que t'es fier de toi."

Doumeki resta impassible. Il était occupé à essayer de se rappeler comment disposer au mieux la théière et les tasses de thé sur le plateau en vue de la visite de Misumi.

"Avoir plusieurs queues en même temps, ça me manque." Yashiro soupira d'un air tragique, la tête dépassant du canapé, ses jambes reposant sur l'accoudoir et le dossier. "Et si on invitait quelqu'un à nous rejoindre de temps en temps ? Genre Ryuuzaki par exemple ? Ou Nanahara, je sais bien qu'il meure d'envie que je le suce."

Doumeki s'immobilisa. Une minute. Deux. Puis :

"Tout ce que le Patron vou-"

"Ouais, ouais, je sais, tout ce que le Patron voudra, j'ai compris la chanson."

Yashiro ferma les yeux. Il avait vu à quoi ça menait. Une rage meurtrière, tremblante, pleine de sentiments réprimés, une distance glaciale pendant des jours. Non merci, je passe mon tour.

On toqua à la porte. Misumi entra. Cela faisait toujours bizarre, se dit Yashiro, de le voir sans Amou à ses côtés. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel à son équilibre.

"Salut, Oyaji."

Misumi s'assit sur le canapé, s'alluma aussitôt une cigarette. Il semblait épuisé.

"Comment se passe la recherche de ta nouvelle épouse ?" demanda Yashiro, la tête toujours à l'envers.

"Je ne cherche personne," rétorqua Misumi.

"Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un."

"Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie."

Doumeki lui jeta un coup d'œil en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Pendant un bref instant, il ressentit de la compassion pour l'homme plus âgé que lui.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" s'enquit Yashiro tout en se redressant enfin.

Misumi soupira, fixa Yashiro du regard pendant un long moment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière gauche de Yashiro. Il expérimenta alors une émotion qui ressemblait à de la fierté paternelle. Un parent observant son enfant qui a grandi sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Comme Yashiro avait changé ces dix dernières années.

Il repensa au gamin qu'il avait rencontré, souriant et sifflotant nu dans la neige.

"J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. En fait, j'attendais ce moment-là depuis longtemps."

Yashiro s'assit avec un sourire narquois. "Si tu t'apprêtes à me demander en mariage, sache que je suis très flatté, mais que Doumeki risque de ne pas apprécier et de te trucider sur place."

Misumi se frotta le front d'un air las. "Je te nomme commandant en second."

Yashiro s'immobilisa. Doumeki se retourna juste à temps pour voir son sourire narquois laisser place à un vrai sourire, sincère celui-là. Il aimait à penser qu'il était le seul à savoir la différence.

* * *

 **De retour à quelques semaines plus tôt, quand Kageyama était occupé à recoudre Yashiro :**

Il interrompit son geste, l'aiguille à quelques centimètres du visage de Yashiro, le fil encore attaché de manière obscène à son arcade sourcilière.

"Il a jeté un homme par la fenêtre du vingtième étage ?"

"Yep," répondit Yashiro.

"Aujourd'hui ?"

"Yep."

Incrédule, Kageyama regarda Doumeki comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Tout d'un coup, les poings maculés de sang trouvaient tout leur sens.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'a dit la police ?"

"Ils aimaient pas trop ce type de toute façon. On est en train de maquiller ça en suicide. Avec un petit pot-de-vin par-ci par-là, ils n'auront pas trop de mal à faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu."

Encore choqué, Kageyama se retourna vers Yashiro.

"T'as peur de toucher mon visage maintenant, hein ? Tu ferais bien."

Kageyama serra les dents et continua à le recoudre. "On dirait un maître fier de son nouveau rottweiler."

"Cela correspond parfaitement à ma situation." Il fixa Doumeki d'un air indolent. "Et putain, qu'est-ce que mon rottweiler baise bien."

Doumeki rougit légèrement. Kageyama se concentra sur l'aiguille pour éviter qu'on ne lui demande de répondre à ça.

Une fois les points de suture apposés, Yashiro bondit gracieusement sur ses pieds.

"Merci Kage. Je t'en dois une. Enfin une ajoutée à toutes celles que je te dois déjà. On se comprend."

"En fait," l'interrompit Kageyama, les bras croisés, soudainement embarrassé. "J'aurais aimé qu'on se parle une minute. Seul à seul."

"Oh." Yashiro leva les sourcils, intrigué. "C'est du sérieux alors."

Il jeta un bref regard à Doumeki, qui hésita une fraction de seconde avant de quitter la pièce.

La porte fermée, Kageyama semblait encore plus nerveux. Yashiro fut agacé de découvrir qu'il n'était lui aussi pas particulièrement à l'aise.

"Je..." Kageyama poursuivit difficilement. "Donc tout ce que tu as dit... l'autre jour... c'était vrai ?"

Le cœur de Yashiro battit un chouïa plus vite.

"Quoi, le truc dont je t'ai parlé il y a des semaines ? T'es un peu lent à la détente toi, non ?"

 _Kuga_ _m'a aidé_ _à_ _comprendre_ , songea Kageyama. _Mais_ _j'ai encore_ _du_ _mal_.

"Ouais," dit Yashiro, tentant de conserver un ton léger sans y parvenir véritablement. "C'était vrai."

Kageyama le regarda. Se rappela. Salles de classe et couloirs. L'infirmerie. Le toit de l'école. Les années et les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis.

"Mais tu n'as jamais..."

"Rien dit ?" Un sourire se forma lentement sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui renfermait beaucoup de choses. "Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?"

Dehors, derrière la porte qui était en réalité restée entrouverte, le cœur de Doumeki battait sourdement. Il n'arriva pas à penser, comme si son cerveau était soudainement rempli de colle. Il songea brusquement à Inami avec nostalgie.

"Ce n'est pas ce... Je veux dire, je ne..."

Son malaise permit à Yashiro de reprendre soudain confiance. Il s'adossa négligemment au mur, une main dans la poche.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que cela aurait été possible pour moi de te séduire si j'y avais vraiment mis du mien. Okay, cela aurait sûrement demandé plus d'efforts de ma part que de simplement m'agenouiller et de te faire la meilleure fellation de ta vie, même si ça suffit pour la plupart des gens."

Doumeki serra les mâchoires. Cela avait suffi pour lui. En vérité, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de ça; rien que poser les yeux sur le Patron avait été amplement suffisant pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui.

Kageyama paraissait sérieusement regretter sa décision d'évoquer le sujet. Yashiro, une fois de plus, apprécia à sa juste valeur le silence hautement inconfortable qui s'ensuivit.

"Mais, avec le recul, je pense que c'est pour le mieux que cela ne se soit pas passé ainsi. Pas vrai ?"

Une question qui restera à jamais sans réponse.

 _Il y a quelque chose en moi, Kage. Un truc tordu, sombre, envieux, pénétrant. Tu n'aurais pas su quoi en faire. Je n'aurais pu t'avoir sans que tu ne le saches, donc je n'aurais jamais pu être avec toi._

Yashiro lança un coup d'œil à la porte. _Lui_ _d'un autre_ _côté..._

"C'est parce que mon rottweiler est dehors à nous écouter que je t'ai raconté tout ça," finit par dire Yashiro. "Tu peux le remercier de t'avoir rendu aussi mal-à-l'aise."

Kageyama ouvrit la bouche, hésita. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, mais il parvint finalement à mettre en mots la question qui le travaillait depuis longtemps.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi lui ?"

Yashiro fut pris au dépourvu.

"T'as plein de questions à me poser aujourd'hui toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

Quand il fut clair que Kageyama ne répondrait pas, il pencha la tête en arrière, puis se gratta la nuque d'un air exagérément pensif.

"Je pense que c'est à cause de son sourire."

Kageyama cligna des yeux. "Sérieusement ?"

"Seigneur, Kage. Evidemment que je ne suis pas sérieux. Est-ce que t'as déjà vu ce type sourire ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache comment faire. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un d'ailleurs."

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter du poids à ses propos. Kuga lui en avait déjà fait la remarque d'ailleurs et cela l'embêtait à chaque fois.

"En vérité," poursuivit Yashiro, un changement de ton perceptible dans sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il voulait tester quelque chose en le disant à voix haute. Voir comment cela sonnerait.

Le percevant aussitôt, Doumeki se fit violence pour que son cœur arrête de battre aussi fort afin de pouvoir entendre ses prochaines paroles.

"Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause de la manière dont il me voyait," expliqua-t-il, le regard dans le vague, les yeux à demi-fermés. Serein. "Mais maintenant, je pense que c'est parce qu'il est lui. Il est plus fort que tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Bizarre, non ?"

Doumeki, bouleversé, baissa la tête.

Kageyama comprit enfin l'émotion qui le travaillait ces dernières semaines alors qu'il tentait de digérer tout ça. La réponse de Yashiro transcenda cette sensation. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Pas exactement. Plus... de la possessivité. Cette possessivité qui était là dès le début.

Ce n'était pas une émotion très puissante, mais cela le rendit suffisamment honteux et mal-à-l'aise pour déclarer, sans aucune mauvaise intention, "J'aime Kuga."

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Je sais. Je le savais que tu tomberais raide dingue de lui. Pas pour me lancer des fleurs, mais en vrai il est juste moi sans mon passé tragique. Ça saute aux yeux."

Kageyama décida de ne rien dire. Il avait déjà assez à penser comme ça.

"Pour tout le reste, je... j'avais juste besoin de savoir, c'est tout."

"Je comprends."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Yashiro inspira brusquement et se détacha du mur.

"D'autres questions, doc ?"

"Non. Essaie juste de l'empêcher de jeter des gens par la fenêtre."

"Je te promets rien."

Entendant des bruits de pas, Doumeki s'écarta de la porte. Dans le couloir, Yashiro le regarda brièvement, l'expression impassible.

"Allons-y."

Doumeki croisa les yeux de Kageyama alors qu'ils partaient. Pour une raison quelconque, en ce bref instant, Kageyama comprit enfin en quoi ils pouvaient se ressembler un peu tous les deux.

* * *

Doumeki conduisit Yashiro chez lui, lui fit couler un bain. Pendant ce temps, Yashiro admirait ses neuf points de suture dans le miroir couvert de buée au-dessus du lavabo.

"Tu penses que ça va laisser une cicatrice ?"

"Peut-être," répondit Doumeki, testant la température de l'eau.

"Ce serait bien d'avoir ça en commun, tu ne crois pas ? Une cicatrice au visage, en plus des blessures par balles."

Doumeki ne répondit pas, mais cette pensée lui était définitivement agréable.

Dans le bain, Yashiro fit un rapide calcul.

"Donc, des gars que tu m'as vu baiser," dit-il. "Je pense que tu les as tous tué ou blessés d'une façon ou d'une autre. A part ce type-là, ce détective, la première fois. Je ne me rappelle même pas de son nom. Peut-être qu'on le croisera un jour, tiens. Ah, et Ryuuzaki aussi, bien sûr. Laisse-le tranquille par contre celui-là. Je l'aime bien."

Assis au bord de la baignoire, les pieds dans l'eau, Doumeki essora l'éponge. Il se remémora brièvement les Fois 1 à 5. Le Patron avait raison.

Ce dernier fredonnait d'ailleurs. Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, alors même qu'il passait des notes les plus basses aux plus hautes sans effort, sa voix riche, chaude, plaisante. C'était le même air mélancolique qu'il avait chantonné dans la cuisine ce jour-là. Doumeki ne se rappelait toujours pas du nom du morceau, mais il écouta attentivement. Ressentit quelque chose de nouveau.

"Le livre que tu as lu quand tu étais à l'hôpital," déclara soudainement Yashiro tandis que Doumeki était occupé à lui masser la nuque et les épaules avec l'éponge. "Tu as dit que tu l'avais fini ?"

"Oui."

"Tu as pensé quoi de la fin ? C'est triste, hein ?"

Doumeki était confus. "Triste ?"

Yashiro leva la tête.

"Comment tu qualifierais toi, la situation où tu es forcé d'abattre dans le dos ton meilleur ami un peu stupide pour le sauver de ce monde ?"

L'eau s'écoulait le long du dos du Patron, formant des ruisselets épousant les courbes de son corps. C'était magnifique. Doumeki les admira tout en se demandant s'il y avait un moyen pour que Yashiro chante de nouveau. Il voulait l'entendre chanter. Il tenta difficilement de se reconcentrer sur la discussion en cours. Ah oui. La fin du roman _Des_ _souris_ _et_ _des_ _hommes_.

"S'il avait su," dit-il en pensant à Lennie. "Il aurait été heureux."

"S'il avait su quoi ?"

"Que c'était George qui l'avait tué."

Seuls les clapotis de l'eau se firent entendre suite à cette déclaration.

Son ton était impassible, songea Yashiro. Absolument pas conscient de l'importance de ses paroles, de ce qu'elles signifiaient pour Yashiro. Il fit courir ses doigts en une lente caresse le long des pieds de Doumeki posés au fond de la baignoire.

"Un peu plus bas," ordonna-t-il.

Doumeki sentit une main lui effleurer la cheville. Il se demanda un instant si cela voulait dire qu'il avait le droit d'abandonner l'éponge, de le toucher peau contre peau. De poser ses lèvres sur la nuque du Patron, caresser son dos, ses hanches, d'immiscer une main sur son bas-ventre, prendre son sexe contre sa paume, le faire jouir comme si c'était le sien. Il se glisserait dans la baignoire derrière lui, trempant ses vêtements, éclabousserait le sol et le Patron s'abandonnerait à ses attentions, rejetterait la tête en arrière contre son épaule. Les yeux ouverts ou fermés ?

A la place, il passa gentiment l'éponge sur les omoplates du Patron.

Il se rappela ce qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là à la clinique de Kageyama.

 _C'est parce qu'il est lui. Il est plus fort que tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Bizarre, non ?_

Il interrompit son geste.

Il ne s'était jamais senti fort. Pas une seule fois. Encore moins aux côtés du Patron. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être au bord de la rupture, d'être sur le point de se briser. A cause de l'angoisse, de l'anxiété, de l'insécurité, du sentiment de ne pas être à sa place.

Devant lui, les cheveux de Yashiro étaient alourdis par l'eau, leur couleur blonde naturelle assombrie. Il tourna légèrement la tête, se demandant pourquoi Doumeki avait arrêté de bouger.

Si c'était ce que le Patron voyait en lui - si être fort était ce dont le Patron avait besoin - alors il deviendrait fort. Pour lui.


	14. Yoneda Kou parle de la fin avec Yashiro

**Note de la traductrice :** _Quoi de mieux que le jour de l'anniversaire de Doumeki pour vous offrir les derniers chapitres de cette traduction ? Restée longtemps inachevée mais jamais oubliée, je suis fière de vous présenter l'épilogue de cette histoire. Cette traduction française t'est entièrement dédicacée, Dionys. J'espère que tu vas bien et merci encore pour tous les moments qu'on a partagés toutes les deux ! A très bientôt !_

 **Note** **de** **l'auteur** _Je dédicace cet épilogue à KatBlack et ses messages envoyés par la pensée qui m'ont motivée à boucler ces derniers chapitres en un temps record :)_

Yashiro vit qui l'appelait et sourit largement.

"Kou-sensei ! C'est bon de vous entendre."

"Comment allez-vous, Yashiro-san ?"

"Bien, très bien. Comment avance votre manga ?"

"Très bien, très bien. J'ai presque fini de rédiger le storyboard du dernier chapitre."

"Le résumé des faits concernant les complots et les luttes de pouvoirs en tirets n'était pas trop succinct, ça allait ?"

"J'ai... fait avec."

 _J'ai surtout fait toutes les recherches moi-même et perdu des heures incalculables de sommeil_ , ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

"Je suis content de l'apprendre."

"J'ai entendu parler de votre promotion, Yashiro-san. Toutes mes félicitations."

"Merci beaucoup. Je compte me comporter comme un monarque bienveillant quand mon temps sera venu."

"Vous êtes sûrement beaucoup occupé par votre travail, alors je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps."

"Oh non, prenez votre temps. Après tout, je suis en ce moment même allongé complètement nu sur le sable."

"Vous - vraiment ?"

"Yep. Imaginez-vous l'île la plus paradisiaque qui soit. Je suis là-bas. Sans vêtements."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai un corps magnifique, tout le monde devrait pouvoir l'admirer."

"Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi êtes-vous là-bas ? A la plage ?"

"Oh. J'ai finalement réussi à convaincre Doumeki de prendre des congés. Il a bien aimé l'idée de jours fériés obligatoires dans le but de baiser comme des lapins. A Bora-Bora."

"Bora-Bora ?"

"Je lui ai demandé où il voulait aller et c'est la première destination qui lui est venue à l'esprit. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Il est en train de dorer au soleil sur une chaise longue. Vous imaginez ça ?"

Un silence. Elle se l'imaginait parfaitement.

"Une petite fille d'ici est follement tombée amoureuse de lui d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrête pas de lui offrir des petits cadeaux. Elle doit penser que c'est une sorte de géant muet bienveillant."

Pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone, Doumeki creusait distraitement dans le sable avec une petite pelle rose en plastique.

"C'est très mignon."

 _Trop_ _mignon_ _pour_ _être_ _plausible_ , songea Yoneda.

"Si vous avez un moment, j'aurais aimé vous parler de la fin."

"Je vous en prie, posez toutes les questions que vous voulez."

Elle tenta d'aborder le sujet avec tact.

"Non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse pour vous Yashiro-san, au contraire, je suis très contente que tout se soit bien passé, mais je crains que la fin de votre histoire pour un manga ne soit trop... comment dire... pas assez... réaliste ?"

"Réaliste ?"

"Après tout ce que vous avez vécu," expliqua Yoneda. "De connaître une fin aussi... heureuse, vous voyez, cela semble un peu... tiré par les cheveux." Elle grimaça devant son manque flagrant de délicatesse.

Yashiro sourit.

"On va retrouver ce bordel très cher au monde de la pègre japonaise dans quelques jours, ne vous en faites pas," lui assura-t-il. "On ne va pas tout laisser tomber pour ouvrir une charmante petite auberge dans les montagnes. D'ailleurs, Ryuuzaki et moi, on a toujours ce pari sur qui de nous deux va mourir le premier. Pas de happy ending pour les Yakuza, vous imaginez bien."

"Oui, j'imagine." Elle prit de l'assurance. "Et est-ce que vous et Doumeki faites toujours...?"

"L'amour à chaque minute qui passe ? Evidemment."

Yashiro pouvait pratiquement l'entendre rougir.

"Tant... tant mieux."

Il rit.

"Hé bien, veuillez m'excuser dans ce cas de vous avoir dérangé alors que vous êtes en vacances. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais laisser la fin telle quelle alors."

"Yep, j'en suis sûr et certain. Cela me va tout à fait."

"Amusez-vous bien à Bora-Bora."

"Prenez soin de vous, Kou-sensei."

Yashiro raccrocha, passa le téléphone à Doumeki et se rallongea plus confortablement, accoudé sur un bras.

"Kou-sensei trouve que mon bonheur tout neuf n'est pas réaliste. Ma monogamie récente non plus d'ailleurs, je parie."

"Oh."

Silence.

"J'aurais dû lui dire tu crois pour notre scène de sexe à trois avec Ryuuzaki ?"

(Dans son bureau il n'y a pas très longtemps, au bout de longues et difficiles manœuvres et différentes stratégies de sa part, Yashiro avait réussi à canaliser la jalousie de Doumeki en quelque chose de vraiment magique et intense pour quelques heures.)

"Et ces fois, peu nombreuses je te l'accorde, où Misumi n'a... pas quitté la pièce à temps ?"

(Misumi les regardait faire, le visage impassible, en train de fumer une cigarette, pendant que Yashiro disait à Doumeki de lui montrer le nouveau truc qu'ils avaient testé.)

Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau tandis que Yashiro réfléchissait à cette question on ne peut plus sérieuse.

"Nan," décida-t-il. "Elle l'aurait probablement coupé au montage de toute façon. Les comédies romantiques, ça se finit toujours bien, non ?"

"Un drame tragique avec des connotations sexuelles tendancieuses et un contexte difficile," le corrigea Doumeki.

Surpris, Yashiro leva la tête et le fixa d'un air étonné. "Mais en fait, tu as vraiment écouté ce qu'on disait ce soir-là alors ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Tu ne nourrirais pas une flamme pour notre mangaka toi, dis-moi ?"

"Non."

Yashiro gloussa. Ferma les yeux.

"Je vais faire une petite sieste."

Doumeki admira la peau récemment bronzée de son Patron briller à la lumière du soleil, les vagues venant lécher le sable, l'océan s'étendant dans toute sa splendeur à l'horizon.

"Trouve-moi quelque chose à manger pendant que je dors. Je vais me réveiller en ayant la dalle, je le sens."

"Quelque chose que vous aimeriez manger en particulier ?"

Il réfléchit. "Peut-être du pain et la confiture. Aucune idée pourquoi mais j'en ai vraiment envie, là tout de suite. Je crois que ça fait depuis que je suis enfant que je n'en ai pas mangé."

Un court silence. Une vague roula jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Puis Doumeki Chikara sourit. Un sourire infime, presque imperceptible. Personne sur la plage ne lui prêtait assez d'attention pour être témoin de ce petit miracle.

"Sans la croûte," précisa Yashiro, les yeux toujours fermés.

Cela importait peu que le Patron ne s'en rappelle pas.

"Oh !" Yashiro ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Le sourire de Doumeki disparut juste à temps et il retint son souffle. Yashiro lui jeta un regard en coin, les yeux brillant de luxure. "Quand on retournera à l'hôtel, amène cette petite pelle avec toi."

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il referma les yeux. Le silence retomba sur leur petit coin de paradis.

Le Patron ne s'en rappelait pas. Le cœur de Doumeki se serra très légèrement dans sa poitrine.

Et puis, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite pelle rose dans sa main, la joie l'envahit de nouveau.

Effondré. Exalté. Une sensation à laquelle Doumeki n'était pas encore vraiment habitué.

"Oui, Patron."

 _Fin_


End file.
